Dissolving light with Darkness
by AzureEnding
Summary: After the events of DDD. Sora was still being hunted by Xehanort and sent on mission by Yensid to clear out and protect one of the final worlds he discovered. Just so happens that when Sora loses his way, new friends will give him a reason to believe in the light again.
1. Chapter 1

**It's 6 am. Lack of sleep. Plot bunnies. Don't expect something great.**

 **I will say however after playing 2.8 I half way wanted Sora to actually go through a character arc of dealing with the fact that he potentially could've become the 13th seeker and in this - it'll be as if he's still going after him trying to break him and the mental and emotional issues that'll come with it for him. Hopefully I do this well and I apologize in advance if I don't portray it as well as I should or could.**

It felt like a dream. That's the only way it could be explained. He knew better.

His past collided with him – he knew back on that desolate beach the realm between, this could happen.

 _I could easily succumb to the dark_

Light was his only saving grace but as Xehanort made painfully obvious his naivete was just as much a way for him to fall to darkness.

Ever since he failed his master exam it haunted him. The same dream over and over, each time diving deeper into the rabbit hole called his heart.

 _You were almost Xehanort's 13_ _th_ _vessel. You almost fell into the darkness_

He was falling through his memories as they stained black. His exuberant mindset slowly whittled down to nothing more than a blank slate as he fell into what could only be described as pure darkness.

One portrait remained. His friends all of them smiling at him from Kairi all the way to Lea. The smiles slowly grew faint as did his moments before until the portrait faded completely. Darkness once again taking over his senses. Someone he couldn't make out was making footsteps lighting up a barely visible collage of photos on the floor below him. The person was in a full body suit and whoever it was had it done in a similar fashion to the one Riku wore all those years back. The person walked slowly toward him, Sora stepped back growing more and more afraid.

 _ **You have more darkness in you than you know.**_

The person's face was shrouded in a mask. As it faded away Sora's face grew from afraid to shocked to complete disbelief

It was as if – it basically was looking at a mirror if he had jet black hair, if he had gold eyes.

The other person smiled so hard in fact you'd think his face would split.

 _ **Let the darkness CONSUME YOU!**_

The difference in the dream this time is that a bright light erupted in between the two, he couldn't make out what made the light but he heard someone speak, the words he couldn't quite make out before everything faded.

Sora shot up, a cool sweat coating his tan features, after a few shallow breaths and one deep one he closed his eyes again. Swinging his feet off the small bed he slept in he stood up. Making his way into the bathroom he stood and stared into the mirror his body was for all he knew his. His eyes still blue his hair still spiky albeit as of right now stuck to his skin and damp.

He'd been out on his own for a while now visiting Radiant garden now, only for rest every now and then, fighting darkness wherever he could find it.

"I guess fighting the darkness alone for so long just made it that much easier for it to get to me" He felt a pang of pain, as he looked to the mirror as if it could answer why. When he got none, he ran the water from the sink, the cool water felt quite nice compared to his sickly – pale feeling body. He cupped his hands together and splashed himself a few more times before smiling a bit but it didn't feel real to him. He couldn't figure out why. What was bringing him down?

" _Who, was that person in my dream?"_

He packed his things together. He had one last area to check before finally returning to master Yensid for further instructions. He sighed to himself as he walked out and changed out of his attire from the last year into a plain white T-shirt _Courage_ was written on it with some flashy red ink. Throwing on a black and white jacket with line designs and finally some longer shorts. Unfortunately, whoever he bought them let them get torn a bit slid them on despite his miffed expression.

He walked out to the front gate of the first district. His new shoes a simple black with blue designs clattered on the tiles of the ground as he lowered his hood as he opened the gate.

 _"I'll move past this darkness, I'll find my light. MY reason to continue believing in myself."_

"I'm not your puppet, Xehanort" He whispered to himself. He shot off into the invisible ley lines that led him to distant worlds only one more he had left to visit. It was a world near Twilight town the only world he felt attached to on a more subconscious level thanks to his nobody. Soaring through the vast space that was the only path to the world left to him his thoughts wouldn't release him of the dark words that stained his dream, no nightmare.

His thoughts led him back to the light in his nightmare, he didn't know what caused it. Would the darkness, would that look alike take control of him? He shivered at this thought. It had to be a ploy or a trick from his nemesis he shook his head to ease himself of the thoughts.

"You seem clouded in thought, Sora" A voice spoke out he looked to his left the man of his desire to defeat a visage of him was floating alongside him, for how long? Was he always there?

He glared defiantly summoning the kingdom key he swung at the man who positioned himself above the teenager with an eerily pleased smile.

Using the force at which he was moving as momentum swung after the man without making contact.

"You know you can't defeat what makes you whole, Sora my boy" He began to cackle and Sora felt sick to his stomach. His glare faded away into a pained expression as he tried once more to strike the man.

He dodged again and grabbed the emotional teens neck.

"All alone you're powerless. You can't defeat me, boy and you know that, and to add insult to injury, this is just a shadow of my strength, nothing more" Sora struggled to no avail he glared back to the smirking elder

His vision was beginning to tunnel and he felt himself grow weaker. Tendrils of darkness began to sweep around his form as he slowly began to fall shrouded in darkness.

 _Brighter the light, the darker the shadow_

His thoughts being the only conscious part of him anymore as he fell into what he could assume was a world of pure darkness.

" _Do I even have a purpose?"_

" _Did I even make a difference?"_ He knew he was being uncharacteristic at this point and he was wrong

" _I wonder, if anyone could help me see the light again"_

* * *

Ruby woke up with an unusual bounce in her step that morning. If you didn't know her you'd think she was always as happy as she might generally be, but this day was a bit different to her, they had two more missions before the summer Vytal tournament began with her team and she was happy about that. She ran to the bathroom brushing her teeth happily humming a tune as she merrily changed into her combat attire. She walked out in time to see her sister and secret best friend waking up, Blake the third member of the four was already sitting out on the window.

"C'mon get ready, we have a mission today guys, I'm ready to move!" Ruby ran and bounced on her sisters' bed giggling to herself, Yang, her half-sister huffed and rubbed her eyes smiling sheepishly to herself before lifting herself along with her sister out of her bed.

"Alright, alright I'll get ready, I'll be out in a _Yang_ " She laughed at her own joke making her sister limp and crumple in her sister's arms.

Yang placed her down as she went to the bathroom, soon after Weiss followed suit with a commanding step. Ruby was so ready to go she bounced out of the room. She was about to run down the hall into the plaza when she ran into a friend, Jaune.

"Ruby, are you guys ready?" She gave him a skeptical look

"Yeah but, I thought the mission debriefing wasn't until later?" She gave her blonde friend a perplexed look

"Grimm have been gathering around a spot in the mountains all teams are on standby until the teachers figure out the main source of the threat" Yang came out in her battle attire with a smirk

"Sounds like our type of mission, let's move it!" Ruby clearly Ignoring the sign of danger

"You – what do you even mean?" He asked again moving a bit closer to look at her directly then behind her, when he saw Weiss wasn't among them only the sisters he continued.

"A dark orb fell from the sky, it's causing the Grimm to go crazy and gather around that area, there isn't any telling how many there will be and how tough it will be either, some of the teachers are going with clear instructions to not allow any students in the area."

He was expecting his brunette friend to waver however all she did was bounce higher in the air

"WEISS HURRY UP!"

"Where...am I?" Sora asked himself, huffing as he forced himself to sit up and crawl against a rock close by. His body was sore, he felt like glass was running through his veins, cuts ran down his arms and face. He was out of magic what wounds he had he couldn't heal. Trees in the distance began falling away to howls of beasts.

" _I guess, it was wishful thinking to hope for somewhere peaceful"_ He forced his battered body to stand. It hurt more with each attempt to move something, an arm, a leg anything and everything hurt. He summoned the kingdom key and grimaced as he took a single step. One of the creatures ran out and lunged at him teeth barred ready to kill. Sora swung tripping over himself as he did, luckily taking the beast down with him.

"This is harder than I thought," _Maybe I should just give up_

"I can't, go down like this!" Sora slowly stood pain echoed from his heart outward he grabbed the spot where it should be and kneeled, and finally succumbing to the pain laid in the dirt.

 _ **How can you continue, how can you stand when your heart has already accepted what you haven't**_ _?_

 _ **What hope can you possibly cling to?**_

One of the dark creatures latched onto his arm and he cried out reacting quickly he slammed his keyblade into the beast.

 **All you are is a vessel for darkness you were before you will be again, submit!**

Sora's memories flashed through his friends, Riku, Kairi, Leon, Yuffie, Donald and Goofy, he remembered Cloud and Tifa as well, and words the man spoke to him at one point flashed in his mind

" _Did you find your light?"_ He was searching for it at that point, he still was, he was always closer to the dark than he ever thought he was but at that point he knew he had to find his light – his reason to keep going.

His memory recalled the most recent dream. Was that person looking at him or into his heart? He wondered as more beasts ran at him. This was clearly a test, he knew that but with little to no strength, he was done for.

"Maybe...I should embrace the dark -" He was close to closing his eyes and accepting it all.

* * *

Ruby and the others made it to the helicopter in record time. Ruby pretty much dragged them using her semblance of speed to get out there before any teachers could spot them. Out of all the landing pads only one had a pilot standing outside. Ruby quickly refocused toward the elderly man.

"We're here for the mission sir!" Ruby voiced completely elated to get started and secretly hoping the man wouldn't question anything.

"You know, I'm not supposed to take any students toward the given mission area its off limits" Ruby pouted. The pilot had a bit of a smirk on his hidden features.

"I'll give you a test however, if you pass it I'll let you aboard" Ruby looked to her sister and friends and met with skeptical looks and shrugs.

"Alright, I'll do it." The man held out a keychain in his hand and gestured her to hold hers out as she did so he placed the item in her open palm.

"Hold this item and channel your power through it. If you can do that, I'll let you aboard."

"Wait, what kind of – what kind of test is that how is anyone going to pass that, are you looney? Let's go Ruby!" Weiss demanded but Ruby gave a look of determination held the keychain close and tried sending her aura through the keychain.

Ruby began to feel a warmth spread throughout her body and an inner peace she wasn't used to. Soon after a cool feeling followed the warmth and slowly enveloped it and finally she heard a voice speak

* * *

" _Maybe I should just let everything go"_

" _ **Is that really how you feel**_ _?"_ It was a soft voice, one he hadn't heard before

" _I- I don't know anymore, I don't know if I have any light left in me_ " Sora continued

" _ **Don't give up**_ _"_ The voice continued.

" _ **You aren't alone**_ _,"_

He slowly stood reinvigorated he glared toward the beasts – much to his dismay bear like beasts followed the wolf like ones as far as he could see.

"One more try!"

* * *

"I did it and managed to speak to someone but – "The man gave a look of utter glee

"Then let's go hurry along we don't have much time to waste!"

"Wait, but what was that all- "Ruby's question was quickly abandoned as they were thrust aboard the helicopter and soon in the air en-route

To Sora It felt as if all the beasts had a resounding thing to say to him as they approached

 **Give up**

Gritting his teeth, he hunched low into battle stance

What good does giving up do for him in this situation.

"I can't stop here!" Despite his bravado his body seemed to protest at every step he took. One wolf ran up, he crushed it into the ground with his keyblade and continued moving forward.

That spark of hope reignited in his body, ignoring the pain screaming throughout him he didn't want to let everything end here.

* * *

They were in the air a good fifteen minutes before the man finally spoke before all that the girls each had looks of worry, excitement, neutral stoicism and for Ruby herself concern for the person she spoke to.

"Under normal circumstances I wouldn't have bothered to do this for you, but it seems you have something-"Ruby shot up from her spot

"Someone is down there fighting alone!" She pointed at a spec on the mountain

"Who do you think it is?" Blake asked Ruby shook her head as she couldn't think of anyone it could be, yet subconsciously grabbed at her chest in worry.

" _Could that be…the person I was speaking to?"_

"Let's go, we gotta help them" Ruby nodded in agreement

Weiss wanted to interject but Blake gave her a challenging look that kept her from speaking – at this moment in time that person needed help and Blake wasn't one to let someone who needed it go without. As they looked back to their leader to see what course of action was the best. They were met with thin air.

"She just jumped out, didn't she?" Weiss asked rhetorically despite her annoyance she smiled, Blake was the next out, soon after Yang and finally with much reluctance, Weiss.

* * *

Sora slashed away expertly aiming for the beasts' skulls killing them instantly, he couldn't risk more than a second on one he was tunneling in on the wolves he didn't notice the giant bears until he felt sharp claws burning his skin.

"!" He looked off to his side to see one of the Ursa with almost a beastly smile and its eyes almost laughing at him triumphantly. He felt exhausted – tired.

Why? He wasn't sure but his body felt sluggish his keyblade vanished. He landed on the ground he tried to will himself to stand.

 _Why?_

He started to feel cold and he wanted to sleep.

"-ey!" He started to hear something but he paid it no mind

" _It's too late for me_ "

"Hey, st-

He was forcefully rolled over to face the sun.

 _Who is that?_ His hearing didn't seem to be working. He blacked out.

 _Maybe, it's better this way._

"He's not waking up, Yang!" Ruby cried out as her elder sister made a round by the teenager.

"He's lost a lot of blood, we need to hurry, lift him up we need to evacuate!" Yang ran over while Ruby pulled out her Scythe

"We have to clear out the Ursa" Weiss being the voice of captain obvious rang out

"If we do that he'll bleed out, Ruby take him to the chopper, we'll handle this!" Yang commanded Ruby had traces of a pout on her features but lifted up the blood-soaked teen and draped his less battered arm over her shoulder.

"I'll come right back!" Ruby ran off she didn't get far as a few Ursa made way to her swiping at her she moved out of the way almost dropping her charge. Yang sent a shotgun fueled punch through its stomach.

"Go!" She repeated Ruby bolted for it using her semblance she made it to the chopper in record time.

"Hey! Hey mister do, we have any medicine?" The pilot looked back and pointed to a box on the side,

"Gaze disinfectant and some stuff you'll have to get him to take by mouth" The pilot looked over at the teen for a few moments.

"The bandages and disinfectant will have to wait here –"He stood up and handed Ruby the container.

"Get him to swallow that, then we can work on everything else." He handed over the liquid, it was a minty green in color and in smell she noticed something red in the middle of the vile but ignored it for the sake of saving the person before her. She leaned over and pinched his nose hoping his mouth would open – when that failed they both realized how far gone he was, the blood on his body was dried up. His skin was completely pale and the barely visible rise and fall of his chest was what kept them from thinking he passed on.

"Take a mouthful of that and force it into his mouth," The girl visibly flinched looking down to the medicine she swallowed hard before taking a mouthful of it, it was cool and as she expected tasted like mint. She planted her lips on the teen before her as she carefully probed his mouth with her tongue, when she finally got his mouth open she latched onto his mouth letting the contents of the medicine flow. She closed her eyes for a few moments before releasing his lips a bit bewildered at the fact that she went this far.

"I'll look after him from here on, go ahead and help your friends." Before leaving Ruby keeled down and placed something in the brunette's hand he pilot grabbed a hold of the medical kit and placed it next to the brunette.

 _"Get better"_

"That medicine should get him on his feet by the time you all return, so come back safely!" Ruby smiled a bit taking one last look at the unmoving teenager before grabbing her weapon and running back toward the mountain.

" _Soon_ " The pilot smiled

* * *

Blake and Yang with swift and strong strikes wiping out Beowolves and Ursa in tandem Weiss using her glyph glaciers to erupt taking out the larger threats fortune was on their side however, soon after Ruby arrived.

"How is he?" Blake asked, the most vocal of her worry

"Pilot said he'd be alright soon, let's worry about this!" Ruby brandished her weapon launching into the fray slicing an Ursa ready to strike down her sister.

* * *

On the other side of the mountain JNPR who came by foot at a surprisingly quick pace - were for the most part taking out a few wolves and managing to tear down an Ursa thanks to Pyrrha's quick and precise strikes.

"We shouldn't stay separated for long, Jaune let's form up and group up with Ruby – "A screech broke them out of the moment as they looked to the east.

"Is that –"Ren looked on with worry.

"We need to go, now!" Jaune commanded

"Weeee! We get to kill a big one!" The team looked at Nora skeptically a collective sigh was the response.

* * *

Sora shot up in a daze his body hurt like hell his vision wasn't exactly the best but he could make out a keyblade in front of him he winced away and tried backpedaling but he hit something metal behind him.

"I showed you some kindness, and you show me resistance, aren't you cruel" The man turned away

"What do you want?" Xehanort had a knowing smile

"You know what I want, I want you to succumb to the darkness, I will follow you for as long as I have to, until I have you" Sora glared a bit but faltered.

"I – I'm not like you!"

"Oh, but Sora, you're wrong, you're the one most like me I know just how to get to your heart" Xehanort smiled as he turned toward the teenager

"You're so full of light that you don't realize how dark you actually are, all it takes is one _snap_ and you'll be just like **me** " Sora grimaced fully

"What are you going to do!" The man said nothing as darkness swirled around the teenager

" **Break you** "

" **You slowly accepted the darkness in the world between ever since then my words no matter how much you put up that mask spoke to you, even now you know they do."**

" **No one will save you from your fate,"** Tears fell from the brunette's eyes

 _Why._

He couldn't understand why he was feeling defeated.

"I'm –"He looked up to the man those golden eyes gleaming with evil energy

" _Don't give up"_ Sora perked up and looked down to see a silver star accessory in his hand akin to the good luck charm Kairi gave him, like the crown hanging from his necklace. He looked over to the mountain he was once at feeling warmth radiating.

" _It's my good luck charm be sure to bring it back to me!"_ However, silver eyes clouded the memory he felt a bit reinvigorated and less afraid but – he knew he had to get away from him as well as anyone who this man of evil could use against him.

"I'm above this!" Sora stood up light surrounded his form as it eventually erupted into a beam of light.

Back with Ruby and the others they were facing down a Death Stalker – but it was different along with its normal red eyes yellow ones were seen along it's back and claws and a heart with jagged red lines was in the center of its head. It was so much stronger than anything they faced thus far. Jaune was being held up by Pyrrha, Ren was kneeling from pain to his ankle, Nora was in a ditch, literally slammed into a ditch. Ruby had a deep cut on her side, Yang had blood running down her face from a possible concussion, Weiss and Blake so far came out fine despite a few scratches.

"What do we do, this thing is a lot stronger than I remember" Blake seemed distressed

"Then we just – just have to try harder!" Ruby stood up defiantly as the monstrosity howled and raised its claw to cut down the girl it came soaring down Yang positioned herself in front of her sister intent on taking the possible killing blow. She wouldn't lose her.

" **Rend!"** A voice from above cried out as the arm of the beast flew off missing the group entirely, moments later a being bathed in light landed.

"Are you okay?" A nod was all the person received.

"I'll take care of this, go ahead, get out of here" The person readied a weapon

"No," Ruby retaliated getting into battle stance right near the person

"I'm taking this thing out,"

"Sora," The person called out

"Huh?" Sora readied Fenrir and Oblivion as the motioned into a threatening stance as they floated

"My name is Sora." Ruby finally got a look at the person to realize it was the person they saved earlier. Looking at him now – His spiky brown locks, expressive blue eyes that seemed clouded in an emotion she couldn't explain. She couldn't help but think he was attractive.

In a _totally_ platonic way, kind of.

"We'll do this together, then" He held out his hand for her and motioned for her to take it.

After a few moments, she took it as they floated a bit higher in the sky.

He shot toward the beast using his momentum shot Ruby higher into the air. Using his now free hand commanded his blades to strike at the yellow eyes. Ruby activated her semblance speeding her fall, with her scythe at the ready slammed into the beasts' head.

With a howl of anger, it flung Ruby into the air, thankfully Sora was there to catch her. Sending a few bolts of lightning to subdue the beast luckily because of the uproar no one noticed.

"That speed thing you did to go faster, can you do it again?" Sora asked looking at the beast. Her eyes met his face an idea was forming.

"Yeah I can." She grew perplexed

"Alright, here we go!" Sora slowly started to spin sending a gust of Aero to the silver eyed girls feet as she began to lift of the ground she gave one last look into the brunette's eyes.

She didn't see determination or a strong will.

He looked like he was trying to hide something as if he was hiding pain inside his heart.

That was the last thing she saw as she flew in a blur toward the Death Stalker using her semblance again she set the beast ablaze with her speed alone. Sora caught up to her both teens sped through slicing the beast apart as it Vanished in a cloud of smoke, a heart came out floating toward the sky.

Ruby landed graciously, as Sora's drive faded he fell in a heap on the ground below his body felt like it was on fire it was hard to breathe. He searched desperately for something to give him relief but was met with his voice crawling out of his throat to voice his pain.

Once again, the words the old man spoke to him creep into his subconscious.

 **Submit**

"Are you okay?" That girl with the silver eyes asked

 **Submit**

He looked up to her for only a moment before his eyes closed again

 **Submit!**

"I –" He shook his head quickly Xehanort was onto him and it would only be a matter of time before things got worse, he had to leave.

"Please, forget you met me" Sora whispered out as he stood up he didn't want to involve them in this

"Is that what you say to the person who saved your life!?" Yang shouted. She grabbed ahold of the brunette forcing him to make eye contact

"You aren't safe, near me" Sora whispered out Xehanort would hunt him down he didn't want to involve anyone else.

"And who are you to decide that?!" It was another girl snow white in appearance

"We risked our lives the least _you_ can do is show some gratitude and an explanation" The brunette closed his eyes, blissfully wishing they would let him go but he knew that wouldn't be the case. He steeled himself for his next course of action.

He summoned his keyblade in front of the blonde blinding her for a moment, she went to shield her eyes as she did Sora backed away.

His body hurt, his lungs felt like fire – when was the last time he even ate? Heartless would be after him he didn't even know how to get home.

He didn't want anyone to get hurt, he wouldn't risk it.

"It's best you forget who I am, none of this is up to you to decide, you meeting me was a mistake!" Sora's voice strained and cracked under the stress he couldn't meet anyone's eyes but he heard a voice.

"But, we're your friends, aren't we?" His body visibly shook at this, he looked to his right to see that silver eyed girl with a knowing smile and a welcoming look about her.

"We all knew, as soon as we noticed you fighting alone that we had to help. If something is after you or something we'll help with that too because friends help friends." His response was a violent head shake

"I'm beyond your help" He wanted to leave, he didn't want anyone to be put in danger again.

"How do you know you haven't let us try!" Ruby said adamantly intent on helping

Her hand reached out to his and warmth engulfed him he looked to her as she smiled brighter.

"Please, Sora" Nostalgia, that's what it felt like,

He was always quick to make friends, constantly going through hell and high-water to prove his loyalty and the one time he wanted to do things on his own he's met with his own medicine.

 _Poetic justice_

Before he could give the girl an answer another helicopter came into view hovering over the group. Professor Ozpin in view.

Due to his weakened state, he was dragged along without much effort it didn't stop him from verbally telling them to let him go.

He wanted to be left alone despite the words they spoke.

He was going to die or be taken in by Xehanort to become his 13th seeker of darkness

He'd rather die than let that happen.

Yensid let Sora go on this trip alone he needed to find himself again. However, Yensid himself knew that it was entirely possible for Sora to fall to the darkness.

" _13 seekers of darkness and 7 heroes of light as far as that goes if Tera came back or if I passed on – Ventus or even Roxas…they could easily take my place_ " Sora looked to his left as the silver eyed girl – known as Ruby kept her hand firmly clasped around his. He visibly calmed around her they reasoned. He couldn't pinpoint why he couldn't bring himself to escape when around her. In part to the fact that she had to as they put it; _use her jaws to force life into him_ and he owed her.

"Where are you from, Sora?" Ruby asked, the group focused to the brunette, his clothes still tattered and covered in blood, his eyes wouldn't focus on anyone. He didn't want to get close, as selfish as it sounded, in his mind It wasn't a terrible thing. If they got close they would be sad if something happened to him or Xehanort could use them to unlock his darkness.

"An island" He responded simply

"Oh, from Patch? Or Menagerie? Oh wait, if it was Patch we might met at some point – but I think we'd remember him, right Yang?" Her sister responded with a shrug

"Menagerie is Faunus populated, I doubt that's any human would end up living" Blake added in

"The place, I'm from is where my problems started" He tried to be as vague as possible

"Then, what about that weapon of yours it seems so unique, could I see it again?" The girl next to him almost pleaded.

"Look, I told you, you all shouldn't get close to me, after we land I'm leaving, it's for your own good!" Sora responded crossly

"You say that but you have yet to explain why!" Yang growled

"We're trying to be friends with you!" Sora winced a bit as he felt Ruby's hand slip away as Blake added in her own feelings.

Left to the darkness once again, he felt the old man's hold on his strengthen once again. He sunk into his chair.

"He was on that helicopter" Sora started

"Who? The pilot? What about him?" Weiss asked this time

"It was no pilot, that was the same man who has been hunting me down since this journey of mine began" Ruby adorned a look of worry as did Blake

"Then why not hide somewhere he couldn't possibly find you?" An older voice spoke Sora looked up to see the older man – adorned with a petty coat, scarf glasses and grey hair. Ozpin.

"My students seem adamant on helping you, so why don't you stay with us awhile at least until your wounds heal. You can decide afterwards if you truly wish to stay or not." He thought for what felt like hours but was only a few moments on his answer. When he went to speak a sharp pain in his head kept him from voicing his thoughts.

 **Did you think I'd let you off that easily?** A rumble from the back of the helicopter caused the group to fall about, Ruby wasn't as lucky to just land on the metal floor she ended up hanging out of the door itself. Sora held firmly onto the petite girl until something made the helicopter shake again sending them spiraling into the forest floor.

Screams for the girl made it to the brunettes' ears, her face was full of something – he couldn't quite put his finger on.

He knew one thing though, he wasn't going to let her get hurt.

He pulled the girl into his arms and shifted his weight so he was underneath her. Her eyes held protest and she tried separating herself, when his eyes held shock for a moment she wished she fought harder to see what he saw above them. Instead - waiting for the inevitable pain she wrapped her free arm around his neck and buried her head into his chest as they hit the ground with a sickening **thwack.**

 **Why are you so afraid?**

 **You won't get close to people? That's so unlike you, Sora.**

 **Instead of bringing people into the light to fight alongside you, you're fighting alone?**

 **I can see through your fear, boy.**

 **Don't want someone – anyone to get hurt but you yourself are afraid.**

 **Of yourself, of your friends.**

 **Of the darkness, you harbor.**

When Ruby woke up next, she was still in the arms of her reluctant savior. She stood up checking around for cuts or anything. She was fine looking down at her metaphorical cushion, he was covered in cuts and blood she didn't see any fractures or anything broken but, she tried her best to use her aura to make the fall as painless as possible.

Above her the sky started to darken, not because of the sun setting but rain. For the second time, she was tasked with carrying the person below her.

"When this is over you'll be the one carrying **me** " She huffed out and blushed a bit at her own choice of words.

"And I'm blushing because of the implications not because of you!" She received no response

He was clearly out cold she assumed. She went to try and lift him up only for Sora's eyes to flutter open and his body to jerk up into a sitting position.

"We're okay?" He asked incredulously he hissed soon after realizing how battered he was from the fall.

"Here, I'll help you, it's going to rain we need to find shelter so I can contact my sister so we can get out of here" Sora said nothing and huddled close to the smaller of the two as they began walking, as she predicted, rain fell seconds after.

"A cave!" awhile after walking Ruby spotted a cave and booked it inside, it was bigger than she thought it'd be.

A small pond was in the far south side and lit up by some fireflies. She started to shiver a bit though as she marveled at the sight.

"Our clothes are wet, we need a fire to dry them." Sora hobbled forward

"With what firewood, and we can't go back out there because if we start searching for wood we'll just end up worse off" Sora said nothing but threw his torn and ripped jacket off onto the ground.

" _At least, I can do this"_ He shot a fire spell onto his article of clothing bringing the cave to life with light the last of his mana was drained. Throughout all this his stamina was low, his drive forms were a probable risk to his health and if he didn't get rest and food he wouldn't stand a chance against even a woodland rabbit.

"What was that, magic?" She drew closer

"Is that your semblance?" She asked again stopping herself "But wait, that power you used before I figured that was it – you seem more and more special no wonder someone is after you!" Sora took a seat near his now burning clothing and Ruby somewhat reluctant to do the same did so after a moment of thinking.

They sat silently for a while Ruby drifted from the wall in front of them to the water that even in this light looked crystal clear and finally to the boy near her, she didn't know what to make of him personally.

If he wasn't so – weird? Weird she'd probably like him. She could easily admit he was handsome even now. The way his hair drooped framing his face and giving his expressive eyes a form of mystery to them made her want to know more. She wanted to get closer. He wasn't as toweringly tall as Jaune but his back – his demeanor gave of the vibe that he'd protect her, anyone that needed it above all else at least, she at first thought that now? She had no idea her curiosity got the better of her she inched a bit closer being as brave as she could, expecting him to yell or move away from her. Slowly her hand reached his once again.

"Once you can get a hold of your friends, we'll go our separate ways" Sora finally said, Ruby felt discomfort in her heart for once. _If i fall you'd be next_

"Why, we can help you-"Sora raised his hand to stop her. _If no one is near by what could happen to you?_

"No, not against that monster." Ruby grew furious _I can't protect anyone from him I'm not strong enough_

"I don't get you! You saved me – twice and yet you act so distant because some guy is out to get you, why not let people who _want_ to help you help!" _Let me stay by your side_

" _Because of what he can do to me, what he could make me become, no one should be a witness to that"_ He thought to himself

"If you think we can't protect ourselves your mistaken all of us are hunters we can take care of ourselves, we can help you!" Sora grit his teeth, those expressive eyes looking back to her equally expressive silver.

"You can't, you can't help me, you can't stop him he will destroy everyone you care about and not bat an eye, the further away from me you are the better!" His words boomed through the cave echoing into her heart. _He'll take me away from everyone here, you can't get close to me!_

"I…I see you don't want -." He winced her soft words hurt even more so when her voice hitched in her throat he probably hurt her but he had to know why

"Ruby I'm –"A loud beep from an object on Ruby's belt stopped Sora mid-sentence

"It's getting low on battery, Yang also sent a message that they'll be here within the hour." Ruby shivered a bit holding herself trying to keep warm. Sora seeing this, pulled her close.

"You need to keep warm" Her eyes met his, the once expressive blue seemed dull as hers did at this very moment.

She laid against his chest with a bit of a pout on her features

"I just want to help you." She said after a moment

"It's better this way, he's not one to leave his enemies alive." She didn't want to give up

"You risked your life to save me, I'm sure," She paused for a moment to look at him fully

"I'm sure if – we work together we can defeat him together"

" **What an optimistic child you've found, Sora"** Out of the darkness footsteps echoed until finally the man who filled Sora with trepidation was in full view.

With only the light of the now dimming fire his guide Sora stood up and summoned Lionheart and took stance.

"You intend to fight?" Sora glared back defiant

"Ruby, get out of here, he's after me you have no reason to stay" He looked back at where the girl was originally seated she wasn't there.

" Pushing everyone away because you know what you are, so what will you cling to now?" Even in the dimming light Sora knew he was smiling so hard his face would probably crack if it went any wider

"I won't give up, if I take you down here and now, no one else – will have to deal with you!" Sora tried using his drive form but to no avail he grimaced ever so reluctant to use them in a rational sense but when in a fight it's the first thing he tries.

Typical

"You don't have any _light_ to use those pesky forms, my boy you come at me with your own strength or not at all" Sora shot off a pitiful blast of blizzard which the elderly man easily deflected, Sora came flying right behind it with a vertical strike that was dodged easily.

Sora haphazardly tried again only to get into a stalemate – if Xehanort using one arm and Sora using both was a stalemate that was as close as it was going to be at this point.

He was toying with him. It didn't matter at least to Sora, he knew he didn't have the strength to fight him and at this point it was a fool's tale to think he had a chance.

"I'm sorry, Ruby I was being selfish but-" The sound of footsteps cut off his train of thought

"But what!?" She came back and he couldn't help but be shocked

"Did you really think I'd leave you? I just brought some help" Ruby stood alongside those three girls from before, behind them – JNPR and from the looks of it the professor.

"Oh I see…" Xehanort looked to the brunette the young girl he met before he could see the two of them a bond quickly being formed in his head and he couldn't help but laugh manically as he summoned blades of pure red energy to send flying in every direction.

"I SEE THIS JUST GETS BETTER AND BETTER!" Xehanort howled as the cave began to crumble from his attack, luckily everyone managed to doge the more lethal blades that Xehanort sent out.

"You will live for now boy," Sora growled

"What do you mean?! I'm right here face me!" A rock from the cave came crashing toward the teen only for Blake to save him.

"You can worry about that guy later, let's get out of here!" Sora glared at the spot the man of darkness once stood begrudgingly making way out of the cave.

"I honestly can't tell if you're brave or a fool" Opzin took a sip of his coffee sighing when it quenched what thirst he had. When he learned his students left without his permission on a mission that was way above their grade he was furious – more worried but still furious.

"What if instead of a human you fell into a trap? What if Sora had died, where would you be?" Tension rose in his shoulders taking a look at the four girls in front of him.

"As soon – as soon as we saw him down there we knew without a second thought we had to help, isn't that what we're supposed to do?!" Blake questioned

"You had no way of knowing you got lucky, do you expect that luck to continue? You should've been thoughtful and be thankful you found a capable warrior and not white fang, girls" he turned to the only teenage boy in the room

"Speaking of, I don't personally have a reason to lecture you, but you should know your own limits if your trying to keep people out to protect them all you're going to do is-"The man sighed releasing the tension in his shoulders and sat back in his chair trying to find a way to convey his words.

"What am I doing, you know this, I know you do, so you know what I'm going to do?" The girls tensed up concern and dread covered expressions met his calm calculated one

"Until I can figure out what to do with you, and because they were so adamant to break my rules; you will stay with them. They found you they'll look after you" The group groaned in unision

"I'm not a kid I can take care of myself!" Sora protested

"Yeah, you hear that, he's not a kid he can take care of himself!" Yang repeated

"That man Xehanort was it? Is after you and after that test we ran it's clear-"

" _Now Sora, I'm going to ask you a few questions about yourself and you're to answer honestly"_

 _He shrugged at this_

" _Do you have a lot of friends?"_ The woman asked, she seemed plain to him almost normal in every way when he compared her to this school she seemed out of place a lot of it confused him it was – so high-tech.

" _Yeah, I do they mean everything to me, I'd do anything for them_ " He smiled a bit at the thought of his friends

" _And that man who is after you,"_ Sora went rigid

He was being monitored and he tried to put on a brave face but Xehanort was the sole reason he was so emotionally defeated.

" _He's the reason I need to leave he'll come after me, and he'll take down anyone in his way"_ He looked away from the woman an uneasiness radiated from him

" _That's not all is there?"_

"You didn't answer her. You aren't emotionally capable of being left to your own devices. As an educator, I can't let you leave, knowing full well if I did you'd probably wind up dead if I did that." Sora gave him a challenging look.

"So, this all comes full circle. Team RWBY you will look after Sora for his extended period stay until he is emotionally restored or this foe is defeated" He looked to the five

"If he escapes you will be deemed responsible and expelled, do I make myself clear" an audible gasp made him glance over to Weiss

"Something to say Weiss?"

"Sir, with all do respect why must we look after him he's a warrior isn't he not only that – expulsion?!"

"Because, what this fight brings us is beyond just beacon, you could say it's the _key_ to everything"

"D-Did you just" Sora started Yang cut him off with a laugh

"Alright, pun sealed it I'm in, don't have much of a choice but I'm in" Yang smiled

"I normally would be against it not knowing what i'm up against, but if it means helping something bigger than myself, I'll help you know aside the looming threat of expulsion" Blake smiled at the teenager who seemed sullen in thought

"You'd better not, do anything to get us expelled, my family name rests on you!" Weiss hollered stomping out of the room in a huff.

"You were hoping you'd die out there that's why you wanted them to stay away, wasn't it?" Ozpin asked soon after Weiss left the room the shift in demeanor was all Ozpin needed to know that he was right on the money.

"I've left you new clothing – as well what is your weapon of choice I might add –"Sora drew out the keyblade

"I need no weapon this is all I need." He placed the blade over his shoulder out of habit

"Since you aren't from around here Sora, I'll have Blake give you a run down for classes. And Sora." The brunette turned to face him

"You aren't alone here, if you need anything don't hesitate to ask, I know that you intended to lose your life and I know you hold some power here that I honestly can't grasp. However; I hope you can begin to turn around for the better" Ruby bounced up to the teenager

"This place runs on happy faces not frownie faces so smile!" Sora's eyes widened thinking back to the first time he met Donald and goofy he couldn't help but slowly smile, that smile turned into a fullblown laugh

She blushed more embarrassed because she felt she made a fool of herself

"It's not you, just a friend of mine told me something similar years ago" He gave her a thumbs up and a signature smile that only turned her a shade darker

"I was arrogant to try and deal with all of it on my own, I…just couldn't stand to see him harm someone else,"

After a moment of thought Ozpin stood up catching the attention of the teenagers.

"I would like to see, just how strong you are, Ruby, escort him down to the auditorium an an hour?" Ozpin made way for the door

"Sure, but who is he going to fight?" Ozpin smirked a bit

"Pyrrha"

* * *

" _Whatever that man did to him"_ The nurse started

" _It's affecting him on a deeper emotional and subconscious level. He's systematically breaking him he needs support. He needs people to surround him so he doesn't fall into a pit he can never get out of"_

" _So, he needs friends I take it?"_ Ozpin asked skeptically

" _He needs love, and emotional support, if you will"_

* * *

"Yensid, are you sure that was the best place to send Sora?" King mickey asked incredulously

"He needs to confront his demons Mickey you know this better than anyone, if he can't then he is lost to us, as harsh as this sounds, we have to trust and believe in him. It'll be radio silence until then" The king huffed in annoyance

"We almost lost him to Xehanort this is a test of his will, if he comes back we know his alignment if he does not…"

* * *

Ruby walked into the shared dorm room with her friends thinking over everything with a sigh of relief and stress. Deciding to take a shower, Ruby stripped herself of everything but her undergarments on her way to the bathroom, twisted the knob only to be met with a _very_ stimulating sight.

Sora stood in front of her his generally wild hair was swept off to the side in an attempt at a semblance of a hair style, that wasn't the problem though, he was **shirtless** his old shirt was laying on his shoulder but that didn't do enough to hide his toned body from her spying eyes. He had some scars but that only accented his visible abs for her to drink in.

She didn't notice she was starting to drool she took one step in a general direction trying to position herself in a more nonchalant way – as if this _wasn't_ the first time she saw a guy that she found in a small way attractive shirtless.

In her effort she lost her footing, not exactly finding anywhere else to look fell forward onto her new friends' chest causing him to take a tumble toward the floor.

Time froze for them, she inched a bit closer

"I - I'm sorry" She sheepishly hid her face

"This isn't the first time you've been this close to me right? You even took my first kiss" He added looking away from the girl

"Would you - I could do it again"

Sora looked at her skeptically, before he could utter a sentence

The door to the dorm opened

"Ruby we're…. WHAT THE –"Weiss Blake and Yang came back to see her younger sister in nothing but undergarments against her new classmate and roommates chest.

Yang cracked her knuckles. Sora silently wished the day would be over

"Now hold on I can explain- "Yang's fist flew toward him in the most dodge able of fashions he contemplated it for a moment, sighed and accepted his fate.

"SORA!"

"NOT MY FACE!"

* * *

 **Reviews are welcome, lemme know what you think? I dunno if i should kinda have Sora dip in and out of the emotional coasters internally or mix it up**


	2. Trials of Confliction

**Here it is, chapter two.**

 **Ah before i forget, Sora seems pessimistic right now, after everything that happened during DDD I found it odd how he could really be happy finding out what he could become and not bat an eye to it. I found that uncharacteristic in real life - i know really it's a game but, really? He won't always be like this!**

"Dor zee record I dould've dodged" Sora was nursing a bleeding nose, near an apologetic Ruby and triumphant Yang

"Uh-huh keep telling yourself that and you'll miss my next right hook" Wiping the blood from his nose and gently moved it around to make sure it wasn't broken – just cut from the force of the blow he honestly expected her to break it two times over. He stood up and placed on his new shoes. The clothes he had on now (Kingdomhearts 3 attire) fit more snugly and felt a bit better when he practiced a few swings

"Are you going to be okay to go? I mean if it hurts you don't _have_ to go you know" Yang stated nonchalantly laced with a smugness only he recognized

"You're being smug about this" Sora walked toward the door

"Sorry about her, she punches first and asks questions later" Ruby laughed forcefully in hopes to ease the tension

"Of course, I'm going to hit someone trying to f- "Weiss covered the exuberant blondes mouth

"Yang, language!" She turned her attention to Sora

"She is right though, how do we know you didn't put up some form of front earlier and what we saw earlier wasn't your true colors?" Sora opened the door without turning to face the girls.

"Can we just get this over with, you all said we had class, later right? May as well not make this last as long as it needs to be "He paused for a moment

"For the last time, I didn't try and do things to your sister, I uh- "He turned to the group with the most flustered face they'd seen on his features scratching his cheek a bit.

"I'm still – new to being around girls." He looked up with a rose tint dusting his cheeks and Ruby couldn't help but mimic his cheeks.

"Well maybe I should explain, hm?" Yang leaned close to the brunette causing him to leap back.

"W-Yang what are you doing?!" Sora shouted as her grin came closer and closer.

* * *

"Ok Sora, the point of this is to ring out or deplete the aura of your enemy you may also forfeit if need be, understand?" Sora stood in the ring across from him, Pyrrha a woman he remembered seeing at the mountain, she wore mostly golden armor with a mixture of yellow, a golden sword and shield to match, this worked well to make her bright red hair and green eyes stand out.

"Are you ready?" Ozpin asked Sora's response was to pull out his keyblade.

"Begin!"

"Oh, he's going to get creamed" Yang smirked

"I wouldn't be too sure, Yang" Ruby said knowingly

Normally Sora would fight reactively to try and gauge the person's strength and fight accordingly. He wasn't doing that today, he was already bitter about dealing with Xehanort, about getting hit in the face and finding out he had a make out session with a girl that he had no recollection of!

He was mad that he wasn't exactly awake for it and he couldn't understand why.

" _It wasn't her but, do I really have a reason to be upset, I mean Ruby is…"_ He shook his head he didn't know her as long as he did to make any comments he steeled himself.

Sora was gone in a blur slamming his right foot into the side of Pyrrha's shield with enough strength for him to cause her guard to break for only a moment, he leapt back.

"I see, you aren't some push over" Sora readied himself again

"You can tell just from that?" Pyrrha smiled mirthfully

"If you were anyone else you would've been on the floor already" Pyrrha was the one to begin the assault this time with three vertical strikes that Sora dodged easily, finally leaping into the air, hoping her feet would make contact. Her shield was next as she threw it toward her opponent he deflected. He jumped back when she landed and her sword transformed into what appeared to be…

"Is that a gun?" Sora asked incredulously His only response was a smirk and gunfire. He ran ducked and dodged as much as he could before finally casting reflect happy after some rest and whatever that potion before Ruby sank past his lips – as he was told, returned his mana. She didn't expect her bullet to fly back into her so quickly, or at all really and took a hit for it.

"Alright, alright I'll let you have that one, how about we get serious here?" She changed stance

"Fine, don't complain to me when you get hurt!" The brunette was gone in a moment appearing in front of the red head sending her into the sky with a hit of his keyblade

" **Ars Arcanium!"** Sora became a blur of strikes that Pyrrha couldn't hope to defend against with thirteenth consecutive strike, sent Pyrrha into the air as he flipped into another knock up with his leg higher into the air.

" **Ragnarok**!" A few more strikes led into a small burst of beams striking her aura, said red head landed in a heap. She looked to her aura meter – only about 30 percent left she glared a bit smirking as she did.

"You're stronger than I thought" She righted herself returning to stance

"Are you going to **show me your true power** " Sora shook his head he thought for a moment he saw – no, it couldn't have been he righted himself he figured if he was going to use that power he'd save it he didn't know how many times he could activate it.

Pyrrha ran at her adversary at full speed intent on landing a blow to even the playing field, the closer she got the more intimidated she felt. Something about him felt – different. She raised her arm to strike only for her to meet thin air. She looked back to defend and barely made it in time only suffering a strong knock back.

Sora came on the attack this time swinging at an iron defense. Everytime his blade was knocked back he'd summon it into his other hand and kept going keeping Pyrrha on her toes.

"He's – beating her? He's beating her! But She'll come back right, no way Pyrrha would lose" Jaune was on completely absorbed into the fight

"No, Jaune he's winning I don't think she can win this one." Ren the normal stoic of his team spoke out causing the other two sitting on the sidelines to look back at the fight in awe.

Pyrrha wasn't one to stay on the defensive for this long, tried going for a shield bash when Sora's keyblade came speeding toward her, she succeeded when it finally met. Closed the distance and brought her blade overhead to land a blow. Sora recovered quickly jumping back spinning his keyblade in his hand he changed stance vanishing once again and reappearing behind the young warrior.

They stood for a moment before Pyrrha finally fell and Sora himself noticed he'd been hit again

" _I was careless"_

That single blow dropped him to 60 percent the second to 30, he was the only one concerned with this. Everyone one else was in awe that he could beat arguably the strongest huntress in training.

"Pyrrha, you'd do best to redouble on your training. Especially against faster opponents" A woman standing near a podium Glenda goodwitch was overseeing the practice duel as Ozpin stood in the background watching intently.

"Sora, it seems what aura you have is being hindered by your health I suggest you take caution and prepare accordingly" He still had much to learn.

"Well done, Sora" Pyrrha walked up holding out her hand in a gesture of the friendly duel. "You fight extremely well; would you be willing to spar again? I have much I could learn from you!" The keybarer gave a skeptical look

"I'm – " He looked back to see a look of respect a gleam in her eyes as if this was the first time she'd find anyone who could truly test her.

"I –" He was cut off by Ruby and her team silently thankful for them intervening.

"I didn't think I'd ever live to see the day the mighty Pyrrha Nikos would lose a fight" Even if it was meant playfully almost anything coming out of the mouth of Weiss was just met head on as snarky.

"Well, I was bound to lose at some point in life someone is always better, you know?" Her smile widened "I'm not mad it just shows me I still have more to practice, it's better I learn now so I don't get stagnant in my progress and never get any further!"

"You're really pumped, aren't you?" Yang laughed

"Of course, I was always regarded as the strongest of our year but now, I have a chance to grow and contend against someone for that spot and a challenge is always nice"

" _But I don't want to stick out"_ Sora huffed out noticing a blonde nearby Jaune was it? He looked at the girls talking with a mix of awkwardness and want, he wanted to be strong too it seemed.

"-As far as sparring goes I called dibs!" Ruby called out with a smile

"Why you? Pyrrha asked first shouldn't you let her go first? It's only fair" Weiss shot back

"Yeah, but he owes me, plus _someone_ needs stick with him, remember?" Yang deadpanned

"I forgot we have to _babysit_ " She mocked, Sora glared

"I didn't ask you to, we were forced into this, remember? All I have to do is prove to Ozpin I won't leave and you guys will be free of that verbal contract, right?" Sora reasoned

"As much as I'd like that as an option I don't think Ozpin will let it go that easily, for some reason he didn't seem too keen on losing you, I wonder why." Blake gave a skeptical look towards Sora, however his gaze drifted off and away from the group.

" _What do you know, Ozpin?"_ He looked back shaking his head ignoring the crowd for a moment realization hit him. Ozpin needed him in some way before he eventually left? Before he-

He stooped there because even he didn't know what would happen.

" _I need to make the most of this I can look past the darkness that haunts me Ozpin, no they need me. I need to put my fear aside and be myself, if I let this haunt me forever he wins"_ Taking a deep breath he turned back and smiled brightly shocking the four girls

"Look, no reason to think about it too much right? Let's just grab some food I'm starving." He motioned toward Weiss and Yang who started to usher off with confused looks.

"Ah, Pyrrha, next time Ruby and I are around we'll spar for sure!" He called back. In the hall on the way toward the cafeteria Weiss couldn't help but stare at the unlikely teammate.

"What was that, you've been pessimistic since I met you, and now you're changing your tune, care to explain?" Weiss' foot was tapping clearly impatient and wanting an answer

He sighed but looked her dead in the eyes a hint of warmth in his expressive blue eyes

"Before I got here I went through something pretty soul crushing" He laughed a bit at his own personal failure

"Fighting against not only Xehanort but myself" Sora looked to each of them

"But, in there surrounded by all of you, I felt – like myself I think I shouldn't let Xehanort break me, If I kept being down on myself – he'd win" He smiled brightly laughing as he placed his hands on the back of his head in his signature stance. he knew it wasn't the full truth, he wasn't sure if he was right either.

"C'mon let's go!" He moved a panicked Weiss forward who in turn lashed out in a slap to the face

"OW MY NOSE!"

"Don't get all happy go lucky and friendly suddenly I'll do it again!" Sora winced in pain

"Let's go" She responded calmly

Ruby looked ahead at Sora's back smiling mirthfully

"Awe what's wrong Ruby, fall in love already?" Yang knocked her younger sister out of her staring match within seconds she went from pale to beet red and flailing her arms at her sister.

"I did not! I just – like his smile that's all!" Ruby tried willing away her embarrassment

"My baby sister is too cute!" Yang cooed

"Yeah, of course!" The sisters heard Sora's words looking ahead both mouths agape

"Do you really mean that?" Yang quickly spouted

"Why would I lie about something like that?" He turned back to Blake and Weiss missing Ruby's red flushed face.

"I don't see why me being able to summon the keyblade from my heart is such a stretch of the imagination at this point" The brunette shrugged turning back to the conversation with Weiss and Blake, he didn't exactly hear the words the duo behind him said.

In the cafeteria, the group of girls got a close look at _man_ in his prime habitat. Stuffing his face with food so quickly you'd think he was a vacuum.

"Jeez slow down there you might _yoke_ " Sora looked up from his drink swallowing slowly.

"Eh? Eh?" Sora shook his head

"I wish I choked at that" Sora responded dismissively ignoring the feeling of laughter in his throat. after all the hits to the face this would be his vengeance.

"Oh, c'mon it wasn't that bad" Yang looked around the table – only Ruby seemed to giggle a bit at this

"You guys are lame" Yang huffed

"Speaking of, you sure perked up quick, didn't think you'd go from a stick in the mud to a tolerable human being" Weiss gave him a cross look along with her comment

"Well, I don't have much choice but to make the best of it, I got you four in a situation you'd rather not be in, right?" Three of the four nodded Ruby looked to her team before continuing to eat a cookie no one even noticed she found.

"I think, maybe I'll be of some help" Sora concluded

"Well outside of us having to _save_ you only a few hours ago we have an **important** mission tomorrow as soon as you're done we have history and after that hunter basics so – c'mon then" Sora felt more conflicted.

"Wait, aren't I –"He paused and stood up noting Blake and Yang already on Weiss' tail Ruby stood finishing her snack giving the teen a light smile and motioning him to follow.

If only knew the horrors that would follow him as he was led by this hooded girl would be his undoing he would've stopped there.

* * *

"This is the most boring thing I've ever sat through in my life!" Sora whispered to the girl next to him who happened to be Ruby, Yang next to her laughed a bit.

"What's so funny miss Long?" Yang quickly righted herself into a quick _nothing_ but Dr. Oobleck kept his eye trained on the group.

"You there, Sora, was it? Come down here" Sora was quick to glance over at Yang trying to stifle laughter as he stood up.

"You're the new student, right? I hear you carry a weapon not seen since ancient times, care to show me?" Sora met the man's gaze only to have it drop to the floor, it felt like all eyes were on him and despite his notion to be his old self he felt as though Xehanort was watching him.

Warmth radiated from his hand as he summoned his keyblade once again the room filled once again with astonishment

"And does it transform into anything?" He was met with a quizzical look however after a moment of thinking it over formed his keyblade into twin guns, Sora himself was blown away at his prowess but played it off.

"I see, but I hear you could garner another transformation that held a lot more power – Ruby, describe it again?" the attention flooded to the girl whose eyes lit up in elation as she described the form

"It was all white and black and he had a second weapon and he was floating and went all _woosh_ and _kablam_ and was really pretty looking" the last bit died at her lips only she – and Yang heard as Dr. Oobleck motioned for the boy to show this power.

"I – uh" All eyes were on him once more, looking over to the group he spent the most time with – Weiss was paying attention through her nail file, Blake seemed more attentive, Yang was being Yang and lastly Ruby who looked about ready to blast out of her seat in excitement and had her eyes glued to his.

" _Here goes everything"_ Sora clutched his heart

" _Give me strength!"_ Sora began to float into the air an orb of white energy surrounded him, the light faded and a second keyblade rotated around the teen featuring a more majestic look about him.

"Marvelous! The power emitting from you is beyond anything I've seen in recent years, I must study this post haste!" started to marvel at the differences and began jotting down some things on paper.

"Just a moment longer, Sora you'll be free to go!" The teen didn't hear this however, light was fading from his form and his vision was getting blurry.

"And – done, you're free to- Sora?" He looked back to notice blood leaking from his nose and seconds later he was on the ground the form dissipating as well as his consciousness.

The room went silent Dr. Oobleck grabbed the unconscious teen and ran him to the infirmary

"Uh oh?" Yang spouted earning her glares

"Do you think he's ok?" Ruby asked aloud

"What do you think? Maybe that power is just something he can't do too often and Dr. Oobleck pushed him to use something he's not capable of using so much" Blake reasoned

* * *

Assaulted by that guy who eerily looked like him Sora thrashing about in the bed he was forced upon.

" **Can't even hold up a few seconds? How pathetic are you!?"** Laughter soon followed

" **At this rate, you won't even last long enough to make this fun for me!"**

" **All your doing is letting the darkness seep in, you're making this so easy it's almost a joke Xehanort will be pleased!"**

" _What's that have to do with you?!"_ Sora asked more out of concern for himself and this planet

" **The more darkness fills you, the easier it'll be."** Those words left a chilling echo in his heart

" _For what!"_ An answer never came as he woke up to a bright light and the spectacles of .

"You're awake, good I was worried, it seems your body went through a strain trying to control that burst of aura and was seeking something to stabilize – rather a secondary source of energy to keep it going." Dr. Oobleck dropped his loud robust nature and leveled with the brunette.

"If you knew this you should've told me, I wouldn't willingly put one of my students in danger especially if I could help it," Sora couldn't give him a response. Still plagued with his vision of impending personal doom.

"I'll deter from asking again unless you can figure out how to use it on your own, I'd rather not open Pandora's box letting you try that again" Sora looked toward the man gripping the sheets on the kept bed of the infirmary. He wasn't hiding his fear at this moment.

"I-" his voice cracked for a moment he closed his eyes shrinking in on himself and shook his head as a means to dismiss the Dr. instead of pushing the question he opened the door.

"If something is troubling you, Sora my door is always open" Sora heard the soft _clack_ of the door as he sat huddled in on himself.

* * *

"I'm supposed to be the hero." He reasoned

"But, I'm the one whose afraid" His voice cracked causing him to swallow back his inner turmoil

"That's why you have friends to support you," He shot up, looking to his left to see Blake of all people, smiling softly, when she noticed he wasn't retreating she motioned toward the bed taking a seat his eyes retreated downward

"You're afraid, of that man Xehanort?" She questioned motioning her hand to look toward her instead of the blanket he held onto like it held some form of safety.

"He's not my only issue, Blake. Far from it." The black clad faunas tilted her head in confusion as he continued

"I have to stop him that'll never change, but I also have a battle within myself that only I can fight"

"You never have to fight alone, Sora" He looked at her, really looked Blake – just like Ruby, he held something akin to a form of respect he couldn't comprehend for the girl in front of him.

"I've been persecuted my whole life because I'm different you know? Not only did I have to fight against this oppression but I also had to fight against my own personal issues, at times it felt like I was my own worst enemy when it came to the things I did to get the freedom I wanted I couldn't tell if it was really me wanting to fight or the cause." She clasped a hand around Sora's

"Even after all that I decided that it was better I fight for the good instead of fighting for a cause I knew was wrong, and it took a while but I finally feel like I'm not fighting alone anymore, I have friends to fight alongside me for everyone not just my people."

"You have us, we won't let you go through it alone, Sora" Blake smiled brightly

"You're different?" She nodded and removed a string around her head revealing her Faunus heritage Sora looked on for a moment silence filled the duo before he shrugged.

"What, I'm a Faunus, does that bother you?" She said apprehensively

Thinking back to Donald, goofy and the king he couldn't see what she was so afraid of!

"I've hung out with Faunus types before, I don't see why you'd get hunted down or treated differently for it, two of my closest friends are" She gave him a pensive look

"You have Faunus friends?" She responded incredulously

"Well, three, but I haven't seen them for some time, we got separated It's been a month since I've seen them" He looked to the ceiling in thought

"But you'll see them again, one day" He turned fully to look at the person before him. She was kind and caring and he needed that more than anything right now, his fear was fading, he felt the need to smile at her.

"Look at you two getting all close, if you keep it up my little sister will get jealous" Yang entered the room soon after Weiss followed, with a putting Ruby

"I will _not_ I – I couldn't like someone so –"She looked at the brunette noticing his heartfelt smile and who it was directed at and felt a pang of jealousy however ignoring it she scooted closer to her sister as the two of them stood up.

"Feeling better?" Yang smirked

"As good as right as rain. What'd I miss?"

"Debrief tomorrow morning so be on your best behavior I'd like to do this as tight knit as we can!" Weiss commanded

"Yes, your highness" Sora mocked much to Weiss' irritation

"With you accompanying us we should be a shoe in to get noticed" She continued.

"A-Am I just a means to an end for her?" Sora gestured toward the blonde of the group who just shrugged

"I try not to stand too close to the freezer" Yang commented off handedly causing Weiss to retort haphazardly.

Sora couldn't help but laugh alongside the youngest member of the group.

"You know, you two really seem like two peas in a pod when both of you are smiling together" Blake commented walking toward the door with a smile when she noticed both blush and not make eye contact.

* * *

Catching up with the Faunus down the hallway seeing her chatting with a guy – who Sora wasn't familiar with.

"Oh, hey sun!" Ruby called happily "Come meet out friend Sora!" The person in question came toward the group, he wore an open shirt like – just a shirt that left nothing to the imagination when it came to his torso, blonde hair, shorts and tan.

Reminded him of Tidus

"So, this is the guy who beat Pyrrha? But he doesn't look all that tough"

Scratch that he was a clone with a tail, all hope is lost.

"Sora's stronger than he looks," Ruby defended Yang snickered

"Yeah, but he can't doge a fist to the face" Sun laughed at this

"I **can** I just figured it was best I took it in case you caused more damage to anyone else" Yang flicked his nose in response

"Gah, stop doing that!" Sora barked Yang's response was laughter

"Nice to meet you Sora, I'm Sun" He held out his hand

"Likewise," Sora smiled

"This is a rare moment, the sun and the sky are here in the flesh and shaking hands" Yang joked causing everyone to give her odd looks, Ruby once again being the only one to laugh Blake shrugged and rolled her eyes at the immature joke.

"Anyway," Sun turned his attention to Blake

"Any chance of us, you know going out on like you know" His sentence fell dead with a hand gesture that was lost on the Faunus.

"Do they…" Sora started gesturing toward the both of them.

"We had a dance recently, these two got close, Sun has been trying to get Blake's attention ever since"

"Why, jealous?" Weiss smirked

"What? Why would I be?" His eyes shifted away to anyone other than the Ice woman – landing on Ruby who looked to the brunette looking away as quickly as they laid eyes on each other blushing all the while.

"I – I have no reason to be, Blake is a really good person!" Sora scratched his neck in embarrassment repeating his previous statement.

It was hard to look at her, without feeling shy. She saw more of him than even Kairi had.

The kiss did also make things more – difficult he didn't know how to act around her when it came to that, they were friends right? He didn't want to me an assumption let alone know how to respond if she grew feelings.

It also didn't help that, that was his first kiss.

He had to deal with what feelings he had for Kairi and –

Why was he talking like –

Like he'd stay here forever.

* * *

When nightfall came they were faced with another problem.

Sleeping arrangements

"So, who is Sora bunking with?" Ruby asked innocently enough to cause everyone but the brunette in question to look at her.

"Ruby, my cute little sister you do know girls and boys sharing a bed is meant for people who are dating right?" Ruby cocked her head to the side

"Yeah, but we only have four beds so where would he sleep?" Seeing the issue to this Yang scratched her cheek

"He can bunk with me if it solves the problem," Blake commented

"W-wait no, how do you think Sun would feel?" Ruby chided

"What do you mean, Sun and I are just – "Oh that little –

"Fine, Weiss is already out of the question so all that's left is you two." Blake resigned to bed looking on with a look of disinterest

"Well, guess you're going to bunk with me, I can't let a boy be all on my sister" Sora's response was a quizzical look

"What does me being a boy have to do with this?"

 **Clueless**

"I can just sleep on the floor if is that much of a hassle, I'd rather not get hit in the face in my sleep." Sora recalled his previous encounter with the blonde

"You'd likely get smothered not hit" Yang added

"Smothered?" Yang folded her arms under her chest to emphasize her meaning. All the blood drained from his face

"So, I think I should sleep on the floor, how about that?" He hurried away

"Well Yang that was an effortless way to decide things" Ruby looked on defeated

"Well this way no one feels weird about it. Since he decided on his own"

Within minutes they fell asleep. Everyone sleeping soundly.

Except Sora.

His nightmares came to haunt him again, fighting that lookalike once again this time with his keyblade in hand his friends falling one by one the last one standing he wasn't willing to lose everytime he swung one of his friends vanished, the last one left was...

* * *

He was tossing and turning so much Ruby who normally wouldn't so much as bat an eye at something like this woke up. She reasoned if anyone would wake up due to something like this it'd be Blake. Ruby looked over to see the girl in question eyeing her, gesturing her to deal with it for her sake.

She hopped down from her bed and made way to the corner Sora slept.

"Kai.."

" _Kai, who or what is he dreaming of?"_ She couldn't help but wonder, at the same time question why it mattered

"No. You won't hurt them I!" Ruby glared worried placed her hand on the teen's chest shaking him lightly

"Sora, wake up" Ruby cooed her tone hushed but still filled of care and worry. After more tossing and turning he shot up in his barely cognitive state he grabbed a hold on the ravenette. Pulling her into his arms and holding her close, his lips resting on the crown of her head.

" _Ri"_ It came out as a whisper but it was enough to make her sink in to his chest as a few loose tears fell.

 _"He's thinking of another girl?"_

" _Why am I crying, I haven't known this kind of pain, it hurts, I don't like him, right? He's my friend"_

" _Right?"_ She didn't think she'd be getting any sleep tonight.

 **Trying to get them to flesh out one by one, Sorry if anyone seems ooc or anything. Next will be the season finale of season two and i'll go from there. Again sorry about any mistakes - kinda late here!**


	3. Chapter 3

Ruby woke up with a cool feeling on her cheeks they felt soggy her tears dried and anything cool would most likely hurt them, she decided it was best to stay snuggled up in her blanket.

She did wonder why her bed wasn't soft.

Or why she was as warm as she was.

She couldn't see anything anyway, she decided to move her hands forward, she felt another person around her, pushing herself back just enough to realize she was in someone's chest.

A toned chest, the chest of her friend Sora. She shot back looking up and past her friend to see if anyone was awake. In her wiggling Sora pulled her closer. As cute as it _could've_ been she wasn't exactly in the best of situations to enjoy it.

Mentally or physically.

However, this was the first person she's ever felt differently about, she wasn't sure what about him made her feel this way. She figured it was because he was different. When she first saw him floating above her and her friends like a guardian angel as a protector, something so – different. She couldn't help but…

Admire? Respect?

She didn't know.

That reminded her of the one thing she as supposed to do before she met her new friend and dread filled her. She weaseled her way out of his grip and ran to the bathroom quickly changing out of her pajamas and into her battle attire.

"I'll be back." Ruby walked out of her room into the hall and toward the elevator. It took Sora a good five minutes lacking warmth to wake up. Groggy and irritable from the cool air he opened his eyes and quickly closed them.

* * *

"Yang!" He chastised "Oh, grow a pair, at least compliment me instead of calling me out!" She retaliated

"W- Why would I do that, I shouldn't even be seeing that much of you!" Weiss huffed

"For once he and I agree, I'd rather not make this a habit, Yang can you at least change in the bathroom?" Yang pouted

"But that means I have to walk – seven whole steps" Sora groaned

"I'm just going to go sit in the bathroom until this is over" covering his eyes he stood up walking slow as to not trip

"Am I near the door?" Yang smirked

"Come a bit further." Sora was mentally concerned

"I don't – shouldn't I be turning, right?" "Yang was starting to laugh

"Yeah two more steps" Sora took the steps asked of him standing shakily

"Grab my hand I'll help you the rest of the way, ok?" Sora reached out and time stood still.

"This, this isn't your hand." Sora exhaled through his nose hard.

* * *

Ruby came back about ten minutes later as the trio of girls gathered around her asking about what happened. Sora sat in the corner nursing a bruised cheek.

"I – could ask the same what…" Her eyes met the brunette in the corner

"He did something on accident again and you hit him, again didn't you?" Ruby asked skeptically her eyes narrowed

"Believe me, you don't want to know." Yang responded much to Sora's annoyance he rubbed his cheek and stood up

"Risky move" Weiss commented

"I think you handled it well," Blake reassured

"Are we just going to pretend I know what's going on?" Sora added in

"Has to do with some of those things I told you about earlier, Sora" Blake added cryptically

"It'll be ok Ruby, Oh I know what'll brighten your mood," She walked toward the door where a package lay

"When did that get there?" Sora stood up

"While you were unconscious" Yang commented off handedly

"Oh, that reminds me, here" Yang threw him a letter

"Had some seal on it so I couldn't open it" Sora pouted

"Why would you open my mail?!" Yang shrugged

"Well I couldn't open it so your secrets safe," Yang stuck her tongue out jokingly as she threw the mail at him

"I won't read your mushy love letter" Yang went back over to her own devices with her team who looked back to see a miffed Sora.

"I – don't have one!" He responded quietly.

"C'mon Yang you don't have to tease him so much you know?" Weiss began showing signs of laughter

Ruby was beside herself, she knew from her night interaction that he had someone on his mind despite his response.

To her making friends as hard as it was, was easier than dealing with her confusing emotions for him.

She just didn't know what exactly. This was foreign to her. She tried to be content but – apart of her wanted to press on and ask him.

Just what this person _she_ was, her chest felt tight and a pit grew in her stomach for something unknown to her as she looked around the room to her elder sister who seemed to understand. With a knowing smile, she held out something familiar to her that made her explode with happiness.

"Zwei!" She squealed with happiness cradling the puppy who yipped and licked in excitement

"A puppy?" Sora moved a bit closer, the puppy in response licked his hand happily hopping out of his owner's arms and licking him wildly, causing the brunette to laugh hysterically.

"That tickles!" Sora cried out in between laughter, Ruby crawled up to her pet and attempted to grab a hold of her dog only for it to slip away and cuddle into Sora's chest, she reached forward too far as the dog playfully dodged and rolled onto his back backing as he did. She fell forward using her hands as a brace on either side of her friend. Ruby slowly opened her eyes and stared directly into those shining orbs below her.

For a moment, she felt the urge to stare as he looked into her eyes with that warm smile he would present her, made her uneasy.

"So, what's this all about anyway." Sora asked after catching his breath and placing the puppy in his lose grip

* * *

In Ozpin's office bickering was had over the previous conversation that _still_ wasn't dropped and it was giving the man a migraine

"You intend to send that kid as a messenger? You're going to involve someone who might potentially be the greatest – if your words and tests are anything to go by military strength we have at our enemy with little to no proof of them being where your students say they are."

"On a hunch" General Ironwood gave the most miffed expression he's probably ever given the man before him, friends or not this was Ludicrous.

"I have no way to be sure of him I have no way to know if he's truly going to live up to my expectations he could surpass them or supersede them, however I do know this. If we never give him a chance to prove to us what he **can** do. We'll never know it's a gamble and I'd have to not only bet on him but one team alongside that." Ozpin paused for a moment to collect his thoughts.

"You say we're at war. What's a war without strategy, without risks if we lay over and accept it this is truly lost." His calculating eyes met Ironwoods harsh dark eyes

"He's just one key to this fight, and a bigger one than we can afford to lose, my friend"

"I don't want to acknowledge the white fang as victors this day, peace will come, this is the first step." Ozpin sat back composing himself with a sigh

"I must put faith in them, my students"

* * *

"So, that group you used to work for, White fang" Blake nodded

"They want equality but that turned into bloodshed. An all-out war and you've been following this trying to snuff it out because-"looking to each girl

"You want to cease the conflict before it becomes a full-fledged war, you think it'll be fun, you think it'll help bolster you and help you live up to your family name and help your other goals, and you – you just want to do it because it seems like the right thing to do." Sora stopped on Ruby his eyes held more maturity than any of them were expecting to see from him – effectively killing the mood however he was holding Zwei and petting him akin to an evil villain would.

"Ruff" Sora looked down to the puppy

"I agree Zwei. No matter the reason we can't let them do this alone" He looked up with a smile

"I'll help you guys out, just leave it to me!"

"What do you even mean it's too dangerous!" Weiss threw in

"Really, _this_ is too dangerous?" Sora emphasized

"fighting against hordes of enemies who can eat your heart, is dangerous, fighting against a titan taller than buildings is dangerous, fighting a fallen angel that you can't even defeat and isn't trying – is sure as hell dangerous. _This?!_ Nah this'll be easy" Sora held a thumb up

"What the hell kind of life is outside of Vale that you've faced all of that and lived?!" Blake this time asked

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you" Ruby shot forward ecstatically asking questions, Blake however was giving the teen a skeptical eye.

"You're like a real hero, Sora!" He smiled sheepishly eyes lighting up with the compliment. She wanted to know more.

However, the intercom ruined her chances. They had to leave.

"He left enough food for Zwei at least, that's what dad said" A giant pile flooded out of the envelope like magic the puppy barked happily.

"We can't just leave him here, what if he gets lonely?" Ruby pouted

"It's at worst going to be a week we don't know but I'm sure Sora will be ok with him" Weiss added despite her want to coddle the pooch she kept her hands to herself the teen in response pointed an accusing finger

"You know I should be out there, I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if something happened to you" Weiss' eyes lit up for a moment growing more perplexed as she tilted her head to the side

"Well, I'll give you more points than Jaune. You aren't as annoying and you're more capable but I'll pass. Not my style" Sora gave her an incredulous look, mouth slightly agape.

"I mean _all_ of you, **princess**. If I'm with you this won't even last a week I bet!" He thumped his chest in bravado

The ice queen sighed resigning and leaving her teammate to him to his own devices left the room. Sora smiled triumphantly walking behind her

"Well, he has enough food I'm sure he'll be fine, dad wouldn't do something without a reason" Sora looked back a bit of a glint of mystery in his eye

* * *

"You must have a great dad" his words left an infliction of something more.

"Well, he's great yeah but he's a worry wart" Yang responded with a laugh wrapping her arm around her sister

"What about your mom – or mom's I think?" He scratched his cheek in thought of wording and both girls – even Blake's expressions fell to a sullen one

"Ruby here her mother died my mother, no one's seen her since I was born" Sora wore his expression on his sleeve

"Oh, I'm so sorry I-"Yang raised her hand

"It's ok, you had no way of knowing" Yang smiled a bit

"Ruby is all I need to get through most things, as long as she can reach her dream, and I can have fun along the way, what else could I ask for?" Both girls smiled as Yang squeezed her sister tighter.

"I've never known mine" Sora responded quietly Blake picked him up however.

"Your parents?" Sora perked up knowing full well she heard

"My dad, I've never known him. I was an only kid so I didn't have anyone else around, all I had was my mother but – when" He paused swallowing a lump in his throat he didn't realize he had

"When Xehanort attacked that was the last I heard of her" A grim air filled the hall as he spoke. Unsure of how to feel Blake apologized

"It's alright, Blake you had no idea, I'm here with you all this is more than enough to make up for what I've lost."

She doubted this. As Weiss placed a careful hand and a firm squeeze on his shoulder, it was clear they all felt that way.

As they entered the crowded amphitheater it felt thick with tension.

"When did you – bring that backpack?" Ruby froze

"Girls got to bring necessities you know!" He cocked his head to the side

"But, I've never seen you wear makeup or using a lot of expensive products like Weiss" Ruby panicked

"Well maybe I want to impress someone!" Sora cocked a brow

"N- I'm trying to impress –" She looked around quickly she didn't see anyone and her eyes met the floor biting her lip.

"I'm trying to impress someone!" It sounded forced incredibly so

"I've never seen you –" He paused Ruby's eyes met his and he felt himself feel something, she looked _sad_.

"Never mind sorry I won't pry, good luck I'm not great with that kind of stuff but if I can help tell me!" As they split off Ruby couldn't help but berate herself for lying

"What's wrong, Ruby?" Weiss walked over as she placed her bag down

"I – panicked when Sora asked about the bag and one thing led to another and" She sighed

"I told him I'm interested in someone to get him to stop asking questions" Weiss was trying to hold in her laughter

Ruby stood there pouting, Weiss, whipping a tear away as she calmed down she smiled

"I think you have something you need to clear up with him– you have something you need to say, right? Don't hold it in" Weiss smiled in sympathy Ruby latched onto her friend

"I knew we were best friends Weiss!" Weiss flinched back

"Hey, let go this isn't the time, or place, and I didn't agree to this hug!"

"Ruby, Weiss, come on Ozpin is about to start" Blake's words tore Ruby away from her friend

Blake's words rang true as Miss Goodwitch began shushing student's moments later Ozpin began speaking.

Sora didn't understand the gravity of his words before, this world seemed in more peril than he thought - granted this was everyone choosing what to go for in terms of representation but when it came to the missions and shadowing it seemed this world was teeming with danger and more of those _Grimm_ he fought his first day here which reminded him of heartless. Listening to words that didn't have as much of an effect as the person next to him or anyone else in the room for that matter. He did feel a need to try his best.

The group gathered around Ruby after the speech was had Sora was still bewildered over how much danger they could really be in, and kept mowing over things in his head.

 _If it really gets that bad, will I have the power to protect my friends?_ He knew they were strong but if Xehanort or god forbid anything else came along like heartless they would be in trouble.

It seemed to him the mission they wanted to do was locked off Ozpin made his presence known to the group eyeing Sora as he did.

"Under normal circumstances I wouldn't allow my students to do something so haphazard however –"He looked over all of them

"Someone needs to send a message, he pressed a few buttons and they were cleared for the mission, with glee they went toward the machine as Ozpin pulled Sora away.

"As far as today onward goes, I'd like you to watch over them those girls - trouble seems to follow them and that man your after might be coming after them as we speak, he seemed fixed on my charges just as well as you, I know I'm asking a lot of you but you're all I have to rely on with your power…" Sora looked up to the man worry filled him but he smiled none the less

"Xehanort is my focus and even if you said nothing to me, I'd still go along with them. A dangerous mission means that he's likely to be there. I can't give him a chance to harm anyone!"

Ozpin smiled one of relief.

"Welcome aboard Sora, I expect wonderful things from you in the future" What

He wouldn't be here forever just until he could defeat Xehanort or at least get him to leave this land he didn't know how to break it to him. He clasped the letter he received as he looked toward his group

 _"More worlds need me, I can't always be around I can't be what you want me to be forever but for now – I can"_

* * *

Greeted with old friends that for Sora he was just recently meeting stood back awkwardly as they conversed.

"Feeling a bit secluded? I get that" Jaune stood next to the brunette

"I'm fine I don't have a lot in common with you all yet, I've just spent my time with them" Sora stated

"You will, hey uh – think you could apologize to Weiss for me? At one point, I had a thing for her and I kind of annoyed her, but I think I've got my eyes on someone else" Sora cocked his head off to the side

"Ruby?" It was a question that caught him off guard and made the blonde laugh

"What?! Sora no, how could I?" Silence filled the two of them

"But then –"Sora cocked his head to the side

"I kind of thought after you showed you might get her to realize there is more than fighting needed to be a hero or a hunter" Jaune added a bit cryptically

"I always thought being strong was all I needed to be and I wasn't, i'm still not but after Pyrrha helped me I've slowly started to improve because I had people I cared about I started to get better"

"My point is, she needs someone to push her to be stronger I feel with you being here she'll find that in you a reason to push herself and get stronger" Sora looked at him with a sense of respect he didn't think or know he'd receive from the blonde, he was smarter than he gave him credit for.

"So, who do you like?" Sora asked breaking the silence

"Oh c'mon dude I can't tell you I'll jinx it!" Jaune waved him off

"Break a leg out there, if any of you come back unconscious I'll know it's too tough out there and hide in my room until you take care of it." Sora gave him a perplexed look Jaune smiled for a moment then laughed

"Good luck, Sora" Jaune walked back to his team, Weiss called Sora back as he gave one last look to his friend

"Sorry that took longer than I expected," Sora smiled sheepishly

"It's ok, Ruby was gushing to Nora the whole time about your weapon" Ruby raised her hands in defense running in between them with a pout

"I did not! Maybe a little, but not the whole time!" Sora smiled he wanted to say something but they were interrupted

"You ladies are five minutes late and therefore off schedule we don't have time for lollygagging come on now children!" They looked ahead to see Dr. Oobleck

"You also won't be needing those bags I've provided all rations provisional's you'll need" Ruby grew worried catching this Sora walked ahead

"You can't prepare for everything right?" He asked

"Sora, I've considered everything, leave your possessions here!" Sora grew frustrated

Ruby's bag started to move. As she clearly ignored his words and hopped onto the helicopter

* * *

 _You've got to be kidding me_

After an elongated speech, they were permitted to the helicopter, Sora knew the man could talk but jeez could he **really** talk they boarded the helicopter as most of the other teams did.

"We've been tasked with looking for a den of Grimm, the place you mentioned before, mount Glenn it's where humanity was driven back to where we stand today – but" Sora finally looked to the group as the helicopter slowed its pace.

"We've put a lot of faith in you, you who bested Pyrrha Nikos you're stronger than we know, with you we stand a chance at winning. That weapon you hold if what they say holds true you are our best bet right now" He felt pressured to go beyond what he felt capable all he could do was nod.

"Remember this is reconnaissance no action should be needed unless backed into a corner" Sometime after they landed hopping out weapons drawn for no other reason than to be ready and to not let your guard down. Sora was the last off – his reasoning? Trying to figure out if he even brought all of his keychains. Fumbling around he found the chain he received from Ruby placing it in his pocket he put on Oblivion hopping out and onto the ground below taking note of how desolate the area before them was.

"Now listen well ladies – Sora, you all may still be children but from this day on you'll be taking your first steps as a huntress – you a hunter, you need to do exactly as I say. Do you understand?" He looked to Ruby

"I thought I told you to leave your possessions at home?" She flinched

"To be fair you didn't tell us to listen to you, so I didn't" Ruby stated

"She's not wrong" Sora tried to hold in his laughter

"Leave it here, will pick it up on our return" He ordered

"But –"Sora stepped forward

"Hey, one bag can't be that bad, right? You've put a lot of faith in me, so I'll just do more work it's not a big- "

"It's not about who does more Sora, I'm in charge if something happens under my watch I can take action to remove all of them this school and with that you will be taken in under more harsh treatment, what freedom you have is because they are here, Ruby put the bag down" He commanded.

Sora understood that if it wasn't for what he did for Ruby and her team at that mountain he'd probably be poked and prodded like an animal – hell he probably would've died that day.

He couldn't let that kindness go to waste.

"You entrusted me that means you should trust my team too. If it's that big of a deal I'll take care of everything else, just show some leeway?" Sora once again pleaded Before he could do much more Zwei popped his head out of the bag. They froze

" _Get back in the bag"_ Ruby whispered Sora facepalmed

"We're here to investigate an urban jungle teeming with death and hostility and you brought a dog?"

He exploded in happiness

"Dogs are man's best friend and are great for sniffing out danger and locating enemy threats with their sensitive ears, genius!" Ruby was proud

"I'm a genius" everyone but Blake covered their faces

"So, what are your orders Dr.?" Blake cut to the chase

"Recently this area has been a hotspot for Grimm activity there are several reasons for this one of which being Grimm"

Silence

"Uh, what?" Sora looked to the doctor

"Is…that a joke?" Sora asked quizzically

"Grimm approximately 100 yards from us at this moment" They pulled weapons but were asked to stop he explained that Grimm were attracted by a mix of negative emotions and were probably attracted by the hidden group around the area. They needed to wait, and hope to be led to the group and eventually to the masterminds

"Grimm are led by negative emotions…so that means"

 _"They were led to me because of my negative emotions and…the kayblade amplified that?"_

"These Grimm seem exactly like the enemies I've been facing, heartless, they feed off negative emotions as well, but only my weapon can take them. So, if you see any don't attack them!" Sora commanded

As heartless spawned from the ground Sora raised his hands as the heartless lunged at the Grimm fusing into some orange eyed monstrosity.

"Heartless are of a hive mind, if Grimm aren't then…"

"Seems we have more of a problem then we initially thought."

"These Grimm seem exactly like the enemies I've been facing, heartless, they feed off negative emotions as well, but only my weapon can take them. So, if you see any don't attack them!"" Sora commanded

As heartless spawned from the ground Sora raised his hands as the heartless lunged at the Grimm fusing into some orange eyed monstrosity.

"Heartless are of a hive mind, if Grimm aren't then…"

"Seems we have more of a problem then we initially thought."

 **This was going to be longer, much longer but I'm going out of town in a day so. I finished this a bit sooner and had to cut some corners, next chapter will be longer. Sorry bout that.**


	4. Breakthrough: Valor

**I couldn't leave it where it was, wanted to finish another one as quick as I could.**

 **Blaze777: Yeah nah I get it, it's fine I wasn't entirely happy with what was done with the previous one I wrote especially the middle part I normally reread it at least eight times before it goes up I didn't have that luxury, just going to put this out there. Yeah, she did cry and I should've expressed that it wasn't a great time to do it but I should've used a different way of expressing it but still keeping the emotional moment. It's not because of Kairi I can tell you that. Or emotions of the heart. Was gonna explain that this chapter kind of. I was basing her emotions off of people around that age instead of thinking about it from a story perspective. (I know girls who act like that it makes me cringe) I'll clean it up. You stuck around and you're reviewing so. Thanks, and the reason I responded as such was because of the way it came off. I realize you aren't a bad person so don't sweat it**

 **A heads up did this on my phone next chapter i'll be home for so sorry if its lacking.**

 **With that out of the way…let's continue**

* * *

"Orange, they…came together? Into one conscious?"Blake was marveling at the enemy

"Less – whatever it is you're doing more fighting!" Sora charged first Ruby looked on ahead that feeling in her chest again lowering to her stomach settling in a pit. Was she worried?

Sora cleanly ripped through the only one ahead as two came from both his left and right, he jumped into the air sending his keyblade down in a **strike raid** like fashion. Killing them as hearts left them.

"Even if they fused they aren't strong" He looked back to see his team struggle with the other two. They were faster than them fighting at an average speed.

They were easy for him because he was so used to fighting Heartless it was second nature – they weren't used to the unorthodox ways they fought. Sora sliced through them quickly looking to the group.

"if you need help tell me, these things fight similar to Heartless." rubbed his chin

"Then we'll leave fighting them to you, Sora"

Silence for a moment.

"Wait, what!" Weiss shouted

"Anything with orange or yellow eyes are yours to deal with, Sora" To say he was flabbergasted would be an understatement he didn't let it deter him however

"Alright, fine then" Sora turned away from the group his weapon at the ready

"Wait, you can't be serious, you can't fight everything alone" Sora huffed

"I can do this!" Grimm came running at the vigorous battle cry he made leaving the four girls enemies to focus on – stood back and watched curious about how his students would fare.

Sora charged further ahead of the group to keep the orange eyed monsters away from them, intent on taking him more than anyone else, they went into the ground below similar to Shadows leaping out of the ground and toward the teen. He rammed his keyblade through the snout of one jumping back and recalling his blade slicing through another's legs, jumping high into the air he slammed another into the earth. The last one stood back growling ready to attack. Sora stood waiting in stance, it began to give off an aura and it's eyes deepening to a purple hue it lunged in a mass of purple energy slamming into Sora's gut.

" _What?!"_ He landed in a heap after a moment or two he stood shaking his head

" _ **You not win"**_ He swore he was going crazy at this moment it sounded close to Xehanort but in broken speech

"You – it can talk?!" Flabbergasted

It refused to speak again, something told him Xehanort had something to do with its speech, he looked back to the girls noting them faring well he turned his attention to the beast before him was already readying a dark fire spell. He flinched not expecting it, tried to ready reflect in time.

He received burns but managed to do it, running past his spell into the open mouth of the beast he threw his keyblade towards its mouth, speeding up to grab a hold of the blade rending it through.

* * *

"Yang, why do you want to be a huntress" It was a simple question

"To see my sisters dream through – I thought it'd be fun so –" shook his head

"Why do _you_ want to be a huntress" He repeated

"I'm a thrill seeker fighting day by day and adventure at every turn, being a huntress just fit the bill on that sort of life" The man said nothing but pressed on

"More will come be ready" Sora inhaled deep trying to catch his breath as he jogged to catch up

Boarbatusks came along the Beowolves more of them with orange eyes

"It seems the deeper we continue the more of the fused ones we'll find, Sora?" Instead of responding he swapped Oblivion for Fenrir, using **Sonic-raid** and jumping high into the air after the last strike; casting lightning taking out several more.

"Weiss, you have your fathers' dust industry to fall back on with a cushy job, why all of this huntress business?" asked

"To prove myself, I don't need his approval I can earn the Schnee name on my own strength – to show that we aren't what the world perceives us to be." gave a quick jolt on some paper earning him an ire filled look from Weiss.

Ruby glanced at the man in confusion as they began walking once again. Finding a simple building Blake was the first to enter, noticing the bat like Grimm were quickly dispatched by her, the only reprieve Sora received since the first wave.

"If you're going to ask, my reason is simple. I won't stand for more corruption by the White Fang, I won't stand by and let someone else get hurt if I can help it. I must atone" had his mouth open but promptly shut it. Writing things down again.

Ruby and I will scout ahead you four check the surrounding for more so we can setup camp.

"What? Can't you see he's done enough?" Weiss defended much to her dislike of the teen her disdain of seeing him worked to the bone was more than she could bare

"It's ok, Weiss I asked for this" Sora slowly walked past her "If these Grimm best me, what good am I against Xehanort?" He smiled through his exhausted state running ahead

"He's going to get hurt, we have to fight with him!" Blake charged forward

As if knowing the future he got scratched up pretty bad but played it off as nonchalantly as possible

* * *

Xehanort couldn't help but laugh to himself at this rate he'd have what he wanted. Worst case he could find a back up or two. He managed to track this worlds underground populace in Cinder Fall and her group. Who weren't too keen on helping the elderly man. After taking the three of them down relatively quickly without much effort. They subjugated themselves.

"With my power, you might become actual threats to society" Cinder glared but was reluctant to speak out

"That hatred, the fire in your belly is strong you could easily gain what you seek through my guidance – what do you say?" As reluctant as she was she had a plan.

"I will follow you, along with my subordinates" Mercury and Emerald gave looks of shock but she looked back with a smirk

"You will come to embrace the darkness and power you have my word a taste of my power ill unleash at behest of your charge, the orange...one be sure to get a good seat"

* * *

That night Ruby was on first watch Blake, Yang and Weiss had time to rest but chose to talk about why the Dr chose to speak to them. Exceptions being Sora and Ruby respectively.

"Did he ever speak to you, Sora?" Yang turned her head to the brunette's location tending to his wounds to the best of his ability, seeing this, Weiss sat up and walked over.

"You fought too much on your own this what you had coming" Sora smiled

"But the rest of you are okay. That's all that matters" Weiss glared

"Don't be so selfless that's a sign of someone so eager to die. Have some self worth you have as much of a reason to live as the rest of us. You could've died, you know." Sora pouted as Weiss used her ice to lessen the pain. Sora could've used magic but he didn't know if he could recover his mana pool with there being little to no magic in the air. He sighed to himself.

"I'm sorry, Weiss" The heiress smiled

"It's alright but we're working together you can afford to lean on us you know." He nodded after a once over she nodded at her handy work and went back to her bed.

Sora stayed up a bit longer mowing over everything that happened. He figured if he was going into the heart of the negativity here he'd see Xehanort again soon. He stood up and made way to Ruby's location she looked up for a brief moment before returning to look out at Zwei

"Holding up alright?" He leaned against a broken piece of the building the inhabited.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" She responded he laughed at this.

"I'll be fine, fighting a lot is no big deal" He shrugged taking a seat

She felt that pit again but ignored it

"Who is Kairi?" The words caused Sora to jump in his seat

"You talk in your sleep" She mumbled

Sora assumed she asked for a reason but sighed to himself

"She's someone I risked my life for, someone I fought to the death to get back, she's someone dear to me" Sora recalled his feelings for his long time friend he wasn't going to lie to Ruby about these things.

Instead of feeling pain and heartache she felt perplexed. She felt that she might have some feeling toward him but after this. What exactly did she feel? She wasn't sure. She wanted more time to be around him but something kept her from asking that.

"I should've said something, I think. I'm not great with girls and when I got here It seemed as though I might be able to find time to think over those feelings and take time to think about other more important things" He scratched his cheek

"After meeting you four. I think I found more time to laugh and smile than I have in two days than I have in weeks, thank you" Sora smiled at her. She returned it but something inside her felt unsure of if she was smiling for his words or something else.

She looked back to her puppy, Zwei decided to run off to the bathroom, Ruby panicked and ran off.

"Zwei we're at a wasteland you can literally do that anywhere!" Ruby called after him Sora after a few moments gave chase.

" _Seems she's over the initial meeting we had, but I feel like I should've chosen better words_ " He shook his head and charged further. Noticing she stopped near an abandoned building she grabbed him and brought him close.

"Ruby what are-" Using her index finger pointed toward two men in white armor and masks similar to Grimm.

"White Fang" Ruby moved closer to the edge of the building

"You want to tail them don't you?" Ruby looked back with a nod the brunette huffed

He couldn't let her go alone

Following for a few blocks they ran into a open street. They had to be close. They entered a building and Ruby was hot on them she was so focused she didn't notice the ground starting to give way.

"Ruby!" Sora shouted he ran after her grabbing the end of her scythe. Luckily she got a hold of Zwei before they fell too far down. A fall this far would mean sudden death for the pup.

She threw him toward the ground above.

"Just hang on I got you, Ruby!" Sora winced as blood started to drip from his hands from the position he held the scythe

"Sora. Let me go, just – tell the others" He grimaced

"No way can I do that and you know that!" her grip was loosening

"Climb up I can keep this steady, c'mon!" Sora shouted Zwei was already gone obviously toward the camp. Sora heard shouting behind him more soldiers.

"You can't fend them off and pull me up, let me go!" He glared at the girl

He had no intention of doing that as cold metal met his flesh he winced and cried out as he moved forward causing the scythe to move lower and her to sink lower into the pit.

"Just – let me go! I don't need you I'll be fine on my own!" With eyes closed and grit teeth she spoke she didn't hear anything.

"Do you really mean that?" it was a whisper

"I don't want to be protected by you, I can protect myself!" She screamed a shot grazed his shoulder but it was enough to shake Ruby from her scythe. She fell

She knew why now. She knew why she was so upset. Why she felt uneasy.

She felt weak. When he saved her she felt it then. She cried at her own weakness she was embarrassed because she felt like that.

If she was stronger if they were stronger maybe her mother - Yang's mom would still be here. She was envious of his strength. He was so much more than she felt she'd ever be and it made her emotional.

" _I wish i would've been strong enough to keep you here, mom._ "

Tears fell from her eyes

Sora turned back absolutely livid. Without even giving them a chance to fire again sliced their weapons apart and knocked them out.

* * *

"You're manipulating her emotions?" Roman asked skeptical of the elder man as he ordered his men to move compartments of dust to the train he stationed

"She channled her aura through a keychain I gave her, even if she no longer holds it her aura signature is still engraved in on it. I can effect how she feels to an extent and the more she gives into those emotions the stronger of a hold I will have. With that I can seep dark emotions and change her opinion of things on a whim. I prefer the direct approach but this works just fine seeing Sora try so hard for someone when they can't even bare to look out him without feeling jealous, deep in her head she wants power like Sora and misses her dear mother that was lost so early, just bringing them to the forefront." Xehanort smiled eagerly

"This will..." Roman threw up his hands in hopes to egg him on

"The more these emotions are at the forefront of her mind the easier it is to see darkness as an alternative power source, I can't let Sora be the only egg in my basket. You aren't very smart are you?" Roman with mouth agape glared

"For an old man you sure are rude" Roman huffed

"For someone so young you don't look at all possibilities. Fool"

* * *

Sora ran back to the camp huffing behind Zwei he began barking like crazy Yang and the others rushed toward the commotion ready to fight.

"Ruby - she" Yang ran up faster than Sora could blink red eyes glaring instead of the normal violet

"What happened to Ruby, if anything happened to her i swear i'll-" placed a hand on his charge

"His hands are bloody and his shoulder as well, it's clear whatever happened Sora tried his hardest to protect her, please tell us what happened" After a moment of deciding Yang dropped the teen

"We have to hurry, We got cornered tailing White Fang members, Ruby fell in a hole, I tried to save her but i got hit and she fell she -" He held a crestfallen look about him

"She didn't want my help, she told me she would be fine on her own" Yang gave a skeptical look

"Ruby, would **never** say something like that, why should we believe you? You could easily be working with the enemy by saying something like that!" Sora stood up and glared

"Believe it or not, that's what happened and your sister despite her words needs us if you don't believe me? Fine i'll go save her on my own!" Sora marched off in a huff truth be told, he was afraid to go alone but he couldn't afford to be scared he had to help Ruby, Zwei barked behind the brunette chasing after him.

"You know, what she said could've been a means to get him to come tell us she was in trouble, I doubt Sora would leave her if he could help it" Yang glared

"What makes you so quick to defend him, Blake? Because we saved him that he can do no wrong? We'll follow him but if this is a trap and Ruby gets hurt, its on you!" Yang marched off after the brunette

"You have a sense for good people, Blake, I'm sure she's just fine" Weiss reassured as they walked on behind the brunette.

* * *

They made it back to the hole and Sora picked up Zwei intent on jumping down

"Wait, woah woah you can't jump down there by yourself, you'll get hurt!" Sora put Zwei in Yang's arms using wind magic of Aero around everyone's feet except his own

 _"Not much more left, maybe one or two more spells for the time being"_

"You'll be fine, come on!" Sora jumped down the hole feeling reluctant Weiss and Yang looked to each other, Yang shrugged but jumped first. When Weiss and Blake didn't hear any horrible screams they went next Dr. Oobleck last. Sora found more heartless and a few White Fang members, signaled for the girls to take down the fang while Sora took down the heartless. In a flash of light the heartless were gone and the White Fang members couldn't move, they looked down to find themselves encased waist down in ice Yang and Blake taking them down silently. Sora didn't waste a moment.

" _We're on the way, Ruby_!"

* * *

"So, wait, lemme get this straight, you're going to use this power of yours as a back up? How many of these _eggs_ do you have?" Xehanort gave him a knowing smile

"That would reveal too much now wouldn't it? That boy is too simple for his own good, he'd go to any extent to protect his friends. If he can manage to get through the trials I have in mind then I have others to use. Speaking of" In the Distance he saw a group coming this way

"Are you done toying with that girl? She has no weapon either tie her up or knock her out but do something, I grow tired of seeing you mess around Roman" Xehanort glared

"Hey this is my sting you don't have to be here and you know that" Roman shoved Ruby in the dirt. She tried to fight off the two White fang members she came across earlier but was defeated and dragged along to this encampment and toyed around with for amusement the man near Roman she saw before, Xehanort the man Sora was after she felt darkness radiating off of him. The odd thing was it didn't exactly feel like it was as evil as she expected. Still she had to escape and find her team.

"Roman, this is how its going to play out if I leave, you'll get cocky because you have Ruby under wraps, Sora is going to defeat your men, and the blonde one is going to punch you in the face a couple times and they'll call it a day. With me here you actually have a **chance** of doing well" Roman's shoulders sunk

"Do you really have that little faith in me?" Xehanort snorted

"As if i could have any faith in a man who can't actually kill children" Let us prepare they are nearing us.

* * *

Sora and the others got there in time to see Ruby tied at the wrists. She couldn't fight she was a sitting duck. Her words before she fell irked him but he wanted to help her.

"Trying to play hero even after they spit everything you do back in your face boy? You are too naive it's almost comical" Sora pouted

Xehanort floated down with a sickening smile

"Everyone harbors darkness my boy everyone" An orb of darkness formed in his hand, it floated higher in the sky before pulsing out around the area effecting everyone. Body parts turning into shadows of the former parts Weiss' torso Blake's legs Yang's arms looking past all of the turned White Fang members, and half of Ruby's face was taken.

"Envy. Pride. Anger. Loneliness. All of these emotions are just gateways to darkness I chose you Sora, but if you don't make it that girl her lust for strength and envy of yours is enough-" A flash of light interrupted him

"Defiant until the end of course" Xehanort smiled pointing his hand toward the teen voices flooded into his mind

 _I'll fix what I broke no matter what!_

 _If only I had his power mother would be..._

 _It only I had that strength my father -_

 _With that power, Ruby's dream would be -_

 ** _With that weapon I could fix everything!_**

Sora kneeled as the girls voices entered his mind they became a jumbled mess. He looked to Xehanort, his face contorted into a laughing fit. He looked to Ruby - tears streaming as she almost pleaded with him not to look at her.

None of them could get up, strength was seemingly sapped from them in favor of the shadows attached to them.

 _"I can't let this define me, I'll - save my little sister!"_ Yang grit her teeth as she tried to stand

" _The only one who can make it - I have to put all of my faith in you for now, Sora"_

" _I'll save you all!_ " The turned White fang made way toward him he stood shakily, Bond of Flame in hand. A hand reached out to stop him, Yang looked ahead with red tinted eyes.

* * *

"These guys we can't bust em up right?" Sora nodded Yang glared reluctantly.

"I'll follow your lead then if my power can save Ruby in anyway, i'll do what i have to, let's go Sora!" She grit her teeth

"No baldy is going to use my sisters dream against me!" Sora eyes opened to mimic Yang's equally determined glare and his key blade morphed into that of gauntlets.

 **Link: Ember celica.**

He dashed forward sending blasts of white fire toward the White Fang members erasing the darkness from them as they fell unconscious. Sora finally slammed his off hand into the ground clearing the darkness away from his team. He ran ahead as the leader from what he could gather ran toward a train with Ruby In tow. Sora ran after them dispelling any darkness he could see.

"The train hurry!" He commanded. They filed in above the train

He's likely toward the front of the train you children go ahead I'll deal with the White Fang" Sora looked on head cocked to the side as Dr. Oobleck's mug shifted into a weapon.

"Hurry children, we can't let them take miss Rose" The girls already made way inside. Sora was a bit reluctant

" _I don't need you I'm strong enough to do things on my own_!"

" _If only I had your power my mother would be-_ " Sora clenched his fists he couldn't let her go he had to work this out. Running above the train he made way toward the lead car noting before he left that each one was falling away causing Grimm to appear. He pulled his arm back focusing on the spot crushed through the top of the locomotive with a single punch. He pulled back on the locomotive until it was big enough for him to get through. He jumped down sending a wave of light through his hands dispelling the darkness inside the train itself as Blake using the comotion to finish off the aforementioned leader, Roman.

"C'mon kitty don't do this you and I are too much alike and you know it you can't end me." Roman huddled in on himself

Sora looked to his left Ruby was huddled in a corner sobbing to herself. Sora ran over placing his hands on her shoulders

"Don't look at me!" She shouted

 _"She's still holding onto her feelings"_

"If you don't let go of those negative emotions I can't help you!" She glared through her tears

"I've never wanted help I've been just fine on my own I just - wanted - to prove to everyone I wasn't someone to be looked down on! It was hard to make friends, It was hard to be accepted as a leader, but ever since you came it's been even harder to be seen as someone strong!" Sora placed his head against hers with a smile

"You don't need to try to prove anything, we're friends you, me, Weiss, Blake and Yang and everyone else back at Beacon." Ruby gasped

"You're stronger than I will ever be. I didn't earn this power. It was pawned off on me. But I wouldn't change it now that I have it. I didn't know you then but I do now. I'm here and I will do anything I can to help you, that's what friends do." Light erupted and the darkness vanished from Ruby's face her tears wouldn't go away as she embraced him for a moment.

Roman wasn't looking to give up on that train floor he reached for his cane shooting off a single clip into Sora's back causing him to hunch over and for Ruby to scream. Blake grabbed a hold of the injured teen and forced Ruby despite her concerned and shaking figure up the only latter available.

"You won't get away kids, I'll make sure of that" Roman pressed a button and a bright light erupted and explosions went off.

Above they all huddled together

"He's been hurt" Blake stated checking over the wound

"It's my fault, if I wasn't if I didn't-" Yang made her sister face her

"You know he doesn't think Ill of you Ruby and he wouldn't want you to either!" The brunette shakily stood, Sora's keyblade pointed toward the sky as a dome of clear magic formed around them. As the explosion came and went.

The next time they saw each other they had to fight off Grimm in town square. They dragged Sora to as safe a place as they could find and began taking out as many Grimm as they could.

Other teams such as JNPR and CFVY. came into help slay Ursai and Beowolves. Sora, after finding enough strength to move used what magic he could to get magnet to pull the bullet through his body causing more harm than good he figured.

"I think leaving that in was keeping me from bleeding out" He hissed he shakily stood up to see the forming of a Darkside. All the negativity caused it to show. He kneeled to the ground.

Did he have enough strength to take it down? Would he survive? The Darkside In a vacuum like manor started to absorb the Grimm. Yang and Ruby charged forward punching an slashing at the hulk of darkness but the armor from the Grimm it absorbed protected it. it's yellow eyes turned orange with a roar it knocked everyone away. Ruby and the group landed close to Sora with out too much damage. Yang grabbed a hold of the teen.

"I know may not have the best opinion of us right now but, we need you, we have to defeat this thing or else the city's going to be taken over!" Sora winced but nodded standing up, his body hurt he was tired but he had no choice here, he was the only one.

He began to take on a red hue

"You're pretty brave to let go of your own inhibitions to let someone else have the spotlight, Yang" Sora's eyes took on a red tint and his clothing followed the color scheme of black and red. With the added power he swapped over to Fenrir as his keyblade morphed again into a longer wider blade similar in length to the X-blade. White flames licked the blade and he couldn't help but feel cocky.

"Let's go!" Sora dashed forward jumping into the air and sending a wave of white flame toward the hulk of darkness. It launched the blast away roaring at the teen.

He wasn't deterred. Vanishing In a blur of red he severed one of its arms. It roared and shot purple flames, he brought his blade up to defend himself easily. When the barrage stopped he summoned more white flames around his body and brought them into his blade.

 **Way of the samurai; Twister!**

A low spin was all he needed as he shot a tornado of white flame toward the dark giant setting it ablaze. It's eyes never left his until it vanished completely. Hoisting the blade on his shoulder he landed in the middle of the town.

As Ruby looked on she understood why she was envious of his strength. As he looked back toward her and smiled he held out his hand for her. He was so much stronger than anyone she met and she wanted to be that strong, if she was things could've been different for her, maybe. She took his hand and stood next to him realizing her feelings shifted. He was her friend, and she needed to show that.

And she _maybe_ realized she liked him a bit.

* * *

They never found Xehanort, Roman was taken into custody.

When they got back to beacon after a long day of _another_ hospital visit for the brunette he sat in the room he shared with team RWBY. Opening the letter with the famous King Mickey insignia he sighed and prepared for the worst.

 _"Dear Sora, if you're reading this, then that means we've found your location and we've found you haven't cleared the world of it's darkness yet. Riku has expressed concern for your safety as has Kairi, they almost lost you on your last trial and this one - they share similar concerns. Simply put, because this is a test of your own abilites we will give you a few weeks to finish things up. If you fail one of us will come for you and return you by force, this is for the best in all of our interests, Sora"_

 ** _Signed king_** _**Mickey**_.

* * *

They were concerned.

He couldn't help but feel that in a way they were worried for no reason.

He recalled what they told him after the mark of mastery exam and he closed in on himself.

They didn't want him to get taken by the darkness, at times like this he felt that would probably be the best situation and laugh at himself for thinking like that.

He couldn't leave and let that man sink his claws deeper into this world. He just couldn't help but feel that ball of insecurity in his ability.

His friends still trusted him to carry out his mission right?

The door opened as Sora found a second note encased into the first one, He opened the letter noting it from Kairi as Ruby came into the room

"Reading the letter you got?" Ruby asked as she came closer Sora crumbled the first one as he read the second one.

"Is that from Kairi?" Sora nodded

"You must really like her" When she received no response she got closer

"She's really lucky you know, to have someone go so far just to save them it- must be nice to -" Sora looked toward her with a glint of warmth in his eyes.

"I'd go that far for anyone who needed it."Ruby looked at him perplexed

"Wait, you _like_ Kairi don't you?" Sora cocked his head to the side

"Of course I do she's my friend" Ruby huffed

"No, like, you want to tell her you like her and you know, k-kiss her and stuff" Sora looked off to the side in thought he was fond of the girl he knew that, but did he really think _that_ far into the future?

"Do you have someone you like, Ruby?" The girl jumped facing the teen

"N-No I don't" Sora's eyes never left hers as she spoke

"But I think one day I might and all I can do is hope they reach" She stood up stretching

"Hm, I think, no matter what, if Kairi is happy, i'm happy. If she feels that way, great if not then i can't do much more but hope for the best" Ruby looked down at the letter

"Can I see it? The letter I mean, I don't know her but I'd like to see what she wrote you, if you don't mind?" Sora reached up and handed her the letter.

 _"Dear Sora, are you doing okay? It's been awhile since we spoke but Riku and I have been worried, I've been getting better with the keyblade even Riku is impressed I hope to hear from you soon, and don't forget ok? No matter where you are, I know you'll come back and even if you are dealing with things, we all share the same sky, I know we'll see each other soon._

 _Kairi._

That pit that feeling of jealousy came back and this time it wasn't directed at Sora.

 **So, just so people don't misunderstand I waant things with Kairi addressed. The feelings those two have weren't exactly addressed but hinted at. So i'll use whats next to sway it one way or the other. Tried cleaning up the odd reactions from Ruby a bit because they didnt feel right unless they had an actual motive form an outside source. As of how she felt at the end of the chapter? Her own feelings.**


	5. Wisdom: an Innocent Dream

**This one is a long one, after reading up a bit on the show they had a mission after breach that wasn't shown only hinted at before season 3 started so I decided to kind of make my own of it - Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Ruby wasn't one for feeling much of anything but shy, happy or even angry for time to time but after meeting her teammate Sora, things for her changed drastically. She was feeling new things she wasn't familiar with. After reading that letter she felt conflicted with herself. He was here now, Kairi wasn't. He didn't seem to understand his feelings as being other than friendship – at least in her _opinion_ she didn't know his feelings on the matter.

It's been a week since she read that letter and they had a two weeks before the Vytal festival and she was feeling a little bit more than shy

" _What_ do I do!?" Yang smiled at her sister in a knowing fashion.

"After all that you end up feeling something for him, I mean if that isn't ironic I don't know what is. It's not a terrible thing but, if you do want to be with him to be aware you should make that clear you know" Ruby looked at her sister as if she grew two heads.

"I – don't have that luxury, I don't even know if he likes it here with us either!" Ruby's cheeks grew red

"Well, Sora does have a lot of stuff on his plate, but the least you can do is try, Ruby" Yang walked toward the door of their dorm

"As for if Sora likes it here – "She opened the door to reveal the brunette about ready to knock on the door

"Do you like it here with us?" Sora cocked his head to the side

"I feel like this is one of those double meaning things, but yeah, I do" Sora shrugged

"See, Ruby what are you so afraid of, he likes it here with us" Sora smirked at this

"Since when do you worry so much about the trivial things?" He couldn't tell them yet he knew he needed to but, he couldn't find the time.

After Xehanort vanished his effect on everything – like him was gone for the time being, one thing he did know was if he was still on this planet, Xehanort would continue to inhabit it. With a week left before the Vytal festival he had to get strong enough to face him his deadline was approaching and if he couldn't do it he'd have to leave them. The thought of that left him feeling empty.

He had a lot of friends and he always said goodbye, but knew in his heart he'd see them again, but for some reason with this planet, it felt different.

"You wanted to practice that thing again, right?" Yang broke him out of his reprieve

"Well, as I said, that's just one of the forms I can take – I wasn't able to use it until you put faith in me it seemed so, it seems until I get an external source of energy from you or someone else, I can't transform…" Just then Weiss and Blake came into the dorm

"Ah, Blake, Weiss good timing, Blake, take my hand and channel your aura thing through it really quick" With a shrug Blake did as she was asked

He felt power flow through him as it formed into power he felt it take shape then all too soon explode and send him flying into the window.

"Okay, not the best, idea" They gasped in surprise as Yang helped him up quite easily.

"If that's the case it seems my body can't take that power you have to give, if it's like how it was before, I'll have to ease my way – "He looked to Weiss skeptically

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?" Sora ran up to the heiress

"I need you, c'mon Weiss put some faith in me already!" Weiss glared placing her hands on her hips

"Why not ask Ruby?" Sora looked to the girl who seemed to shy away at the thought of that, Sora knew if he tried – since Blake did trust him and with Ruby it was up in the air, he couldn't risk it right now.

"If this power is how it was when I first received it, Valor then Wisdom, Yang was Valor because of her massive strength" Yang smirked

"Of course! Who else but me these wimps are all flash and no _ompfh_ " Yang mockingly flexed

"And it's clear Blake isn't wisdom her power is too strong, you might hold one of the other forms I was able to use early on, so Weiss, c'mon!" The ice queen sighed reluctantly but held out her hand. Once again, he felt power flow but it was cold which for her made sense. The blue form took shape but didn't hold as long as he expected, it wasn't even long enough to change his weapon.

"Weiss! You don't have as much faith in me as Yang does," The young woman huffed

"You're reliable when it comes to those heartless I've never had to rely on you on anything else so of course I wouldn't have as much faith in you as Yang, as long as you have her back she's put faith in you of course!" Yang snorted

"I put faith in him because he was the only person there who could save Ruby, no one else could've done it." Weiss cocked her head off to the left in annoyance

"Ever since then the drive still works, because she still has faith in me, until you put faith in me I can't even **begin** to work through that with Blake, let alone Ruby" Weiss was visibly displeased but gestured him to follow her.

"Well, this is going to be a doozy" Yang followed the two, Blake looked back to see Ruby's eyes never leaving the floor her feet were rooted on

"Ruby, are you ok?" It was close to not being caught

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine just-" Blake smiled at her friend

"You've opened up to him a lot recently. Ever since the whole train fiasco you were confident to tell Yang and I how you're feeling now as opposed to before, hope things can change. All you can do is be yourself, alright?" Blake smiled a bit walking ahead into the accessible area that was the hallway instead of staying in the dorm.

Ruby was reluctant at first but followed finally

"Dance with me" Sora was taken aback

"You want me to what?" Rubbing his ears making sure he heard her correctly

"Dance with me, it's not that difficult, if you can keep up with me I'll consider it" Weiss held out her hand Sora feeling incredibly reluctant to do this sighed to himself and took her hand roping her in and began waltzing with the heiress elegantly.

Watching Bella and the Beast dance paid off for him. He twirled her around excellently and was lucky enough to _not_ step on her toes. Weiss was surprised and entranced by his moves, as if he was in a house full of glass fighting for his life, careful of any mistakes and precise on his movements.

They ended staring into each other's eyes and Weiss felt _safe_ for a moment but realized all too quickly and shoved him away.

"That was – good now go teach those exact moves to Neptune" Ruby after seeing this was feeling jealous and annoyed with how Weiss was treating him but internalized it

"Neptune and Sun are around for the Vytal festival Neptune is the one with blue hair, find him and teach him these moves, I'd like to be able to dance with him" Weiss stated pointing a commanding finger

"Do this, and I will allow you to use my hand in combat" Sora was miffed

"That means I have to have to have someone dance with me then go over the steps with – Neptune…" Yang laughed

"Why not go over it with Ruby, she hasn't learned waltzing yet and I'm sure she could benefit when she finally gets a boyfriend of her own" Both Sora and Ruby gave the blonde odd looks

"What, I'm being honest here, now go, shoo go dance" Weiss gave a knowing look to the blonde of the group

"You know I'm nice enough to do this so I don't have to hear of it from you later" Yang smirked

"I have no idea what you're talking about" Weiss looked to Blake and then back to Yang

"I know she has something she needs to figure out, and it's best they figure out through dance – lest they come to another more harmful means to solve the issues they have" Weiss folded her arms and looked toward the two walking in the distance

"I don't think he'd hurt her but I think it best they solve this quickly, either of them could get hurt if nothing is said." They shared a look of worry

"I'm sure it'll be alright" Blake walked back to the dorm room

"So, we'll go ahead and practice before going and finding Neptune, alright?" Ruby looked at him skeptically

* * *

They stood in the courtyard amongst the trees and flowers wind blowing gently. She was nervous but Sora's smile reassured her it would be ok. He held out his hands for her to latch onto. Slowly they started to sway and move, her focus was solely on Sora as they moved – eyes locked she was lost in his glowingly warm eyes as they moved to a rhythm neither of them could hear but feel.

Like battle. As he held her close in his arms she felt her heartbeat quicken and her face contort into a redder shade as they were mere inches apart. His face was serious concentrated – contrast to her own. This to her must be how he looked while he fought.

She was entranced and couldn't keep her nerves calm.

He moved in closer and ducked her down holding her still she stared into his eyes for what felt like to her an eternity. She didn't realize she was leaning in until he could feel her heart beating echoing through his chest.

Her eyes closed she inched closer.

 _Did ... she want to kiss him?_ He locked up

" _But, I –"He_ remembered the time he was in Beasts castle and all he wanted to do then was dance with Kairi. Yet here he was dancing with Ruby, a girl who seemed to feel so similar. He knew he couldn't do this, not until he sorted out his feelings for his friend – before he knew how she felt.

Fate wouldn't do him well in his reasoning however Ruby closed the distance on her own accord for her own reasoning close enough for her nose to touch his.

"I know you, you aren't sure" Ruby smiled softly

"Truth be told. This feeling it's new to me but I want to be as close as i can to you" Ruby latched into him tighter

Slow clapping interrupted the duo Sora jumped back looking to the right to see Sun and from what he could guess - Neptune

"Woah, you two really know how to put on a show, you sure Yang isn't going to break his face you two getting all lovey dovey like that?" Sun asked as he walked toward the two, Sora was beside himself.

He shouldn't let himself give in to the temptations of worlds that aren't his own. He couldn't, he looked over to Ruby who couldn't help but smile brightly at the brunette.

His face felt hot.

This happened before when he saw Mulan. He wasn't aware of his seemingly – at least to his knowledge crush on the female warrior but here? It was the opposite. Was it fair to ignore those feelings or indulge in them? He had to know how Kairi felt and even then – he knew at some point he'd have to leave.

If he let things continue he'd break her heart.

To him that was as bad as letting her become a heartless.

"Neptune, right?" The bluenette nodded Sora walked forward

"Let's get this over with, you and me" Sora walked forward

An awkward silence was abundant

"Wait are you – asking me out I mean – that's cool and everything but – "Sora glared and Ruby laughed mirthfully

" _What_ no! Weiss asked me to teach you how to dance so you don't look like a doof, so come on!" Sora huffed without wisdom or any of the other forms his mana would be limited what he had now which was a small amount maybe four or five small spells and one medium one, but healing magic took the most out of him and without healing magic however whatever wounds someone sustained would be a trip to the hospital rather than a quick patch up.

Or worse.

After the quick misunderstanding resolved Sora started to teach Neptune using himself to teach the moves he needed to do and practicing on Ruby after Sora felt he had them down. It wasn't as elegant as what they saw between the two younger teens Sun pointed out, but it was well enough that Weiss would probably give him a passing grade.

It just took them two hours.

Letting Ruby take the blunette to Weiss so he could catch a moment to himself in a nearby restroom Sun was hot on his trails.

"Can I help you?" He turned to Sun

"What's up with you and Ruby?" He asked simply Sora buckled mentally

"I could ask the same with you and Blake" Sora retaliated

"She and I are –"He stopped "This isn't about Blake and I it's about you and Ruby, do you like her?" Sora downcast without much of an answer

"She needed to figure things out, as do I, even if I wanted to give her an answer right now, I couldn't and even if she knew what she wanted the next day, I- don't know" Sora walked past the Faunus sulking as he did

"She likes you, it's clear. I haven't known her as long as Blake but, I've never seen her look at someone like she has you." Sora walked out he didn't know what to make of his situation as he made his way out of the restroom.

Was it obvious? Even Ruby wasn't sure what she wanted and her recent stunt of being so honest had him only wanting answers. Why was he so reluctant to distance himself? He knew better he still had –

"Kairi?" Sora asked as a girl with a strikingly similar appearance to the redhead walked past. The person in question turned to him to reveal Pyrrha with a composed smile she faced him

"Thinking of someone else, Sora?" She asked playfully

"Uh, no. I'm just dealing with feelings?" Pyrrha laughed at that

"Oh? I know that all too well, care to tell me about it?"

"Well, here you go Weiss, your blue bomber learned to dance it only took us three bruised feet and a sore arm" Ruby pushed the stylish bluenette toward Weiss who smiled subtlety.

* * *

"How'd it go, Ruby?" the girl blushed and couldn't meet anyone's gaze

"I – got lost in his eyes I – " Blake looked over to her leader

"They almost kissed or had a really intimate talk" She commented judging from her stance Yang looked back incredulously

"What, my sister growing up and liking a boy, I don't know if I should be proud or wanting to beat our teammate within an inch of his life" Yang cracked her knuckles

"I think Ruby needed this, Yang she needs to figure out how she feels, not you beating anyone who she happens to like" Weiss added in

"He probably has no intention of being with her for all we know, how is it – "Blake placed a hand on her friend and teammate

"It's between them not us, let them work it out, if she comes to like him, then that's all there is to it."

"Well Ruby, do you like him?" Yang asked

"Well Sora, who do you like? I'm sure you've been asked this a lot recently" Sora scratched his head in thought

"I don't know, really. I risked my life to save Kairi before, I've known her since I was a kid. I just don't know how she feels really, and with Ruby, she's – great I'd do the same for Ruby as I have Kairi but – comparing them is wrong and -"He paused, thinking it over.

"If you aren't sure, the best you can do is just, be honest, with yourself and to her, if you don't feel that way at least tell her so she can move on, if you feel something you're better off telling her, she deserves that." Pyrrha smiled kindly thinking over her own feelings for her leader

"Everything I've dreamed of doing for Kairi, I've done for Ruby and it's not right of me to project an image of Kairi onto Ruby and just pretend it's ok to dream" Sora stood up from the fountain they sat under

"But is that really what you've done? Or have you just found someone who wants you and isn't good at hiding it?" Sora looked to the red head in thought

"I need to go back, and face everything, head on" Pyrrha smiled standing at his side

Sora ran back to find his team but, as ready as he was to speak to Ruby, things picked up faster than he liked. Gone was his chance to speak of it as the announcement of the Vytal festival rules came as did Ruby and Yang.

"They went to see someone important before we went on our mission" Weiss walked passed the teen

"We'll be meeting up with them shortly" Sora ran to catch up

As they met in front of the school, Ruby and Yang finally showed up, Taiyang, the father of the duo happened to be with them.

"So, this is your team, what lovely girls and – "He looked to Sora who was trying to latch a keychain onto his keyblade but was having little success

"Who, is this" Taiyang asked voice growing threatening by the moment

"He clearly isn't a teacher" Sora looked up to the man

"Oh, hi there, I'm Sora, nice to meet you!" Sora held out his hand the man knocked it away

"Why is a pesky hormonal boy around my children, as far as _I_ knew this team was all girls!" Sora took a step back

" _I-I'm_ on the team too" He hesitated Taiyang growled

"Where is Ozpin, what kind of management is he running to allow _five_ students on one team let alone **four girls** and _one boy_!" Weiss grew to admire the man before her

"Thank you! Someone _finally_ said it!" Sora, Ruby and Blake looked to the heiress

"You have nothing to worry about, I'm here to help them out, I mean – it's kind of my fault I'm on the team – but not intentionally! My arch nemesis and I fought and I was sent flying into the sky a few thousand feet into the air and landed in a crater – because they were the ones who found me first, he's been after them and me-too sir!" Taiyang looked at him like he grew two heads

"What kind of drugs is he on?" Blake and Ruby couldn't help but cover their faces

" _Dad_ he's serious, Sora is only on our team until the threat is taken care of, after that he'll probably go on his way" Yang tried to calm her father down

"So that giant key," Taiyang pointed to the keyblade

"Is supposed to keep my little girl's safe against some weirdo with – for all I know a giant key too, does all of this come with batteries or do I have to buy those separately" Sora pouted hunching forward

"Yang" Sora held up his hand as Yang nonchalantly walked over and held it for a moment, Sora began to glow red and his keyblade doubled in size and the white flames once again licked his blade.

"Good enough?" He asked Taiyang was anything but skeptical

"No. I'm going to request you to be removed from this team, whatever that guy wants with my children, they don't need to be dragged into it, you can deal with it on your own if you can do things like that" Ruby tugged on her dads arm he looked down to see the closest thing to the face of a beaten puppy in his life he sighed but wasn't deterred just felt he needed to alter his plan a bit.

"Fine, Ruby you know I can't fight that face, but if hear anything about my daughters getting hurt out on your mission, I **will** request you leave this team!" Sora cocked a brow

"I would give my life before I let them get hurt, Sir that's a promise." Ruby ran up hugging Sora, smiling brightly at her victory.

"I'm too kind to go against my children. But you'd do well to keep them safe, or else." He stormed off

"Out of the fryer and into the frying pan" Yang smirked Sora glared

"He's just worried he's always been when I hung around boys" Sora and Ruby stared

"Before or after the time dad heard the rumor about you kissing boys, or the time he thought you had se-"Yang covered her younger sisters mouth

"One rumor and everyone wants to call you a hussy" Yang motioned them to hop aboard the hover ship clearly annoyed

* * *

However, they were being watched.

"So that's him, right? Doesn't look so strong" Mercury smirked

"Believe it or not, that kid could take all three of you on without much effort" Xehanort smiled as Mercury faltered

"I call BS on that, no way he's that strong!" Emerald sighed at her partner

"I have plans for him, don't be so concerned. It isn't hard to break a boy who knows not war of humans" Cinder's eyes widened

"You mean – "Xehanort gave her a nod

"We'll make him understand how painful a fight for survival can be" Xehanort motioned toward the man behind them

"You have the package right, Adam?" The man nodded

"You sure this is all it'll take to get him to comply?" Adam asked skeptically

"He's so simple minded, he'd let you chop him to bits if it meant he could protect her" Adam started moving toward the door to darkness

"Then I will see, just how much I need to exert myself" Xehanort looked back

"He's defeated the legendary one-winged angel. Don't take this lightly" Adam stopped mouth ajar for a moment

"But he's a myth" Xehanort shook his head

"if anything, he's a nightmare, Adam, be weary" The Faunus walked faster through the portal fists clenched and a grin growing.

"I'll hold your head high above these cities so they know the hero they put faith in was bested!"

* * *

Clad in wool parkas and left in a cave wasn't what they had planned. Not by a long shot. It was however the closest place to an apparent fort where heartless activity was as well as White fang activity. Sora wasn't too fond of the cold, living on a beach his whole life made him susceptible to the colder temperature and that really made him irritated. They were supposed to be out in this area for a good four days then head back. If seen or engaged on they could use force. That's what Sora wanted, so they could leave sooner. Stuck in a small cave on the far outside perimeter of the makeshift base with enough provisions for the four days and a tent they sat in. the cold still killed them and didn't seem to help with morale.

The howling of the wind and the falling snow of the blizzard outside wasn't either.

"This place is too cold" Sora sneezed

"We aren't going to be here forever you know, if it's so bad you can go on home" Sora rolled his eyes

"If I could do that do you think I'd be here?" Weiss grit her teeth

"You do like causing a scene so something tells me, yes?" Sora stood up as did Weiss and they walked closer to each other

"Chill, both of you, Sora is clearly irritable in the frigid air and Weiss, you're just agitated because of what areas like this remind you of" They turned to face Blake

"We're going to be here for a few days while we look around and see if we can dismantle the base, we've been here in this cave for all of two hours and at the first sign of conversation you jump down each other's throats" Blake glared a bit

"Yeah, you two _cool it_ " Sora had the notion to slam his head into the cold rocks

"I just want to get this over with, why don't we just go take care of the base now?" Sora began jumping slightly to keep his blood pumping

"We drove here in a blizzard we wouldn't be able to see or even get around without getting lost, you know that we just have to sit here and hope it passes" Yang said logically

"We've got a fire pit, we could make a fire" Ruby reasoned

"We only have four days of fire wood, and we need to save that for sleeping, it gets even colder at night and the last thing we need is to fall asleep without heat and freezing to death" Weiss stated moving the firewood away from the brunette of the group.

"Look, we could use some now, and I'll go gather some on my own later!" Sora said with a smile

"You could get lost and freeze to death, Sora" Ruby looked to the brunette in the most serious face he'd ever seen her have toward him so far.

"It's better me than anyone else" He shot back

"Back on your high horse, again aren't you?" Weiss glared

"Oh, please Weiss you know what I mean, do you really think I mean it in such a narcissistic way?" Blake pinched the bridge of her nose in annoyance

"May as well be, everyone seems to think you're some chosen hero to save the world and puts absolute faith in you. Well not me, you are just a means to an end, as soon as this year is over you will be but a drop in the bucket of success!" Weiss smirked haughtily, she was being cruel and she knew that but she figured he'd just shrug it off, she was angry about being in an area covered in snow, it reminded her of home where she was stuck behind four walls and nothing more. She wanted to be recognized but every time it seemed it was her turn Sora would take what she so desperately wanted in strides, being recognized by the head master and even during the last mission they had, being able to do things solo as if already a full-fledged hunter himself.

It made her angry, she felt it was unfair.

Instead he looked hurt, on the verge of sadness everyone got emotional when they weren't comfortable in an area and let it out in unusual ways but –

"Oh wait, S-Sora I'm-"The brunette stood up and stormed past her all eyes on the white haired heiress, after a moment of internal struggle Ruby chased off after him.

"Is that how you really feel, Weiss?" Yang asked more like demanded

"You know what Ozpin said, his emotional state is pretty bad, he was showing signs of just laying down and dying that day when we found him, being surrounded by us – being his friends broke whatever sadness in his heart he had but – with your words you've probably undone everything he wanted." Blake glared clearly annoyed at her comrade but tried to ignore it.

"I think he truly believed you were his friend no matter how crass you could be," She finished

"I didn't think he'd – "Yang cut her off

"Of course, you didn't think of his feelings you were only as kind as you needed to be, right?" Weiss shook her head.

"It's – not like that, and you know it I was just- "Blake interjected

"Just what? Not happy with how things are? He's here and he's our friend, Weiss. If you're just frustrated and upset then when he comes back here, apologize. If you don't then just stay silent. He'll understand I get what the weather can do but even this was too much." Blake looked away from her friend

"Why couldn't you guys just _cool it_ " Yang snickered

Sora sat at the edge of the cliff they used as a hideout huddled against himself for warmth the blizzard was simply light snow but it was still enough of a problem for anyone trying to walk around as footsteps alerted him to someone nearing.

"I know an apology won't help for what she said, but would it help if I sat and talked with you?" Ruby asked as he turned toward the girl with his eyes expressing sadness.

"Oh, Sora she didn't mean it! When you feel better and she calms down it'll be just like how it was before, I know it!" Ruby rushed over taking a seat near the brunette

"I – what she said felt like, it reminded me of my fight with my best friend and – I shouldn't have let it bother me like that" Ruby shook her head vehemently

"You, storming off like that, shows her how much you **do** care though." Ruby reasoned Sora scooted a bit closer to the petite girl

"It's cold out here, if we're going to stay out here we should stay closer for warmth" Ruby let herself rest against his frame.

"You really care a lot, Weiss knows that, teams fight, it's not uncommon this weather is making everyone a bit irritated, pretty bad that it's only taken us a whole two hours to start fighting though!" Ruby laughed before a sneeze left her mouth.

She wanted to know more about his future, she knew he could be just as childish as she could when he wanted and cared more about friendships than most things and was about as stubborn as her. Out of any other person she's met he felt the most similar – she just couldn't put it into words and wanted him to stay by her side.

Even if she knew he wanted to go home some day she wanted – her fun days to continue with him

"What will you do, after all of this is over anyway?" Ruby asked after a few moments of silence she had to know his true answer

"You mean after Xehanort is defeated? Probably go home, Riku and Kairi are worried about me" Ruby looked crestfallen

"Oh," She mustered her courage as she did when they danced before

"I was hoping, you'd stay around and go on adventures with us a bit longer, maybe – maybe you could just get accepted to our school completely – you might get put on a different team but once – once the second year starts we could go back to how things are now and we could fight Grimm together and sleep under the stars and-" Sora closed his eyes as she spoke.

"We wouldn't have to say goodbye. We could have adventures forever" He wanted to fade into the wall at the devil's advocate he had to play

"What about a family, eventually one day, you'll want one of those, Ruby" Sora said simply she recoiled at that for a moment thinking to herself she looked at her boots

"Maybe I'll meet him along the way, but I'm shy so I'd like to marry someone I already feel familiar with, and even if I do have kids, I'd still want to be able to see you and fight alongside you" Ruby looked toward her friend fully.

"With everyone," She finished

"Why, I mean I may be distant or far away physically then but in your heart I'd be as close as you'd need right?" It was a simple question that sparked her emotional spiral

"Because, I'm afraid I'm afraid that just like how you showed up one day you'll leave the same way. You are enigmatic to anyone else who sees you on the outside, but just like Dr. Ozpin himself could see, see that once you complete your mission you'll leave and – I don't want that. I want us to be a team forever" Ruby's chin shook

"Team RWBY is all of us, me, Weiss, Blake, Yang and _you_ " Sora's eyes clouded over in thought of his old friends as she said this.

"I don't think I stay forever, as much as that'd be great, to go on adventures every day, forever that's just – "She grabbed a hold of his collar her eyes sparkling with tears as she did.

"Why! We're friends, right? She inched closer "We can get Weiss to apologize and then things will be better we can win the festival, and be on the fast track to being hunters and we can be a team – "Sora shook his head as he looked to her hands.

"How many people do you really have as a team after you graduate, and how many people are on the team, Ruby" She leaned back on her ankles her arms fell limply at her side.

"But, we're a team. You didn't join at the start but you came in and made things so _different_ I don't want to lose you" Sora smiled softly taking her gloved hand in his.

"That's sometime in the future to even think about and it isn't goodbye, Ruby not by a long shot I still have a lot to do. This is your story, I can still make guest appearances in every now and then" Without warning she latched onto him.

"But, you'll marry Kairi won't you? We won't be able to see each other often" Her body was shaking and he knew he wasn't helping but this needed to be figured out. a week and a half ago, laying in that crater he wouldn't picture himself in the arms of this girl as she poured her heart out like this. She grew attached and complacent with how things were quickly. He should've been honest.

"I don't know. I haven't thought about all of that, I just – got wrapped up in my own head and got lost in the moment" Sora dipped his head

"Then, why not just – go home for some time then come back?" Ruby asked hopeful

"Do you really need a definitive answer?" The wind picked up

"I – I have trouble making friends, I'd rather not lose any. The team I had before you – was the closest thing I had to best friends, and now that you've shown up, you've been added to that very…small list." Ruby smiled trying to keep her emotions in check

"I wouldn't trade you for anything, the same for any of my best friends" Sora felt torn inside

"Would you consider staying, for us?" Sora looked to the girl knowing her want was selfish. Pure but selfish.

"Why does me staying mean so much to you? I'm no different than anyone else you've met so far, right?" He asked skeptically he didn't mean to sound harsh if he did, he couldn't let her get as attached as she was getting.

She was taken aback by his question and instead of answering moved away from the teen to look toward the colors of the sky, glancing over every now and then at the person near her, she was missing the absent warmth but withheld moving and sat rooted, moving her feet in the snow playfully.

"You, just feel _different,_ you feel so close and similar to me." She said simply much to his dismay.

"Are you going to say that to the person you marry if he asks about why you go hunting with me?" He asked incredulously realizing what he said sealed his fate

Her response was shackled to her lips she was fine with this small victory

"So that means you'll stay, you'll stay with us and go on adventures with us?" She stood up happily in her victory

He sighed knowing it wasn't really up to him really. Looking down toward the trees below he noticed something moving. Traces of assorted colors the most prominent was pink. His heart beat quickened as he himself stood up.

* * *

"What's wrong, Sora?" He shook his head

"I thought – I think heartless are closing in, I'll go check it out" Ruby grabbed a hold of the teen

"If there are let me go with you, we can't split up out here!" Sora looked to the petite girl in her parka that was clearly a size too big for her as it hid her knees. Almost matching her childlike innocence. He didn't know what awaited him but he wanted to protect these people. That person in front of him. Who let out more emotions than he ever saw anyone ever do. She was more human than even he felt he was at times.

"If there are heartless you're at risk if you follow me, I'll take care of them quick and come back, then we can eat, I'm starving!" Sora smiled cheerfully. With a quick embrace in hopes she'd let him go, her protests were dropped and he ran off down the cliff faster than she'd seen him do so before. She watched him until he was out of sight. Turned around to see a dark figure. She panicked for only a second before she reached for her Crescent Rose everything went black.

Sora ran faster than he should've in the freezing air, it stung his lungs as he made way through the frozen tundra following a silhouette of _pink_ but, something told him it was what he should do.

" _What are you doing here, Kairi, where are you taking me!?"_

* * *

Finally, he came to a clearing. And a man in black stood with something in pink held in his arm hanging at his side. He saw hands and red hair so he could only assume –

"What did you do to Kairi!" Sora glared his keyblade flashed into his hand

"Xehanort was right, you care more for this girl more than you do anyone else, even your team, how selfish" The man said the cockiness was laced in his words

"Humans are so simple" Sora's gaze didn't change

"Did you hurt my team, what did you do- "He just left Ruby so –

"This girl is more important to you, right? What I do to them shouldn't matter, I can let you have her and you can leave." It was a bargain laced with hidden meanings

He opened a portal revealing Ruby.

"Ruby, how did you-?" He should've let her come with him he was too simple to think they wouldn't know they were here anyway

"So, what's more important to you, answer truthfully or one of them gets hurt" Sora's gaze went to the girl in the man's arms to Ruby. Instead of charging head first he dispelled his keyblade

"Take me instead, don't hurt them, please" He kneeled

"That isn't a choice," He stated

"Choose one or you get neither simple as that" Sora bowed his head into the ground

"I'm offering you myself, shouldn't that be enough?" Adam grew annoyed

"Standup" He ordered

After a moment, he complied.

He felt cool air penetrate the warmth he had a moment ago.

Oh.

This man stabbed him. Ruby looked sad. She was screaming and attempting to hurt Adam she ran at him; her tiny fists did nothing but feel like a fly on his skin. He picked her up as she screamed in anger and clear disbelief.

"You can lay there and die, the person who put you down remember my face." Sora weakly tried to get up his vision was blurry he couldn't see straight but he noticed one thing. He was fooled. Xehanort played on his emotions and made a hunch. He had **no** way of knowing they'd be coming – right? His breathing was labored he didn't see which way they went.

This was his fault for following something so dumb. He had no idea if they knew where he was, they could've sent a dozen letters out with his name on it in hopes that he found one for all he knew, but if they did know. They would've gone straight to him.

The man threw Kairi toward the ground, she looked to him with a smile that just screamed at him to lay down and embrace the cold – he expected her to move to get up, to help him but she didn't she just smiled at him as if she already accepted how things would be.

That wasn't her.

She vanished moments later leaving a pool of darkness

"Xehanort said you were strong, but you let your emotions wear you down, you could never truly be strong" Sora glared as his body grew more and more cold. He couldn't let her get taken away again.

"Let- let Ruby go!" Sora wheezed out as he tried to crawl toward the man

"You know where I'll be, bushido, you come alone if you're as strong as **he** says you'll live through that and come at me with everything you've got." The enigmatic man vanished into a door of darkness along with Ruby.

Twice. **Twice** he let her get taken he didn't pay attention to her the way he should've, he couldn't give her direct answers, he couldn't be honest because of an inert fear of hurting someone. He laid there in the snow as his consciousness faded.

* * *

"What are you doing, kid" He looked ahead of him, a small fire was ahead someone clad in red was ahead at that fire the area was as white as the snow he saw before.

A blade sat by him

He knew him.

He walked toward the warmth and sat opposite the man

"I don't know, really I, I think I lost my way" The man smirked

"You know I can't be your guardian anymore, kid. You have to do the protecting" Sora shook his head

"It's not about protecting its about fighting side by side with your friends, right?" Sora reasoned

"If only I was honest with her before…" He whispered to himself

"You're young, you still have time to make mistakes and learn, you can still give that person the story they want" The man gripped his blade and stood up

"It's time for me to go back," Sora perked up and stood up himself

"My story has been over for a while, kid, but you keep calling me back." He turned toward the dark abyss

"Do me a favor, don't call me back again, this is your story, I'm not a part of it." The man walked toward the darkness

"Auron, this isn't just my story, you helped me along the way, and now I have to help someone dear to me" Auron turned back with a smirk

"Repay them, ten-fold" The man vanished and Sora knowingly woke up from blacking out. Blood soaked the ground as he pulled his keyblade healing himself with a _cura_ spell. After a moment of resting he stood up. He felt lighter and not in a safe way.

He had to get to that fort. He had to fight that man and get Ruby back.

* * *

" _She's too strong to get taken away by someone like that_ " Sora slowly started to walk

" _I let her get taken away. I was indecisive even then and I am now, nothing's changed_ " He saw something off in the distance but it was so far away

" _Only when it comes to throwing my life away for others do I dive head first into the thick of it_ " Sora huffed as he tripped but stood up once again

" _I couldn't give her the answers she wanted because even I don't know what I want, If I really wanted to be here If I really wanted to give her that selfish dream-_ "He laughed at himself

" _That innocent dream that she wants more than anything else. I could only hope she'd forget about me so that she could live out her dream_ " it was already nightfall and his body was freezing, he was cold _so_ cold he wanted to sleep.

But his heart wanted to fight for his friend.

The others were probably looking for them by now. He mustered his strength and charged in. The doors swung open alarms signaled, heartless swarmed. He summoned Guardian Soul.

Either by anger or care he summoned a second keyblade End of Pain. With a cry of frustration and lack of care for his own health. He ran in with reckless abandon.

Ruby on the other hand was upset with herself, she allowed her emotions to cloud her better judgement, she should've fought harder to go alongside him but every time she let him go off or push him away she was fighting against the current instead of letting herself go with it. She wanted to fight beside him not get herself in this situation. She vowed to herself if she made it out of this, she'd be stronger for it. She would protect and fight alongside him not stand behind like she has hoping he'd be okay. She'd be there to defend him if he got hurt.

* * *

After an hour, they laughed jokingly thinking they were just talking, after two hours they assumed they started making out. When the sun started to fall Yang grew concerned. She walked outside stretching looking down she saw footsteps near the ledge that stopped halfway and vanished.

"One of them got taken, didn't they?" Blake looked at her sister who paled

"Someone was kidnapped or one of them learned to fly." Weiss felt guilty over her words from before

"We can't leave, this late, if we do we won't be able to find our way back" Weiss reasoned

"Ruby and Sora are out there, alone I'll be damned about finding our way back!" An alarm off in the distance sounded

"Did he – really?" Weiss huffed at the assumption he went toward the base alone

"Well if he is, he's doing more than talk. Should we go?" Yang asked apprehensive about the situation

"I'm afraid not" A door to darkness opened near them floating above them, the elderly man Xehanort floated above

"My chosen warrior has enacted bushido. Anyone beyond this point will have to deal with these" Heartless, Shadows, Samurai and white enemies they never saw before showed up.

"You will wait here until one returns. Victorious Judging by the looks of things though, Sora won't be faring well, going through that horde alone with an injury after all" Yang glared so hard her hair started to flare and her eyes started to change

"What did you do to my sister and Sora!" She cried out Xehanort just smiled

"My dear, you have no one to blame other than yourself for what happens to them. All you can do is hope"

Ragged breaths. Heavy strikes. Blood. Very little mana left

He sliced through every heartless in his way and skillfully knocked away every White fang member. Bullets soared past him grazing his skin as he fought wildly.

He eventually tore away his parka for his black shirt and left his insulated black combat pants on, if he went back to his shorts despite the tears he'd freeze. His arms grew cold but he ignored it.

He kicked open a gate ahead of him which lead him to a courtyard covered in snow. He saw a dead tree of to his left and to the right looked to be a few broken shards of glass and scattered flowers ripped apart. Ahead of him, Adam sat in a throne like chair much, annoyed clearly at how long it took him to reach the area. To his left Ruby stood, her mouth free to speak, her body unshackled but her weapon was nowhere to be seen.

"So, you came, finally" The man stood and grabbed his blade

"Of course, did you expect me to fall for that fake? Even if that was the real Kairi, I wouldn't leave Ruby to your own devices, no matter what!" Adam laughed

"How indecisive can you be, I gave you exactly what you want and yet you deny even that for the more selfish route. That's not the option I gave you, boy" The man placed his hand on his katana

"Don't you know, this is my story, I won't lose to you, I won't let you take her away from the people she cares about!" Sora tensed and prepared to fight.

"Even at the cost of your life? You are quite the fool." Blade drawn they ran head first into each other Adam's blade met Guardian Soul. Sora used his other blade to attempt to strike at Adam's exposed mid-section but was met with resistance. The enigmatic man side stepped just enough to send his foot into Sora's chest. He recoiled and ran head first into The masked wearing man's quick slashes. The cold tasted the brunette's skin as his shirt was torn and his blood met the cool snow once again, melting the snow away. However, Sora landed a few decisive strikes on the elder swordsman.

"I don't know what Xehanort was so afraid of. You beat the one-winged angel? I see a small child who can barely fight let alone hold a weapon" Sora swapped out End of Pain for Fenrir as he exhaled harder than he wanted. His body was pushing its limits on what it could take. If he didn't find a way to end this fight by the hour he may as well be dead.

He couldn't afford that.

The black Gi of the man was all he saw when he ran in, Sora - compacting the size of reflect to just the spots he needed it at helped him retain some of his small pool of mana he managed to regain on his way here, as he returned the swift strikes with precise ones, aiming at joints and exposed areas. The man grew irritated at his petty attempts to keep the inevitable from happening, When Sora rushed in after a perfect guard the the masked man saw his moment, kneed him in the gut and ran his blade into the teens shoulder sending him down.

It stung. It felt worse when the frigid air blew on the wound.

"Sora, just run, you can't do this, I'll be fine!" She reassured but even she knew him running away would still cause him casualties.

"I – won't leave, your dream to die" He slowly stood his body was screaming against getting up but he couldn't stay down.

"You want to have adventures, with everyone together! That's a dream you need to hold onto. I'll protect that dream" The man laughed

"Your body is fighting against you, what hope do you honestly have, boy" Sora raised his blades

"My body may be weak, but my heart is strong, it's my weapon!" Adam cocked his head backward to laugh

"Such simple talk for someone so indecisive. Well come, show me what your heart can do!" The man let darkness erupt from his form his eyes went from yellow, to red, to purple in a second as an aura surrounded him. Elongated horns grew from his head and back.

Sora sure felt screwed right about now.

He was faster, but not as fast as previous opponents he faced. His body just, wouldn't comply with his orders he'd guard only to get nicked by his blade or get burned by the flames he started to shoot.

"I made a promise, and I intend to keep it!" His body felt warmer

" _Just, one last push one last go, come on!"_ Sora roared as he ran at the man, channeling a power he wasn't familiar with but it was bright his body felt shielded from the frigid air but his body felt slower. His strikes felt lighter as he flourished a combo with enough momentum to send the man toward the sky, his keyblade opened at the end shooting a beam of light, so bright it sent the man soaring toward his chair.

He didn't move. Ruby ran to her battered friend as he slowly sank to the ground, his heavy breathing was all she would receive for the moment shared in the snow.

"Stay with me" She whispered

"I promised your dad, even – at – my life" His eyes closed as Xehanort appeared finally looking at the carnage. All of this, the boy's mana was gone the base was decimated and his arch enemy was almost lifeless.

It took all of this for Adam to even have a sliver of a chance and even after all that it ended in a draw. More so in favor of Adam.

The elderly man floated down.

Ruby noticed and stood of clutching onto Sora glaring holes in the man's head

"Relax child, I have no reason to hurt my vessel" Ruby grit her teeth

"I won't let you take him, Xehanort!" The man laughed.

"Oh, dear girl he is only a possibility, you are as much of one as he is. Anyone linked to him - to his heart is just as much of one. Those feelings you feel, do you really think those are yours? Or have I falsified them? The closer you are to him the easier it will be to pass along the darkness. If that really isn't possible I can create a new one from anyone who this child is close too. Adam did well today." Ruby inched back

"It isn't yet time for the harvest however, more things must be done, but by the end of this. Someone will succumb to my will." He pointed toward the girl as a portal opened.

"Either you, or him or someone else remember that girl" the portal swallowed them up. She couldn't see an inch in front of her face, but she marched onward her friend was harmed and he needed help.

* * *

When she returned Yang crushed her in her arms in worry for her sister ignoring the unconscious brunette as she did. Her friend went too far for her, she felt. She wasn't even able to fight. Seeing as her Scythe lay at the foot of the cave entrance.

Despite taking out the camp early however – they still had to wait out one more day after they shot off the flare they were recon. They weren't _supposed_ to take out the base but, due to rage or determination Sora defeated everyone there.

They found sleep easy after such a stressful day.

"He did all of that, just to keep his promise?" Yang was flabbergasted to say the least

"I don't know if dad will love him or hate him for it honestly" Ruby hovered over her unconscious friend like a hawk trying to care for the teen especially his shoulder.

"Seeing as he clearly could've died today. I really can't see how he couldn't love him but – "Yang looked to the younger teen, he cared so much for her younger sister, for all of them really. She wanted to thank him but at the moment she lacked the ability to do so.

"He's not going to stay?" Blake asked bewildered

"It didn't seem like he was intent on staying after he finished everything" Weiss looked down at the brunette. He could've died yesterday. That possibility was real and she went and said all those things to him and hurt him to the point of causing this. She had to make amends.

"I will do my best to help make sure he has a better friend in me. I should've done so from the start, I only did what I felt was appropriate. Not going the extra mile for him, hopefully, he will understand" Rustling broke the flow of conversation

Sora slowly sat up after sleeping for so long. His body ached that day of sleep didn't do as much as they would've hoped as he winced and his body ached especially his shoulder, it felt like fire was burning even attempting to move it and it'd rip off and second.

"Hey, careful! You're seriously injured one wrong move and that'll open again" Yang forcefully laid him back down.

"How long was I asleep?" He sounded muddled and husky clearly weak from that fight, if she didn't lose her weapon she would've been able to fight Ruby felt bad. She wanted to do more for him.

"One day, a few hours to go, my friend." Sora groaned

"That's not even the best part, the heat would've been too much heat on your bandages so we all had to cuddle for warmth" Yang's smile grew deadly eerie

"We learned a _lot_ of things last night" The others looked away

"She just saw a lot of scars on your body, she didn't do anything weird" Blake added in Sora visibly relaxed

"What about that guy?" Sora asked looking down towards his hands as he spoke these words Blake visibly tensed

"I don't know, after you fought him, baldie showed up and threw us in a portal that led us back to the hideout so I think it best we stick together for now, it's only a few hours, right?" Ruby smiled

"This guy with a long black Gi and a mask over his face, he was cheap though, stabbed me then asked me to go through the whole base alone and fight him I think he figured I'd be just fine, over two-hundred guys in there and so many heartless, when I finally get there he doesn't even go all out" Sora seemed defeated at this

"No way I could've with that injury but – I was expecting him to give me a better fight" Blake inched closer looking as serious as she could

"If he did all of that he fears you. He was testing your strength" Sora looked to the Faunas with interest

"If I was at full strength, I could've taken him, no problem!" Sora was annoyed at this

"Sephiroth was a lot stronger and faster, than that guy if I was facing him yesterday, I'd be dead for sure" Sora rubbed his chin in thought

"Sephiroth? Is he that much stronger than that guy you fought?" Yang asked

"Only one person could defeat him, even if I wanted to I couldn't" It took so much to defeat that man and he couldn't even do it.

"I just hope, you don't have to meet him again," Blake stated fearing for the worst

That the man could've been Adam

Weiss interjected soon after

"Sora, about earlier, I'm sorry for what I said it was out of line, I at times acted like I cared only out of necessity I didn't have the best thought of you I guess because in the back of my mind I didn't think you'd be around too long my actions were– not as good as it could've been and around here – the cold I get kind of irritated because of my past with my father." Sora looked at her for a moment, she was expecting him to glare or yell or tell her off

"I forgive you" Weiss gave him a bewildered look

"You, what?" He smiled bright

"I forgive you, Weiss. Everyone fights, I wasn't too kind in my actions either. Hopefully you can forgive me also" Her eyes widened at this his smile and unwavering faith in her inspired her to trust him fully.

That moment gave him wisdom form.

They laughed and enjoyed each other's company until they fell asleep around the roar of the campfire hours later the airship finally landed, they could return

* * *

"So, this is where his signal was the biggest?" His shorter counterpart nodded

"Well, then we'll start here and hopefully we can find him somewhere inside this giant city" The taller started walking hiding their faces under hoods they began to walk the robust city was unlike most they'd ever seen excluding one other, they made way into the center of town where they were stopped and questioned, without much in terms of answers they were dragged off toward the biggest building in the area; Beacon.

"Sir, we found intruders walking around town I figured you'd like a word before we threw them in jail for questioning?" Ozpin's door was opened, after sending Ruby and her team out not even a day later people are showing up at his door step.

"We're looking for someone, nothing more" Ozpin grew curious as the guard shushed the taller of the two.

"Are you a threat to this city in anyway?" They knew in a way what he was referring to and removed their hoods revealing silver and red hair respectively

"My name is Riku, this is Kairi, we're looking for our friend. Sora" Ozpin stared for a moment.

"He's been incorporated into one of my teams here since the _heartless_ started to rear up and infesting Grimm making this world that much worse, whatever you want with him will have to wait until he returns and under my watchful eye" Riku folded his arms in annoyance

"We've come to take him back" Ozpin leaned back in his chair with a warm drink his eyes held a form of contempt for those words.

"I'm afraid not, we need him and he's already signed up for the festival we're having this week, whatever you need him for can wait I assume?" He didn't really need or want to have this talk

"As long as he's here the heartless will continue to seek you out, the sooner he leaves the less you have to worry about" Kairi added in

"It is his choice, is it not? After he returns and the festival is over, let him decide what he wants to do, hm?" Riku smiled at the man's response

"Is that a challenge? Are you challenging my best friends' loyalty? To us or this place?" Ozpin smirked

"Perhaps" Riku summoned Way to dawn

"You're either a fool or you don't know him well, we have a war to deal with, give us his whereabouts" Ozpin looked to the weapon

"That's classified, you'll have to wait until he returns." He took a sip of his drink

"You lot aren't from Vale, are you?"

 **I've already started on the next chapter but woo. I was originally going to combine this and the next one but felt this stood on its own as it's own thing. Entering season 3 next so, hopefully you all stick around!**


	6. Choices

**A/N: sorry this took longer than i expected. Family member - a close one is knocking on death's door and - just hasn't been a good few weeks. If this doesn't live up to any expectations - i'm sorry. Things are getting better to a degree so, i'll hopefully be able to update soon I'm not going to just up and stop.**

 **L** aying in the hospital bed gave him a sore back. It irritated him to no end, he was annoyed with that along with his shoulder being in such a brittle state anything he would normally do could possibly tear the skin away and cause it to bleed again. So, he decided instead of asking for help went ahead and did everything on his own, even if his wound re-tore he didn't want people to consider it an issue especially since they couldn't fix it.

"Sora, your wound it looks like it's still bleeding," Blake noticed after he sat down

"Yeah, well it'll heal." He stated simply She gave him an irate stare as if wanting him to take care of himself but didn't say anything as Weiss came in to the room.

"Sora, what – you're bleeding why aren't you in in the nurse's office?" Weiss shouted much to his annoyance

His head hurt. His shoulder was bothering him still.

"They can't do anything for me _I_ can't even do anything for me," Sora was clearly irritated

"Well, sitting here getting blood on everything isn't going to help here- "She aimed to help him up but he waved her off, and made for the door himself, as he stood there it reminded him of his predicament.

He had a question that was nagging him since yesterday but he didn't know how to ask it or if it was appropriate instead he left it go.

He felt his shoulder go numb, a second glance over and you'd think it was turning black…

* * *

 **That night**

"I can't believe he's just going to give up without a fight "Weiss huffed

"It's not that he didn't fight, _Weiss_ it's that he was unsure of if it was best for him to be here for everyone's sake or to go home for everyone's sake" Blake corrected

"Maybe, we should do something nice for him?" Ruby hopped down from her bed after she spoke her words - then realized what that entailed and quickly stopped.

" **What's going on?"** A muffled voice from the wall near them asked clearly hearing Ruby's elated speaking

"We're trying to come up with an idea to do something nice for Sora" Yang called back

A few moments later Nora burst into the room with A sleeping Ren and half cognitive Jaune who slumped to the ground as soon as she let them go.

"Pyrrha will be here shortly, so, what's the plan, should we throw a party with pin the tail on the heartless or something – do they have tails? Ohhh maybe we could just have a giant key cake and we can give him locks or something as a present," Nora continued

"Wait, should the cake say _good-bye_ or see you soon, cause if we go with the party idea wouldn't it be the only one?" Nora asked Weiss who looked to her team for a moment before looking back with a shrug

"We don't really know if he'll come back, he might never come back," Blake added in

"Maybe we could just go fight Xehanort and that seems a lot easier right?" Ruby suggested

"Do you really think all of us together could even manage that?" Pyrrha came in the room shutting the door behind her.

They thought for a moment

"That would mean we would get another crack at baldie, I'm fine with that, he looks like he has a punch able face" Yang smirked.

"Well, he is a detestable person, we shouldn't let him be allowed to do as he pleases." They all agreed to this

"But, where would we find him?" Pyrrha asked breaking the train of thought

"We have no clue, but!" Ruby hopped off her bed

"If we find him and take him down ourselves, it'll just prove how strong we are and then we won't have to worry about the world-falling-into-darkness-for-thousands-of-years!" Weiss gave her a perplexed look

"Maybe we should ask what we're up against before we jump the gun?" It was a suggestion Jaune had that seemed to fall on deaf ears.

"I think we can, it couldn't be that hard, he's so old he might just keel over after one hit!" Yang boasted

"We'd need to send one team out to search for his whereabouts and someone to keep Sora busy" The group went silent for a moment

"Ah, I know, why not the training, you wanted to spar with him didn't you? Why not use that as a means to keep him here?" Ruby looked toward Pyrrha who grew elated at the thought

"Great idea, but where would we begin the search?" Pyrrha asked clearly skeptical of how they would manage this

"Well, he'd always show up in areas of criminal activity so, that would mean a White Fang fort of operations or heartless?" Yang commented nonchalantly

"How do they work?" Jaune spoke louder this time as he looked over to the leader of team RWBY

"Well, if I remember correctly, they are spawned from the darkness in people's hearts…so that would mean- "

" **Team CRDL"** Everyone spoke in agreement

* * *

Sora woke up that morning in a much calmer state than yesterday even though he slept in the nurses office. Despite his feelings for his situation he ignored it and wanted to spend time with his team no matter what. He wanted to remember some good times.

However instead of doing that Nora caught him as he went to the door and pulled him away.

"Nora – where exactly are you _dragging_ me to?" He wished he could be sarcastic but she was **literally** dragging him down the hallway

"Pyrrha wanted to cash in her training today, and your team has some surprise they had planned for you" Sora cocked a brow at this but shrugged

"Are you going to let me stand anytime soon?" He looked up

"Nope!" Nora exclaimed much to Sora's annoyance

* * *

"So, how do we do this exactly, Weiss?" Yang asked

"No, _no_ this is your expertise. we have to butter them up" Weiss turned back to her blonde friend

" _But_ it's CRDL those guys are – ew" Yang began fake gagging.

"Look all we have to do is lure them out get them to produce negative emotions, Xehanort shows up, we call Jaune get them down there, we defeat Xehanort. Easy" Ruby looked skeptical

"I'm kind of thinking we should just be honest with Sora about all of this, we don't know how strong Xehanort really is right?" Yang waved her off

"If he's anything like Sora, Xehanort is a puppy without some aura so we should have no problem with him" Yang smirked

"Wow, way to have faith in your friend sis" Ruby mocked earning her a squeeze from her older sister

"We all know he's strong ok, but if we want to have more fun, gotta deal with baldie." Yang reasoned as she and Weiss walked over to the four-man team after a short conversation they came back.

"Convinced em'" Weiss smiled

Looks of skepticism were apparent

"We told them we think they're super underrated and wanted to bring them out to party" to Yang's joke - Blake folded her arms in disbelief

"Okay that's not entirely what happened more like we told them they are lowlife dropouts and shouldn't be here and if they really want to be worth something they can fight us team on team and win" Weiss corrected

" _Why"_ Drawn out and clearly full of concern was in Ruby's voice she wasn't afraid of the team by any means but this would just make it more difficult to enact the plan she figured if they'd have to draw them out of the school already raring to go, it might attract heartless on the way there instead of at the appointed area.

She was met with simple shrugs

"We aren't even sure if we can _fight_ heartless so, we have to be careful, if it looks bad, we back out got it?" Ruby looked to her team all nods in agreement they started off, team CDRL hot on their trails.

* * *

"So, I've never really seen what you're capable other than the first time we fought, I'm sure you're full of surprises" Pyrrha seemed eager to learn more

"Pyrrha, you sure about this? I mean – "Jaune felt a bit – unnerved about all of this, he wasn't one to really want to spar against someone especially someone who handedly beat Pyrrha Nikos the girl he had mixed feelings about at the moment.

"I won't be too hard on you guys, this is just until those four are ready, right?" they nodded they stood in the courtyard

"Alright the, all four of you come at me, I'll critic you as we fight" Sora stood in battle stance. They looked skeptical, when they realized he wasn't smiling and completely serious they charged at him.

Nora charged in head first hammer poised to strike, He parried Nora's swing jumping over and landing behind her.

"Too obvious!" He dodged Ren's bullets from his storm flower. When that didn't work

He rushed in with an aura filled palm strike that Sora met with a reflect spell in his hand.

"You shouldn't get this close without a clear opening," Pyrrha came in behind as she aimed to strike his midsection, he was already gone _behind_ her, using reversal she jumped forward turning on her heel and attacking back. Her strikes were faster than he expected but held his own. He was starting to feel complacent

Until Jaune rammed into his side with his shield his aura reacted and sent him spiraling into the ground.

"I, did it? I _mean_ I did it, I don't know what you struggled with Pyrrha, piece of cake" Jaune spoke to the red head with a haughty flex.

" **How are you this weak"** The voice was louder than he remembered. His shoulder felt numb again.

Sora tried to stand

" **No standing for you, my turn!"** Darkness pooled from his previous wound from his mission – it felt so cold as it absorbed his being his eyes didn't feel like his own was it anti? It didn't feel like anti it felt like it had a heart, it wasn't just a jumbled mess of instincts.

He tried to fight back using light but it wasn't enough he couldn't stop the manifestation

" **Without your belief in yourself what do you hope to accomplish? You're weak and that's why I'm taking over you don't get to own a body like this if you can't even defend yourself against someone like that!"** The voice reminded him of his own this wasn't what he thought, right? It couldn't be

Was he really this weak? He couldn't be.

His body shot up, a split second later he was in front of Jaune his fist at the ready to send him into the wall to the far side of the courtyard.

"Jaune!" Pyrrha stood in front of the blonde, when he noticed the person in front of him he fell to his backside looking up in fear.

He was the antithesis to everything Sora was. His skin – if he had any was covered in black, yellow eyes a sadistic grin but he had a face. Pale in contrast to Sora's own tan skin, his hair was black rather than his normal light brown, his hair a mess of what it used to be.

Internally Sora was doing battle with his darkness.

" **Why are you fighting when you know you can't win!"** Another wild slash just barely missing the intended mark Just like his dream before they fought atop photos of his friends.

Back then he got lucky, this time things were different his light seemed to be wavering

"Sora, calm down, it's us your friends remember!" Pyrrha called as he wildly thrashed about toward the duo.

" **You used to fight with conviction, you fought for your friends before without a second thought but as soon as you meet people who want you instead of need, you become so weak hearted and complacent on being indecisive, this is pathetic."** To that Sora glared thinking back to everything he's done here, he knew he was being weak minded and couldn't figure it out on his own. At this point however, he was just angry he didn't care he wanted to defeat the darkness that's all that mattered as his eyes flared red and his blade increased in length.

Valor.

He ran in slashing wildly his negative aspect guarded only for his knees to buckle under the pressure of his empowered strikes and fell to the ground

"I won't let you take what's mine, I was unsure before, but I'm not now I won't lose to you!" Sora shouted thinking of each friend he's made so far, how head strong Yang was, how abrasive yet helpful Weiss could be, how calm yet protective when it mattered Blake was.

Ruby was – stronger than he could ever be, if she were in this situation she probably wouldn't give up as easily as he did. She reminded him of himself when he was a bit younger and couldn't help but see a bond that he wanted to cherish.

Watching her learn to accept herself for who she was easier then he himself has managed to accept his own demons and he respected her for that. He knew she was someone he wanted to fight beside He'd be willing enough to deal with Xehanort in time with or without them, thanks to the time he spent with everyone. Until that time came – he had one more enemy ahead of him.

"This is where it all ends" Light surrounded his keyblade as he ran towards his enemy slicing through him easily. Light poured out of everywhere as he vanished into the bright light. His words were the only thing he could hear.

" **I won't go away, I'll never go away, all that wound did was give me more chances, and I won't stop until this body is mine. Remember my name for I, Vanitas will take this body for my own!"** Sora finally regained his senses and looked down to see his fist hovering over Jaune.

He looked terrified.

Even he couldn't disagree with feeling that way, he was too.

He pulled back and offered his hand to him that Jaune visibly flinched away from, it hurt but he didn't let it show as the blonde slowly took his hand

"Sorry, Jaune I – "Pyrrha's scroll began to beep as she opened it she saw Ruby looking worried

"Pyrrha get over here, we need back-up!" Pyrrha grew concerned as a literal visage of a horde of heartless was in view behind her

"We made a mistake some giant thing is fighting us and we can't do as much as we thought we need- "The communication shut off

"What happened!?" Sora asked grabbing the scroll pressing buttons only to see a picture of Jaune sleeping – he looked to the red head who just blushed feigning innocence. Sora was clearly miffed and glared for a moment. Pyrrha finally looked away more conflicted with what they wanted to do and what could possibly happen.

"We all agreed, to find a way to help you! It was a surprise," To this Sora grew concerned.

"You don't know what you're getting into Xehanort will hurt them we have to find them, which way did they go!" The Pyrrha explained and Sora started off, team JNPR – well the rest of the team looked down to Jaune

"Jaune are you, ok did you- "Jaune looked over to the hammer wielding girl

"Let's just- forget it, you go on ahead I'll go change my pants" Jaune whispered the last bit but Nora heard it

Her laughter echoed through the courtyard.

* * *

Ruby's team had more issues than they expected. Yang and Weiss kept egging them on and making them angrier and angrier as they made it to a secluded area in a forest far off and away from campus when they made it team CDRL went ballistic with wild and erratic swings that would put Dymex to shame.

Darkness began to pool around the area rather quickly. The trees grew sickly in color and it appeared as if all light died from the sky.

Xehanort could feel the presence of darkness growing and decided to see for himself, coming through to witness mass amounts of darkness pooling around a small contained area his eyes searched around for a moment before noticing Ruby and her team. He figured she had a death wish or had an eye for danger.

Xehanort personally wouldn't have bothered showing up to such a weak showing but that girl was trying _pretty_ hard to fight against the darkness with her own power she Intrigued him, they all did in some way or another. So, he'd let them try and fight until they couldn't anymore.

Cardin and his team weren't necessarily push overs but – they were never _this_ strong and any hit they took seemed like it didn't faze them at all it took a lot of dust and quick wit from Ruby, to defeat them, but they had more pressing matters

Heartless started to flood the clearing. And a giant white monstrosity in knight armor flew into the area _literally_ floating above them as if gravity had no hold on it.

"Well, children I didn't think you'd have the gall to try and get me to show myself, after everything that boy told you, you still think you stand a chance. Cute" He summoned No name and floated down.

"I wonder, can you girls even fight heartless this many heartless? Let alone myself? Sora could but what about you?" Without a second thought Ruby attempted to slice through a Neoshadow. She managed to hurt it, but it wasn't a clean slice through. Weiss could freeze and slice through them much to her dismay it took more of her dust than she'd like to admit. Blake's blade after a few slashes could rip through Large bodies and Yang – after getting angry was able to take most of the Orcus and Darkball's in one or two punches but the heartless to human ratio was rather unbalanced.

"Oh ho- it seems you show promise, but only a keyblade can truly destroy heartless, they'll just come back if you defeat them" Ruby grit her teeth as Yang charged forward grinning as she jumped into the air using a shotgun empowered punch her fist connected with his face she figured going for the source would be the quickest solution.

"My, you are pretty strong aren't you, girl" Her grin faded. Her fist was just stuck, it hit she was sure of it. Xehanort brought up his off hand to grab a hold of her fist gripping tightly causing the blonde to scream out.

"But for me, that's nothing child. You have no way to defeat me as you are!" He sent her reeling into the ground with a flick of his wrist. She slowly stood. Noticing the pain in her right arm bit dismissed it glaring holes into the man.

"Did you get a hold of Pyrrha?" Weiss said loud enough for her leader to hear

"I tried, the signal was low but all we can do is find a means of escape" Ruby responded

"My girl, I don't think you understand your situation" Xehanort walked toward the aforementioned leader of team RWBY

"You can't hope to fight this many heartless _and_ myself all at once, but I do wonder, which one of you would make the best vessel? I've got enough room for one, the rest – well you might make good heartless – or nobodies. Seeing the people, he tried to protect turned into heartless, and to top it off one of his dear friends take his place as my final vessel" He couldn't contain his glee

"Oh, how glorious, don't be shy now I'll give you all time to think it over" He looked to each of them as they glared he could still sense the fear but they clearly weren't going to back away despite it.

Weiss and Yang charged in first using air step and her red dust – enhanced not only her strength but Yang's. She shot fire from Myrtenaster Xehanort simply held up a hand to deflect the dust infused ability as Weiss once again using dust used time dilation to speed Blake up as she came into the fray. Ruby using her own semblance they collided with enough force to send Xehanort reeling back into the dirt.

He wasn't expecting this by any means. As he stood up moments later dusting himself off he felt as though pain was surging through him as he looked at the girls in awe.

"It seems I wasn't giving you girls enough credit," Without a second notice he grabbed a hold of both Weiss and Ruby by the neck.

"I should treat you as equals not as ants. So, I will crush your windpipes and drag you back to be turned – let that hatred for me fester as fuel for the darkness, hate the world that allowed this to happen, hate the boy who allowed your deaths to happen as he is nowhere to be seen. Only the power of darkness can offer you salvation from your lives!" Yang and Blake couldn't get through the reflect field Xehanort made moments after grabbing the two. They had to sit and watch as Yang's little sister and comrade Weiss life drain away slowly. Anger and frustration grew on the girls faces.

Xehanort couldn't help but laugh, he laughed as the choked-out cries from the girls met his ears, as the two beyond his field cried for him to stop, as he felt a fist crush into his face.

Wait

That shouldn't happen.

He noticed the girls trying to escape by hitting him over and over, without weapons it did little to faze him but they were incredibly defiant using his darkness set Yang's Arm ablaze and Blake's midriff, he was already holding Ruby and Weiss so he just gripped harder in hopes of getting this to be done with.

"Now, now you two, that's not going to help but make this even more painful" He couldn't help but laugh at his own sadistic nature.

He was enjoying this, the fighting stopped they clearly didn't have much strength left, what oxygen they had was fading and soon they'd fall to the abyss. The blonde and Faunus who were once adamant on breaking the shield stopped trying as what strength they had faded thanks to his dark fire.

Xehanort considered this a good day.

Until _he_ showed up. He manipulated the scar his subordinate gave him. The wound that allowed darkness to circulate into his system – apparently, he needed something stronger to traumatize the boy. He was irate. He intended to finish what he started before Sora got any closer but Sora bounded through the heartless not taking his eyes off Xehanort's for a moment, he cut through what came toward him. Even as Xehanort began sending Dark Tides and Mega Shadows, Sora endured it.

He never saw Sora this angry.

Taking a page from his old book. Stopped running. Holding his blade in front of him for a moment to look at his opponent. Bringing his blade toward the sky he was gone. It felt like a second maybe longer but everything in his path was gone and he stood in front of his nemesis.

 **Zantetsuken**

Not even wasting a moment Sora grabbed a hold of the elderly man's arms gripping them to the point he cried out. Without remorse kicked him in the gut, returning his keyblade to his side slammed it into his cranium, it wasn't enough however and he knew that.

"Well, you seem quite angry, you weren't happy with the reunion I granted you with your other side?"

As Ruby and Weiss grasped for air, the darkness faded from their pale skin and the flames vanished from Blake and Yang, Sora leaned down looking at both girls checking for injuries, other than the clear hand marks and redness they seemed to be no worse for wear.

"Hey, Sora didn't expect – to see you here how's-"The teen raised up his index finger toward the red hooded girl

"Talk later, rest, I should've been here sooner but I'm here now I'll deal with this" Sora stood up hoisting up Lost memory over any other keyblade he held within his repertoire this was one that held significance to the other person inside his heart.

"So, you wish to fight, but what about those heartless you've neglected?" He raised his arms to see an ocean of heartless behind the man.

"We will have our fated duel, when the time is right, you haven't suffered enough to fight me to the end" Xehanort summoned a door to darkness and made his way toward it.

Sora made to stop him but was forced back by a mighty wind.

"Keep those girls **alive and well** " With that he was gone, left in his wake was a horde of heartless

Sora grit his teeth glaring at his chance, he was just toying with them and because he was so complacent with himself he let darkness enter his body.

It made sense to him why he wasn't a master, he was so naive to see what was in front of him.

"Damn it!" Sora hissed out shaking his head and ruffling his hair in anger after a moment he sighed

"I can't change my mistakes but learn from them – "He looked back over his shoulder

"Forgive me for being late, but – "He hoisted up another keyblade – using sync link he summoned Lionheart

"Head on back, I'll take care of this." He felt a tug on his jacket

Looking back, you could see the worry on each of their faces

"They'll just come back if you try and help, only the keyblade can destroy heartless for good, leave this to me!" He looked to Weiss, she couldn't offer him a drive to transform in such a weak state. Yang had enough but he wouldn't risk it.

"But – Sora that has to be over a few hundred heartless can you really?" They were met with a cocky smile

"After killing a thousand in one sitting this shouldn't be so difficult!" He stormed off toward the heartless Ruby reached out but Yang held her back shaking her head as a way to tell her not to go. Despite her want to fight she didn't want to sit and watch.

"We can't just watch! We have to fight too, it's not, it's not right to leave everything to him when we're here and we can do just as much to carry the burden!" Ruby ran off. Ignoring her previous injury ignoring her previous warning and ignoring her team's cries to stop.

She wouldn't burden him anymore. She wanted her time to be filled with smiles. Not hardship.

* * *

"Explain this to me again, You two and our charge Sora aren't from here?" Ozpin asked again clearly mishearing

"We come from a world known as destiny islands. Sora probably told you he was from there not exactly explaining that it's another world entirely. He's on a path of redemption." Riku explained

"We grew up there and together, our island was attacked by the man you know as Xehanort as far as we know and things from there on in spiraled out of control." Kairi added

"Kairi here lost her heart, I fell to darkness, but Sora? He risked everything to bring us back and together again, He and I had a test of sorts to become masters, I managed to get through it but he – he was almost – well it's difficult to explain." Ozpin grew concerned

"And why should I believe this," Riku sighed

"I have no reason to lie about this, Sora probably didn't tell you because it's forbidden to talk about. We come clear out the heartless, lock the world's heart then leave that's all we're supposed to do. Just seems Sora got wrapped into your world" Riku folded his arms across his chest in annoyance

"Sora has been quite the asset since his arrival. He's been a boon for morale and my student's growth I know you want him back but we **need** him. Something is coming, something my children may not be ready for. He may change the tide of battle in our favor." Kairi seemed rather annoyed at this

"So, you just want to use him for your own benefit? That's not fair, at least ask him! How long are you thinking of keeping him here? Do you even know when this _something_ is going to take place?" She motioned to Riku

"Let's go, we have a friend to find," She stood up as General Ironwood came into the room

"Well?" Ozpin nodded toward the man who called in solders

"You two are coming with me, I'd rather not keep children locked up but that boy is necessary for the time being" Kairi stomped her foot

"What are you doing?! When Sora hears about this he's not going to be happy with you!" Kairi cried out

"He can hate me I wouldn't blame him, however, when darkness comes crawling toward what hope we have, only the bravest of souls to combat it" The General sent his men to take the duo toward a nearby cell as Ironwood turned to face the man

"You seem to be harsher in your judgement today, is he that important to you?" Ozpin stood up and turning away from his longtime friend

"The people of beacon have seen firsthand the power he holds he's quickly becoming a symbol of peace alongside our own Pyrrha Nikos, it seems selfish to forcibly keep him around – I know he will have questions as will I" The general walked in closer

"He is quite strong, if he were to be pushed passed his limits though, imagine the commanding force you'd have against any foe who came to rally against you" Ozpin turned around, he knew what he wanted and it irked him

"He isn't a weapon, he's a human, as much as you see potential for a killing machine I see a young boy who just fights for what's right, Ironwood" He grit his teeth

"You've seen his strength you know that he's perfect for it, why must you refuse?" Glynda walked in hearing the commotion.

"General, I must ask to _please_ refrain from trying to usurp our charge and turning him into a weapon for Atlas or some other perverted power fantasies you may have in that head of yours, he's bonded with team RWBY which his power is coming from and you can't just take our students for your own gain." Ironwood sighed in defeat only to remember who was on that team. Gears began to move for him.

* * *

Sora huffed as he whipped sweat from his brow the heartless had been conquered after a battle that felt so – painstakingly hopeless. Ruby and Yang as sapped for energy as they were still smiled and spoke elatedly about the fight, Team JNPR – who showed up during the fight – apparently Jaune changing pants took most of the leader's time and they didn't want to come to a fight without himself or Nora for that matter. Despite his words of warning they charged in behind him to fight alongside him much to his annoyance but Sora, was still as kind as he always was walked over seemingly angry.

"What were you thinking!?" He placed his hand on Ruby's arm

"What do you mean, I was trying to help you, I wasn't going to let you fight alone!" She retaliated

"And I told _you_ that was something you shouldn't have done, you may be able to fight, but that doesn't mean you should put yourself in harm's way like that!" Ruby grew irate

"So, we're just supposed to let you go off on your own and fight knowing you could just as easily get hurt? We're a team! You shouldn't place all of the burden on your shoulders we all share it!" Sora took a step back but shook his head.

Thinking back to his friends, Donald and Goofy and everything they went through together as well as his time on Destiny islands he was beside himself

 _"All for one and one for all huh?"_ He was irritated with himself

His arms wrapped around Ruby's small frame shocking the leader of team RWBY

"I can't lose a friend, I know you're strong,and i should be letting you help me instead of trying to take off of the problems on alone, i'm sorry" His arms wrapped around tighter shaking for a moment

"But- that's not even scratching why you fought Xehanort, the hell was that all about!?" Sora shouted all of them winced or looked away

"He could've _killed_ you, the only reason he didn't is because he wants you alive this was incredibly dangerous why would you!" Yang walked up eyes flaring with anger herself

"We did it because we thought if we took care of him ourselves we would be able to-!" Ruby looked to her sister her eyes pleaded with her to stop, Sora released Ruby and motioned for her to look toward him

"You didn't need to do this, any of you, I know you wanted to help but – he's not someone easily taken care of I should know" He smiled none the less

"Thank you, all of you, for trying, I wish you would've talked to me though, we're friends right?"

Ruby looked into his eyes as he said that. She wanted to give him a gift as a farewell but – it seemed just being friends and having fun was enough.

Even if her heart ached thinking about that awaited day.

"Let's go home" Sora raised up his hand that she eagerly took

They walked toward the waiting team JNPR.

"Shouldn't we do something about those guys?" Yang asked motioning to team CDRL

They stopped for a moment looked over to the incapacitated team and unanimously decided to leave them where they were.

* * *

 **One week later**

The crowd was loud deafening as team RWBY entered the arena. The stood opposite of team ABRN the floating arena known as Amity colosseum would be their fighting ground. Sora made his way to the arena as well, remembering the words he was told.

" _You have a handicap, Sora is your trump card and as such makes this a lot more unfair so to balance that, even one member of your team falls during the preliminary match you're out, however, you can tag Sora in at your leisure_ " Ironwood came to speak on behalf of Professor Ozpin that morning before the festivities began.

Three of them seemed indifferent Weiss on the other hand was miffed but let it go with a huff

"You four have fun, try not to beat them too bad you hear!" Sora cheered

"Not going to join in the fun?" Yang joked

"It wouldn't be fun, then would it?" Sora retaliated

He made a point.

"What, not going to make this interesting, you have five members why not make this fair for yourselves and bring him up here" Weiss choked down her laughter

"You _really_ want that?" Yang asked in disbelief

"You have five members which means two of you equal one person, so five of you are one full four-man team, let's make this fair" the ABRN leader – Arslan smirked eagerly

Yang threw up her hands

"At this point it's out of our hands, you heard em' Sora" Shaking his head he walked up the steps

" **It seems team ABRN are getting brave with the five-man roster voting to take all five of them on at once, this'll be quite a show!"** A voice over an intercom shouted causing the crowd to cheer and Sora to feel embarrassed

Sora lined up facing the four in front of his team as he did, slapped Yang's airborne hand.

"You made your bed, now you lie in it!" Yang smirked

"Crime and punishment!" Ruby ordered, Weiss and Yang went in first shooting ice and gunshots causing cool shards of ice to hit the group before them as the assault died down the ice stayed rooted in the ground around them.

"What was that, some kind of joke?" Ruby smirked and pointed to the sky. A two blurs one black one purple spiraled down in a ball of dark energy the ice? Froze them in place – Weiss waved as they noticed. Blake and Sora barreled into them, as Ruby – using her own aura ran head first into ABRN, the three of them slashing wildly finishing the fight in record time.

Yang Yawned as they all turned toward the crowd to wave she was clearly bored. Without Sora being there that fight would've been quick but she was dying to fight.

"So that's him, right? Doesn't look so strong" Mercury smirked

"Believe it or not, that kid could take all three of you on without much effort" Xehanort smiled as Mercury faltered

"I call BS on that, no way he's that strong!" Emerald sighed at her partner

"I have plans for him, don't be so concerned. It isn't hard to break a boy who knows not war of humans" Cinder's eyes widened

"You mean – "Xehanort gave her a nod

"We'll make him understand how painful a fight for survival can be" Truth be told her plans coincided with his own. He was rather annoyed with that spiky haired brat and wanted to knock him down a peg. And wanted more than anything to see his darkness flourish.

Team ABRN began to stand once again, purple aura's overtaking them

"They've been taken by darkness!" Sora cried they seemed unsure of the strength they received but above them their aura bars turned purple and filled to the brim.

"All of you, come here!" Sora commanded after seeing how aura worked from the transfer of Yang's he eventually found a way to consolidate and treat his own light as aura and through such things as hand or skin to skin contact, he devised a plan to see if he could pass on his light to them to help fight against the darkness.

They wanted to fight alongside him and this was the only way he could think of doing it spending day in and out sending light to his finger tips and eventually out into the open was hard enough.

"This power, I feel a lot stronger!" Yang threw some punches jumping ecstatically looking to her younger sister with a smile, this strength would make things more fun for her

"I must say this is different, I feel much lighter" Weiss smirked – as small as it was, it was there.

"So, warm" Blake added softly to herself, she always felt her actions were for the greater good but this light, made her understand that the warmth she felt with her friends was her light, this light just accented that.

" _This must be the power he feels all the time"_ Ruby thought as she swapped her Crescent Rose to sniper mode firing off golden bullets, Weiss using her glyphs to hopefully freeze the enemy, Blake, Sora and Yang ran in with a front assault. Team ABRN never did see Yang fight so when she came in with a strong right hook knocking the darkness right out of Hori. The other three became warry. Dark bullets came to combat the light, Weiss infused the light into her dust and shot out a glyph akin to what Sora would call Holy. Sending the man Nadir soaring without much of a cough as he landed on his back. Altan and Reese were the only ones left. Reese was quick but Blake with her shadows and Gambol Shroud – after morphing it into its gun form took down Reese's hoverboard, a quick reform of its sword and sheath, created an after image of pure light she slashed through her opponent with ease.

Altan however was proving to be a problem, Sora and Ruby were the ones dealing with her, but her speed was a lot more than they expected, dashing in dealing damage then vanishing into the ground like a Shadow or Neo Shadow was annoying for the duo. Ruby fired off shots that would only graze she was growing annoyed, Sora attempted to strike a few times but was met with shadows as a guard.

He was growing as impatient.

After she dodged away for the umpteenth time Ruby came up with an idea.

"Sora, follow me lead!" Ruby demanded, she received a nod.

She spun her Crescent Rose around her letting the blade land behind her, without a word she fired off a shot, forcing her blade forward Sora jumped onto the blade and jumped alongside the momentum of the blade flew forward past Altan as she went underground expecting an attack then and there.

It worked.

Sora used Areo to redirect himself as Ruby directed her Scythe downward and shot herself into the air. Altan looked toward the sky preparing to defend as Sora's keyblade slammed into her back and Ruby's Scythe empowered with light sliced through her darkness and she fell to the ground defeated.

They won. The crowd cheered wildly and everyone was ecstatic.

Sora was concerned. Xehanort had to be near for them to get corrupted by darkness

Sora couldn't let go of his concern but everyone else seemed to be clamoring for food, as reluctant as he was to drop his guard. He was pretty hungry.

* * *

Making way out of the stadium and onto the fair grounds they found a suitable place to eat alongside team JNPR.

"Crowds pretty large," Ruby noted stepping a bit closer to Sora and Weiss, he knew she had trouble with crowds before he knew her thanks to Weiss joking about it, seemed to him she was pretty much over it for the most part. She still preferred to be near her friends rather than lost and alone.

"Do you, mind if, if I hold onto your jacket just in case we get lost?" Sora couldn't help how adorable that was of her to say, and almost gushed at her, on the battle field she was strong and independent but here she let her childish side show. Weiss seemed reluctant to her childish wish but Sora did it without thinking

"Sora don't enable her, she'll never grow up!" Weiss demanded

"What's wrong with doing something nice every once in a while?" He retaliated

"You give in give in every time" Weiss rebottled Ruby pouted happy she got her wish but Weiss was starting to ruin it.

"Well, well looks you all are having fun" A female with green hair, tanned skin and red eyes walked up tossing a wallet to Ruby

"You dropped this" Ruby jumped slightly shocked releasing Sora's jacket to grab the wallet

"So now that you made it this far, do you intend to fight with that boyfriend of yours or letting someone else take in on the action?" Ruby blushed and Sora was looking away toward the ramen stand the smell was calling him.

"Actually, Weiss and Yang wanted to take this one, Sora would be on stand-by in case anything happened though" She looked to the brunette before she realized what Emerald said

"W-wait he isn't my boyfriend!" Emerald laughed as Sora dragged her as well as the rest of the team to the stand Ruby was happy being close.

She never had a boyfriend but was curious, was what they did considered what people dating would do?

She saw him smile and jump for joy in his seat at the food and she couldn't help but stare and smile brightly. Her eyes shining just as bright as his as she looked on.

Pyrrha couldn't help but look on at the two and see a bit of herself in Ruby. Her feelings for Jaune just recently started to click in his head, she was finally making headway to her surprise, she was hoping Ruby would too.

"So, you guys are fighting next? Good luck, hopefully yours don't turn into those heartless things too or you'll have to use our rent-a-keyblade service" Yang joked Sora just cocked an eyebrow as he slowly slurped up his noodles.

" _What_ that was funny" Yang laughed much to his dismay

"You guys rent Sora? Could I rent him to make me food? Oh maybe he could do magic tricks and sing me lullabies so I can sleep better instead of crawling into Ren's bed while he's aslee- "Ren put his hand over the hyper girls mouth

"Too much?" Pyrrha asked

Ren nodded as Jaune looked to the other team

"What about you five, going to come watch us win valiantly?" He smiled as arrogantly as he could

"Jaune, being arrogant is going to get you in more trouble than it's worth" Sora recalled the previous mission they had when he got injured. It was his own fault. He wanted to protect everyone, his safety was an after thought

"Oh, your shoulder is still bothering you? I thought it'd pass by now?" Pyrrha asked skeptically

"Apparently not." He absentmindedly tried picking up more noodles with his chopsticks, his shoulder began to throb and his food fell to the ground below. Ruby looked at him sympathetically offering to help him eat.

"Ruby, he was able to eat just fine moments ago, just let him figure it out" Blake chided Sora looked at her betrayed

"But _Blake_ " His eyes got bigger as he said this watering slightly she sighed caving instantly

"Just hurry up and finish eating I don't want my sister messing with your stick" She started to laugh at the reactions they gave her.

When the bill came around Weiss opted to pay for everyone only for her card to be declined.

She received a call letting her know the reason being was because she refused to speak to her father – Sora pulled out his wallet after a moment's notice

"How much is it and do you take this currency?" Sora asked as he pulled out a wad of munny The cashier looked at it for a moment and shrugged taking the currency

"Well, looks like you owe Sora, Weiss" Ruby smiled triumphantly as Weiss growled for a moment

Ruby started being absentmindedly close to the brunette being more physical. Holding onto his arm, and standing closer after they returned from the fight with Xehanort, she started opening up every now and then when she was given the chance. She wanted to enjoy her time with him to the fullest. Smiling brightly at the teen she knew her feelings might be one-sided – but she couldn't help herself.

Sora on the other hand was thinking about the girl he met earlier, Emerald? She faintly reminded him of darkness, granted Riku had the same thing about him so he couldn't put her at fault but it felt familiar, next time he saw her he'd question her.

Speaking of, it's been well over the allotted time since he last heard from his friends so shouldn't they be here by now?

He didn't think much of it but – he was enjoying it here. He didn't mind the classes, he didn't mind going out on missions

He wouldn't mind spending his time here, if he didn't know others needed him at some point.

* * *

Riku and Kairi weren't having the best of days. They went from world to world he traveled until they finally found his trace and as annoyed as Riku was with how Yensid decided to treat the situation, if he wanted his best friend back he'd have to do it himself.

This was his path to mastery but as far as he saw it, it shouldn't take as long as it has to complete, unless this was something more complicated or _harder_ he thought.

Until he found out Sora was spending his time with four girls fighting Grimm. That's it. Grimm and heartless, and the occasional flavor of the month bad guy. Kairi was at first beside herself. She never really saw a reason to get jealous but in this situation, she was seeing red.

Even after explaining an abridged version of everything they went through so far, they were forced into a cell because Ozpin was concerned for his students and they didn't do so great coming off abrasive, which Riku could understand but – Kairi was fuming.

"I can't believe he's running around with other girls and not even bothering to send a letter or anything!" She fumed Riku watched her pace back and forth.

"You never exactly laid claim on him you know" She glared at him walking up only meeting his shoulder, he was unperturbed by her getting into his personal space until she hit him in the arm.

" _What,_ you didn't. You can say it was implied but fact of the matter is, you didn't exactly specify to him you were a thing." He folded his arms across his chest with a sigh

"You just expected him to choose you, he never had to in the first place. He's been fighting along so many people – he could've started to like someone else and we'd never know it, we always joked that around that he liked you but things can change" Kairi looked at her friend with emotions he hadn't really seen on her before.

"So, do you really expect him to just up and fall for someone else?" Riku shrugged

"I don't know it's his life if he wants to fall for anyone anywhere that's his choice." Kairi grew concerned

"Things wouldn't be the same without him, Riku we have to bring him home!" The door opened

"Unfortunately for you two as I've already said, the problems stirring around here are much greater than we anticipated we need all the help we can get, even if that means keeping Sora here." Ozpin walked in on the small room he placed them in for the time being

"We are amid an outbreak of a potential war, we can't afford to give him away when it could make or break us" Riku nodded understanding and an idea forming

"Well, how about this, we'll help you out. You let us go and we'll lend our power to the cause until this is over, win or lose you release him into our custody" Ozpin fixed his glasses

"How do I know I can trust you, how do I know you won't just run off as soon as you get the chance." Riku smiled

"I'm a keyblade master, I hold custody of him either way you can take my word for it that we won't cause any issues or you can make this a much bigger issue." Ozpin, thinking it over for a moment called in Ms. Goodwitch for a moment to discuss something in private before he stood up looking at both children, sighed.

"Very well, you two can continue your search for him," Kairi was elated walking over and giving the man something akin to a keychain

"It's my good luck charm so hang on to it. It's proof of our word" Ozpin looked skeptical

It was a laminated looking flower, he wasn't amused but let it slide.

"Alright, then, where is he?" She asked Ozpin walked toward the door

"I said _search_ I didn't say I'd give you his whereabouts" She panicked

"What about a clue?" Riku asked as he stood up

"Follow the crowds" Was all he said as annoyed as he was, Riku took his advice. Once they got out they followed a crowd to the Amity colosseum in time to see team SSSN finish their match.

* * *

Sora sat next to Yang and Ruby who would ask him questions about who he thought would win and cheering along his newfound friends

"I can't believe that guy couldn't dance, and he can't swim and he's actually afraid of what, a foot of water?" Sora rested his hand on his forehead at the hopeless guy that Neptune could be when it came to keeping his good looks

"He just wants to look good, for the ladies" Yang shrugged

"He's a hunter in training you'd think he'd care less about that and more about fighting?" Sora stood up as the others did "What about you and your _hairstyle_ " Weiss asked as Sora grabbed a strand of his hair and looked up giving her a simple shrug and a smile

"Eh, I tried, nothing more I can do with it" Sora replied nonchalantly as they made way out of the colosseum as a roar of an engine stopped Weiss' movement and cries of a child stopped Sora looking around he found a small child crying and people completely avoiding her as if she didn't exist that irked him.

"Hey, there, what's wrong?" Sora asked hunching down on his shoulders to speak smiling softly as to not scare the child, she looked to him in between her hands and tears.

"I- can't find my parents" The brunette gasped

"Weiss wait!" Ruby cried as the heiress ran off toward that airship, Ruby sighed looking around for any of her teammates, off in the distance she saw Sora talking to a small child. She cocked a brow but made way over to him.

"What are you doing?" She looked down to the brunette, who looked up at his friend with worry.

"This little girl here, lost her parents, I'm going to help her look for them" The small child grew elated

"Really? You will?" She began to sniffle again as fresh tears started to fall.

"Of course, I will, c'mon let's go, where did you see them last?" Sora stood to his full height stretching out his hand for the small girl to hold. She hesitantly took it

Ruby took a few more steps forward as Sora looked down to the child trying to get a grasp of where to go from her pointing. After scratching his cheek, he turned around to face his friend.

"Need help?" Sora nodded Ruby mimicking Sora's previous crouch asked the girl where she last saw her parents with a smile on her face.

He didn't remember her looking so – radiant in the way she spoke or her sweet smile as she listened.

After the small child gave Ruby her directions the girl held out her hand for Ruby who gingerly took it and lead the way, both teenagers keeping firm hands on the small child as they walked through town.

"It almost feels like this is a mission" Sora spouted out much to Ruby's dismay.

It didn't feel like that at all to her, she tried not being envious – if it was just them this close it would look more like a date.

"You really have never been alone with a girl before _have you_?" Ruby snickered Sora's demeanor changed from a more serious one to more playful as he looked to his friend laughing

He had been alone with a girl, a few times, they just involved gathering things for a raft, being given a good luck charm that he couldn't exactly give back right away and killing himself to save her.

Which he'd do for anyone he wouldn't deny this.

"When have you ever been alone with a guy other than Jaune who nearly threw up on you!" Ruby straightened up pouting

"Yang told you? What all did she say, it's not like I wanted to be that close to it either! I'm just not good with other guys, you see what I have to work with!" Ruby spoke animatedly as her face grew hot with embarrassment.

"Hey, that includes me you know!" He couldn't hold in his laughter at her reaction smiling brightly much to her dismay

"You aren't like most **people** , your kind you protect people even at the cost of your own life, even my dad and sister like you, he wasn't too fond of you until he heard what happened at that White fang base. He changed his opinion rather quickly" She thought back to that day she told her dad what transpired on her mission and she'd never seen her dad actually praise someone around her daughters age that was a boy of all things.

"Hey –"Sora paused looking down at the girl trying to change the subject his face felt hot

"Emmy" The girl said with a bright smile on her face her auburn color hair dusted over her light brown eyes

"Emmy, what do your parents look like?" He gave her an attentive look as she pulled out a locket, her parents seemed to like an odd couple. Her father had graying blonde hair and dark eyes, her mother of a darker complexion had red hair and green eyes. Ruby leaned over to look at the locket.

She relished in the warmth that radiated from her friend from standing so close to each other.

"Well, hopefully we find them soon" They started walking again letting the smaller child lead them by her small arms. She had to walk faster to keep up with the larger steps of the two holding her hand and after a grand total of ten minutes she was begging to be carried. After a moment or two Sora obliged to her request. Soon after people started to think the worst.

"Kids these days" Sora cocked a brow as people looked on.

"Maybe we should take the back streets, from here, the area she mentioned is in the slums but – that's weird considering her parents look well off what do you think?" Ruby asked instead of a simple shrug Sora nodded not wanting to move the child who finally nodded off

Ruby inched closer as they made way into the more secluded part of town, it was quite compared to the main road, less maintained and crawling with people who were less than reputable. Both became guarded, Sora clutching Emmy closer and Ruby keeping a hand on her Scythe. They walked down three streets in silence listening for anything out of the ordinary before the road had a left turn.

"Should we turn back?" He motioned to Ruby who looked to him then the girl in his arms who woke up wiggling out of his grasp and ran down until she couldn't be seen. They ran after, worry filling them as they turned into what they both felt would be a trap – into another road with a small tavern and her parents that she clung to happily. She looked back with a smile as both teenagers stood there watching her leave.

"I'm glad she's safe" Ruby nodded smiling brightly to herself it made her think of her friend, his time with her when he'd be going off to find his friends would be any day now and she couldn't find anything to give him and felt bad about that. They saved the party they intended to do until _after_ he found out when he was leaving and it took her all of her willpower to not say anything.

Without much thought, she reached out to take his hand.

"Ruby?" She gripped his hand tighter at the mention of her name.

"I just, I'm going to miss you, Sora" Sora grew concerned

"Ruby I'm still here I'm not going to just vanish" He smiled

"I know but – "Her eyes looked up and into his

Her eyes glazed over in thought as she looked toward the ground she stopped herself from speaking she couldn't find the words to articulate her feelings. She didn't want to lose her friend.

"-Sora?" The brunette's eyes shifted away from Ruby and toward the person in question all too soon, face to face, Ruby came with a red headed girl and silver haired guy.

"Well what do you know, following the crowd's _kind_ of worked we saw you talking to that little girl and decided to follow you" Riku smiled

"Riku, Kairi, man are you two late" He tried to laugh but his throat felt dry.

He was reluctant to look over to Ruby. He fought himself. Kairi ran in to hug him as his eyes hit the pavement her smile, he couldn't look at the joke they made he couldn't laugh at.

Back then he didn't write back because even if he did they'd still show up. Ever since he told them he was going to leave he felt that he was only doing it because he felt it was the right choice. As he finally looked into Ruby's eyes seeing the bittersweet smile as she started to walk away, he knew -even before all of this he couldn't do it, this just solidified it.

" _I can't be weak, not anymore"_

Her walk quickly turned into a run, she ran toward what he could imagine the main road. He looked back toward where Emmy left once more to see them at the end of the main road. Heartless were there for a moment and disappeared the next. The parents, Emmy, the three of them gone just like that, because he wasn't paying attention to the small things. He grit his teeth in anger.

" _I'm not going to give up on this world, or its people!"_

Looking at both Riku and Kairi the smiles they had, they were happy to be together again. He couldn't share it he had to keep fighting, every day after he spoke those words he realized. He couldn't do it he couldn't leave them more accurately he couldn't leave her. He ran after Ruby. Riku called after him as he ran through the back alley and onto the main road. Catching a glimpse of red he ran after it. Toward the pier where he could barely make her out in the group of people.

* * *

"Why are you running, Sora we need to seal the heart of this world so we can go home" Riku gestured back the way they came

"Going back isn't going to keep Xehanort from using these people" Sora glared ahead

"I'm going to stay, they need me, and I need them" Sora finally looked back.

"What do you mean!?" Riku shouted

"I have someone I want to protect" Kairi's heart skipped a beat

"So, Riku was right, you do – you like someone else" Light erupted from Riku's hand

"We came all this way, the needs of the few out way the needs of the many, Sora!" Riku charged toward his best friend intent on getting him to agree even if it meant fighting him.

* * *

Ruby was dealing with a lot of emotions she wasn't familiar with she was happy spending time with her friend she felt pain in her chest when she finally saw Sora's friends – why couldn't she just stay and talk to them why did she have to get worked up and run off? She couldn't put a name to her emotions and it frustrated her.

" _Yang, was probably right"_

* * *

Back in that alley, Emerald walked out of the tavern with Cinder and Mercury stretching as she did.

"Please tell me I never have to do that again, it's one thing to trick someone into doing something dumb it's another to have to _act_ like a child to break someone" Xehanort appeared behind them with a grin on his older features.

"That is the key to driving Sora away from his friends, if he stays here to fight it just makes this all so much entertaining. Those girls have a sway on his heart. By the weeks end I will have my vessel and this world will fall to darkness, mark my words"

"So, can we still call you _Emmy"_ Mercury's joke earned him a punch to the shoulder

"Idiot" Emerald growled.


	7. Chapter 7

**_This took longer than i would've liked, school started and i have class today as well, sorry about anything i may have left unsaid i'll try and clear things up as soon as i can, dealing with class and family drama is kind of unfun._**

 ** _Hopefully, you enjoy._**

 _Shock, disbelief even anger were present he couldn't believe it._

 _He rested his head against the cool wall his body stretched to the limit in that cell._

 _He couldn't remember anything, that happened during and the only thing after that he did remember was_

 _Iron. Shouting. And_

 _ **Blood**_

* * *

 _ **One day before downfall.**_

* * *

Ozpin entered his office after everything that transpired sighing to himself as he sat back down at his desk.

He made sure after everything to keep tabs on Sora, as he fought, as he slept everything. In truth, he was accurate in saying he had faith, but he was always thinking one step ahead, his clothing he received after his initial arrival was filled to the brim with technology to give him information on the teenager that he wouldn't ordinarily get after his first and only session with the psychiatrist they were planted.

He noticed something odd after the second mission he undertook, but recently Sora's brain waves seemed – all over the place. And something seemed to be loitering within him. He was concerned but didn't know how to address it and decided to keep watch instead of doing the smarter thing.

" _I should be honest about what I've done, keeping tabs is one thing but bugging a student because of an inert fear of him working for the enemy, I should've had more trust"_

* * *

Riku's keyblade met Sora's one filled with confusion the other conviction

" _Why_ , why do you intend to stay?!" Sora glared back

"I can't give up on these people, he wants to use my friends! I can stop him, I'm sure of it, he won't be able to so long as I'm here!" Sora retaliated, Riku cried out breaking Sora's guard and shooting a dark blast of fire into his friend's face.

"What about us, Sora, we're your friends too, we don't matter?!" The brunette hesitated

"Of course, you matter, I just, I can't let him continue Riku, I can't let things go on this way!" Memories of Roxas and his suffering the pain he went through the loss, the pain of losing his friends to darkness and for even Sora himself he was close to losing his life hell he even **did** all because of this man he had every reason to want to take vengeance.

Riku grit his teeth in irritation, he wanted to bring him back, he knew how bad Kairi wanted him to return. He had a plan to appease both without the other figuring out. As much as it would annoy the red head he had to do this discretely

"Fine, you want to stay so bad, then beat me, here and now, show me you're worth putting trust into!" Kairi gasped at this her heart sank, worry filled her veins she didn't understand why wouldn't he drag him back, he didn't belong here so -

"Riku you can't be serious!" She shouted much to her dismay Riku didn't respond she glared

Sora turned on his heel and ran down toward the pier as Riku shot magic spell after spell, it seemed to his counterpart he wasn't entirely trying to hit him. More and more people flooded into the area intent on watching another fight – one that Sora wasn't aware of. Kairi followed intent on making sure her friend would be coming home. Sora was intent on keeping his promise to his friend, but of course he wasn't paying attention to his surroundings

He wasn't prepared for Riku's **Dark splicer** sending him spiraling into the crowd.

"Gah!" Sora landed in a heap as Riku slowly walked toward his friend it'd been years since the duo fought and the brunette genuinely forgot they weren't the same as they were back then. Both were stronger, one of them was a keyblade master which was what drove Sora to strive to better himself on his own. Everything could scream at him to do what his best friends wanted but he wanted to prove not only to himself but everyone he wasn't one to be a puppet.

He'd win and show his friends he was strong enough to handle this.

"You know this isn't the best place for you to be, why are you risking everything for something so fruitless?" Sora stood up he looked over to his left and noticed Weiss and Ruby as well as two people fighting they were in a stalemate looking at the duo.

"The hell is this? Calling for help, Winter?" The scruffy looking man hissed only making her grow even more irate.

"Sora, what are you doing, get out of the way! Can't you see my sister and this ruffian are fighting?" Ruby glared back at Weiss

" _Ruffian_ , my Qrow uncle is the best fighter ever, he taught me everything I know!" Sora without wasting a moment ran up to Weiss Kairi caught up to notice the ravenette and the heiress Weiss.

" _This is all your fault!"_ Kairi glared to the ravenette known as Ruby her fist clenched to the point her knuckles turned white

"That doesn't matter right now, I need to borrow you for a minute!" Weiss gave a skeptical look as he absorbed some of Weiss' aura, light surrounded him as he transformed into Wisdom form.

His keyblade taking the form of a scimitar and his right eye turned a lighter shade of blue. Levitating from the ground itself he turned his blade on his friend once more.

" _So, that's it, that's why"_ Riku reasoned and readied himself once again

"I'll show you just what I'm capable of, Riku!" Sora swapped the scimitar to the twin gun form he used at one point, and shot **thundaga** and **figara** wildly, forcing Riku to dodge quickly as Sora remembered he couldn't do much in terms of physical attacks. If he wanted to end this fight in his favor he'd have to use something stronger.

The older scruffier man came into view grabbing Sora and shoving him out of the way as the young woman he was fighting came slashing in a clear precise way that he couldn't have gotten away without a scratch or two.

"Watch it kid!" The man known as Qrow shouted much to the teenagers' annoyance

"I would've been fine!" Sora shouted back as Riku shot into the air off the back of the woman

Airborne Riku began to glow red, raising his keyblade higher into the air, came back down with **Meteor Crash** , Sora couldn't cast reflect in time, even if he did, that spell would destroy it. He grabbed both of the older fighters and tossed them out of harm's way as the strike came down. Wisdom dispelled itself as he landed in a heap on the ground.

" _Weiss, why do you have to have such poor endurance!"_ He berated mentally as he stood up.

"Just give up, Sora, you know damn well if this goes on one of us is going to end up hurt" Sora cocked a brow glaring an aura of strength surrounded him figuratively as he vanished

Both mimicking the other fight by literally becoming after images of attacks long since collided, neither making a definitive strike on the other even as their blades took on auras of light and dark respectively. Sora despite his earlier reaction to the older man parried strikes from the woman he was fighting for him as the fight they started collided with theirs, Riku managed to do the same for the woman who seemed to be related to Weiss.

Kairi watched on in frustration. Riku was so determined earlier, but as she herself saw, Sora had a reason to be there, but as far as she knew they agreed to fight together. Did this girl really sway him to think differently? Or was there a bigger reason she wasn't known of.

She didn't want her friends to be split apart. Even as anger filled her she stood rooted

They landed a good four feet apart light panting was a sign they were getting worn out. Sora whipped the sweat from his grow as he glared defiantly at his best friend. Sora felt,Xehanort had to be disposed of before he could enact his keyblade war fantasy.

"It's time we settle it, final strike, whoever is left standing wins!" Riku smirked at this, as a light blue aura surrounded him.

"Don't come complaining, when you get hurt!" Sora shouted

Sora pulled his blade in front of him as light surrounded him.

"Don't pout when you lose!" Riku roared

" **Dark aura!"** Riku was a blur of speed as Sora's glow expanded

" **Salvation!"** The light expanded into blast of light and darkness as both collided in a blast so large anything within the area was evaporated. As the light faded the both stood in the center, mana drained not entirely exhausted but worn down enough to give up going the extra mile. Qrow and the woman were blown back from the blast of power.

Riku knew if Sora had any other drives he would have to overexert himself to win, if he had been Master or even Final he would've stopped before he got seriously injured, at that he began to laugh. soon after Sora chimed in laughing as well.

He'd have to play along for now until this was over so he could drag him back with him that was his only choice. He still had a chance as long as he didn't obtain his other forms

"Looks like you're determined to do this, I can't force you to change your mind but just think about what you truly want. Anyway – I did make a promise with that Ozpin guy, so We'll be sticking around for a little while. Just figured I'd see if you were really up to your task." Riku smirked until General Ironwood screamed loud enough to cause everyone to look in his general direction.

As they broke up the brawl in the center of the pier Ruby's elated cries of happiness alerted the brunette, Sora jogged over as did Riku, to see her hanging off that _scruffy_ guy.

"This is your uncle Qrow, right?" Sora asked skeptically Ruby's gaze met his and her eyes faltered, the man noticed this and stepped up.

"And who are you, _spikey_ " Sora cocked a brow her family just didn't like him

"My name is Sora, not _**spikey**_ " He retaliated

"Whatever kiddo, Ruby try not to get into too much trouble and if spikey here causes you any problems I'll be sure to come by and give him a **warning** " Venom laced his last few words giving Riku a reason to laugh.

"Looks like you've stumbled into the hot water" Riku gave his friend a pat on the back as he made way toward Ozpin as he called the Silver haired teen of the duo to follow him as well as Qrow and the now revealed Winter, leaving Sora to his own devices.

Riku could see why Sora would want to stay here it seemed it was a place suited to his style of life, fighting and just having fun, if what Ozpin said was true, he seemingly grew into this role of helping them and becoming accustomed and caring for these people quickly as he always had.

That was such a double-edged sword with him, so quick to care so quick to protect but this time it feels like he cares too much it could get him or someone hurt.

Sora made way to Weiss and Ruby's location to hear the end of the conversation they were having.

"-It was a draw at best" Weiss huffed clearly agitated that her sister was pushed to such limits.

"Weiss that was your sister or something?" The brunette asked, Ruby froze in her spot and he raised a hand to calm her as animatedly as he could.

"Ruby, wait relax, I'm staying for the tournament, more over I'm staying until Xehanort is dealt with after everything that happened earlier, I realized, if I left him alone things wouldn't get better only action will solve this, we have to fight." He rubbed the back of his neck in concern as she stood frozen for a few moments longer than he expected.

"What about, her?" She pointed to the girl Sora literally didn't realize was less than five feet away from him

"I guess, a lot of this is more of my own fault than yours, Sora" Kairi spoke cryptically causing him to house a perplexed look she looked utterly defeated, anger wouldn't leave her thoughts she wanted to scream and shout but held it in, she couldn't get petty and jealous.

"You were pretty obvious I just, never exactly expressed myself in the best way so for that, I'm – I'm sorry I just – thought things would work out and we'd be together in the end" She started off, toward the group but Sora made way to stop her.

"Kairi, believe me, I have to do this. I'll still write and eventually one day I'll- "She released a breath that was held in for so long inhaling sharply her eyes enlarged as she glared stopping him from continuing.

"It isn't about that at all! This is your life, your choice. I – I can't be mad when I had every chance but I-. "Ruby walked up to the brunette her eyes filled with worry. Kairi stopped as she choked back a sob.

" _I understand how she feels, to feel so- "_

"I want to keep going on my own two feet too, Sora, I won't stand in your way, I have to accept your choice, no matter how much I – "She turned away ignoring the rest of her words she was close to tears, she took a shuddering breath. His eyes widened at this as she turned away from his outstretched arm. He wanted to stop her but stayed his hand, he made his choice if he went back now, he'd be just how he was before. He watched her leave with a heavy heart.

"- _She's Heartbroken"_ Sora kicked his foot into the pavement not meeting anyone's gaze he didn't know why he was feeling so self-conscious about this. He felt warmth wrap around his hand in a show of comfort, Ruby was trying to help.

"I feel I understand her, Kairi that is - a bit better. The heart wants what it wants, even if your head tells you it won't ever be. "Ruby's gaze locked onto his face much to her chagrin

"Y-You know. I – when you decided on leaving I felt so torn – we all did. We wanted to do whatever we could to make sure you could have fun with us. Even if it meant fighting Xehanort. As foolish as it was. I personally wanted us to be together. I wanted to spend my days with all of you." She smiled brightly as tears fell

"I wanted to be with you, for as long as I could and when, I finally realized they were here I couldn't – take it. I wanted to – more than anything, neglect the pain in my chest knowing I'd be losing a dear friend, so I ran off. I'm sorry." She moved closer enveloping him in a hug. Shocking him generally most things like this were done by him, Ruby was starting to get used to the idea of hugs from him but – this was different.

His face felt hot.

But he couldn't really let her feel guilty, needed to tell them the secret he's been hiding, since he was fighting to stay he had to tell them where he was truly from.

One thing above all at this moment stood out however.

" _Did my leaving really – did I really worry you that much?"_ He wrapped his arms around the petite girl feeling guilty. He didn't think about how any of them would feel about all of this. He had to tell not just her but all of them the truth.

"I'm not going anywhere, I'll stay by your side, we will get through this all of us," Her heart swelled at his last word and it seemed, at any moment she'd burst into more tears, she shoved her face into his neck. Silencing his words at that moment keeping him from speaking the truth

"Thank you,"Weiss couldn't contain her smile at her friends' innocent public display of affection Ruby began to shake softly.

Weiss walked on ahead leaving them to share that moment in privacy Sora looked on and wanted to try, silently egged her over but to no avail.

"Maybe…later then" He thought to himself

* * *

In the elevator of beacon Riku grew irate with the man known as Qrow quickly, he seemed like a fun guy but his actions how he treated people who seemed above him in a way…

"So, you started all of that as just because you could, aren't you supposed to be a model citizen?" To that Qrow smirked

"Aren't you supposed to be some master keyblade wielder? All I saw was you letting one of your subordinates get the better of you and you not using what authority you have to reign him in, what kind of leader are you?" Riku glared

"Maybe I should show you how much of a leader I am by putting you in your place!" Qrow laughed at this

"I'd love to see you try kid, everyone and their mothers had a go at me, I'm still kicking you'd make no difference." Kairi tried calming her friend but he grew more and more irate but quelled it

Deciding to drop the issue Riku looked away with a huff

"That's what I thought, all bark and no bite" Riku had the most flabbergasted look he's ever had after arriving in this world

"What do - **did you not see that crater in the ground? It made yours look like a child did it!"** The elevator doors flung open to reveal a cross Ironwood and a fuming Winter who were ready to tear into the scruffy man, Riku quieted down

"What were you thinking?! If you were my subordinate I'd have you shot" Ironwood was clearly upset with this man

"If I were your subordinate I'd shoot myself" Qrow retaliated with a cocky smirk

Alright, Riku had to admit that was great for a comeback.

"I don't condone his actions but you are feeding into it General, Qrow, causing a with fight with Winter of all people, didn't help the situation, not to mention the _other_ fight that happened, **Riku** " Miss Goodwitch gave him a mentor like glare

"The only upside to that was, we saw just how strong these keybladers _are_ compared to normal hunters that power, you kept the readings right we've never seen him go that far outside of those aura stimulant's he gets from those girls" Kairi grew concerned Ironwood seemed eager to see the results.

"Readings, readings for _what_?" It as a simple question that caught the gaze of both Ozpin and Ironwood

With a sigh and heavy heart Ozpin looked over to the two. He technically shouldn't be revealing this to them of all people, but they had the power to take the _key_ away and that was one thing he couldn't risk.

"I've been monitoring him, Sora I mean, his state of mind, his health, and general fighting prowess. Needless to say, he stands out as one of the strongest fighters in my kingdom with raw numbers alone, so much so that the General here wishes to ascertain him," The general coughed at that in an _attempt_ to clear his throat

"I just think with his raw power he'd be a great military asset" Ozpin gave him a skeptical look

"I digress, I should've stopped sooner after I realized he wasn't a threat to this school but I couldn't help but be concerned. A week ago, his readings went off the charts and some negative energy caused his mental health to go haywire and his power to go through the roof. Most of the equipment was fried except for the power readings. it seems he wasn't going to his full potential in that fight you two had" Riku nodded

"If Sora was going to go all out he would've won no doubt but that negative energy you spoke of – might've been Anti, it's just his primal instincts kicking in he can't really control that." Qrow looked on taking a sip out of his canteen

Riku knew he was lying about it, for hisown reasons but shrugged it off, he'd do what was best when the time came.

"Sounds like a freak-show" Qrow mumbled into his canteen

"I should have a talk with him about all of this, that you've been monitoring him, I can clearly tell he thought you trusted him completely" Kairi raised an eye

" _Who knows what else they've done"_ she thought her anger hadn't diminished much as she looked toward the door.

"I figured you'd be angrier about this, those girls have been able to pump aura into him through contact, to increase his own power substantially." General Ironwood added in giving him a stern look.

"I can't exactly get angry when I just found out myself, but I'm sure if anyone should be he, would be the one to deal with you. Even if you did it to protect your students you should've spoke to him. That power you're referring to, is his drive ability, it works differently here but- it's a lot stronger if unstable to a degree." Riku relaxed himself after the tense moment looking over to the still drinking Qrow.

The General was intrigued if he could harness this power for his own army -

"Wait, have you been drinking this whole time?" Kairi asked incredulously as she looked back to Qrow the sound of him drinking the contents of his canteen were loud as they could be

"When isn't he?" Miss Goodwitch added

"Why are you here, Qrow" Ozpin finally asked

"You've been out of contact with anyone for weeks you can't just do that and expect things to go over smoothly" Ironwood seemed irritating stressing every word as if it would take that much to get it through

"I don't remember answering to you, Jimmy" Riku held his breath trying not to laugh at the remark

"You've sent me to get intel on our enemy and I'm letting you know, our enemy is **here** " It was softer than anyone expected him to say it but it felt like a harsher reality at least for Riku and Kairi.

"We know" both teens gave him a flabbergasted look Qrow just looked pissed.

"What do you _mean_ you know? Why would you just let them waltz in here like nothing's wrong do you have _any_ idea how much Xehanort can do given five minutes and a room full of people?" Riku shouted catching everyone's attention

"What would we do? Send all of our people at him? We needed information, they sat around gathering intel as much as we did. Xehanort has made contact twice, but both times Sora was there to keep him at bay. I've done what I could, left him on the team he seemed to excel with those powers of his they are slowly coming back. all I can do is hope that by the time the confrontation beings that they will be ready" Riku had to keep his fingers pressed into his palm to keep himself from mouthing off.

"That's great you two know but I must agree with old goldilocks over here, why didn't you inform me or try and corner them or anything, you've had enough time to gather intel but did nothing with it. Last I checked, communication is a two-way street" It was clear both parties were angry or frustrated with the current situation.

"They had reason to assume that you'd been compromised" Qrow just looked at her with the most sarcastic look he could muster

" _Oh_ , and I have reason to assume _you_ don't need to be here" Winter didn't look pleased

"Seriously, who invited her? I'd rather have those two weirdos with the giant kids toys around – at least they can actually do more than get angry and act like a kiss ass all day" Kairi gave him a morose look as he spoke those words it seemed too harsh.

After a few moments of back and forth she exited, Kairi gave Riku a look as if asking to leave, he understood she was probably emotionally strained enough.

He needed to stop giving in so easily.

He explained that all of this was the reason for someone named _Autumn's_ condition and that all of this **show of military strength** wasn't enough for what they had planned for what _she_ had planned

"They are fear, James, bring whatever toys you want, bring whatever army you can muster but in the end, it won't be enough" Ozpin stood up

"And that fear will bring Heartless and Grimm, but we do have one ace up or sleeves but, before all that, I suggest" He stopped for a moment

"We find ourselves a guardian" Riku grew skeptical at this

"Isn't that, what you implied Sora already was based off these readings?" Ozpin looked towards the younger warrior in the room

"Sora is and would be just as much of a suitable person but a guardian in this instance is one person or huntress with the power to control one of the four elements, along-side mana itself" Riku pinched the bridge of his nose

"By that logic Sora and I, even Kairi are guardians all of us _can_ use mana and magic I don't see the problem here" Ozpin cocked a brow

"Everything we did since getting here, has involved mana, in some way, my best friend once again probably left that out because he can be forgetful, but it seems you have someone in mind?" Ozpin couldn't' help but smile at this

Sora finally got back to his seat, ever since Ozpin brought up popcorn the concession stand was filled with people clamoring for some, he was met with the end of the match with Mercury and Emerald being victorious and the crowd booing

"What'd I miss?" Ruby pointed toward the arena, Both Coco and Yatsuhashi were defeated

"Wait, but I was only gone for five minutes, right?" The crowd started to file out a few minutes after he sat down

He grew frustrated especially after Yang and Ruby suggested to go back to the dorm. He huffed carrying his popcorn knowing full well he'd need something in his hand if he intended to deal with-

* * *

"You'll never beat me old man" Ruby cried

"You're nothing but talk kid" Qrow scoffed

…Qrow

Sora knew the guy meant well, but he gave off – Leon vibes getting all that close to him seemed impossible until he earned his trust, luckily, he didn't give off the General Ironwood vibes though. Those were – on a whole other level of weird. The way he'd just stared at him randomly and give him that small smile like he was just full of power needed to save the world. Made his skin crawl.

He got up making way out of the dorm as Qrow began his tale of his last mission before coming back here, he was met with Riku of all people about to knock, he just wanted to throw away his empty bag of popcorn!

He could feel Yang staring at his friend and quickly shut the door behind him.

"You need to be careful" He blurted out Sora gave him a skeptical gaze

"Ozpin admitted to monitoring you, and it seems that Ironwood guy is fixated on it and enemies you're after **are** here, they may have all the intel on you for all we know." The shorter of the two had his mouth left open Riku decided to omit some things for his own purpose especially that they knew about his dark powers, he had no reason to admit that when he could save it for a time it became relevant.

"They were keeping eyes on me? they didn't exactly trust me as much as they said they did until now because they have to don't they?" Riku sighed he himself couldn't give him an answer he was moreover perplexed he guessed this much only to be right on the money

"I wouldn't look at it like that, Sora, your team cares about you, right? This will all blow over, and I'm sure those bad guys aren't too much trouble" He didn't share his optimism in this situation, any other day he'd get over it but he felt something darker at work here.

"I'd like to know why," Sora suggested much to Riku's surprise, he was serious.

"If everything is coming down to a fight that they don't think they can win, I want to know everything for myself instead of being left in the dark." Riku placed a hand on his friend stopping him from taking another step.

"I'll go talk to him and relay the information It would look out of place if you went." Sora gave him a small nod as a thank you. He'd rather go talk to Ironwood himself despite his creepy vibes. After everything he put his friend through this was the one thing he could give up on doing himself.

* * *

"-Yeah, I get that, we're pretty much pros too" Five seconds in and he already wanted to laugh at the obvious showboating from her

" _Oh_ really, I find this hard to believe" Qrow mocked

"Yeah, read the news some time, we totally saved Vale while you were gone" Sora folded his arms over his chest

" _Ahem_ , am I getting no credit in this?" Yang looked back smiling as she did

"I dunno who gave you the aura to destroy that giant heartless and save the town?" Sora pouted

"You did, but without me that would've been a lot harder and you know that!" Ruby laughed at his reaction

"So, you were the reason that whole thing was even stopped, I can guess it was something like that power you used with Weiss earlier?" Qrow asked with a questioning glare

"I'll have to see that for myself sometime, but if that blue form had anything for me to garner at it isn't anything impressive" The room went silent for a moment

"Weiss has terrible endurance, can't keep that up for long due to that," He shrugged

"Besides all of that, we've almost taken down Roman and his thugs before you even got here, it can't be all that bad" Ruby added

"They don't give out medals for almost," He countered

"They do and they're called silver!" Sora laughed at this she was right but in this situation Qrow was more over right

"You girls may be acting like huntresses but you aren't thinking like one, you can't stop all the crime in the kingdom" Ruby was now the one to put

"I did until you said that" She silently played with her fingers in defense of the obvious remark to their chances of clearing out all crime.

"You can't clear it all out, it's impossible you take out one head, the second one calls the shots, that's what General Ironwood can't get through his thick metal skull" Ruby perked up

"You know the general?" Yang asked, Sora's interest grew as he walked over taking a seat near Ruby

"I know everyone to some extent, remember I was once a member of the most bad ass team to ever graduate Beacon, team STRQ" Sora leaned in near Yang to get a better look

"Hey, I met him, that's your dad, right?" The brunette questioned both Yang and Ruby, Qrow looked up skeptical

"You met Taiyang, and you aren't dead yet? I'm surprised," Ruby stood up at this

"Sora here made a bet with dad, that if he could keep us from getting harmed in one of our missions he wouldn't get Ozpin involved and kicked off the team. Took getting taken on a magical journey through a dark portal fighting some magical samurai but we did it" The brunette rubbed his shoulder in remembrance of the wound Ruby seemed gleeful over the event but that's when his problems arose, he could still hear him, Vanitas every now and then he started to wonder if this was just – magnifying his presence, he had dreams of him before he even came here so – that must've amplified it.

For now, Sora was in control but he didn't know for how long that would remain.

He tried his best to ignore the issue.

"Magical samurai? That's a laugh, and you think my fashion sense is a joke when you've fought samurai, I've got a lot more inappropriate stories I could share, when you're older. You two are going to go far, as long as you keep learning and never stop moving forward" He made his way toward the door.

"And you, Sora was it, if you are as strong as they say you are, then lead by example, fight with everything you've got, keep them safe" Sora smiled and nodded

"Seriously, you screw up I'm coming for you, **I mean it"** As Qrow left the room went silent

"That means he likes you!" Yang quipped

"I don't feel like that's what he meant" Ruby added sardonically

"Speaking of, who was that guy earlier, Sora?" She didn't know, of course she didn't.

"That, was Riku he along with my friend Kairi came to help me get home but," Yang raised her voice

"So, what my darling adorable little sister isn't good enough for you now you gotta bring that hot guy and probably goodie-two-shoes princess to take you back, and after everything we've done!" The mock sadness was enough to make him hide his face in his hands

"I'm not leaving, and another thing – what do you mean by that last part, you hit me in the face, like three times now! But "His face heated up again thinking over his words carefully

"I really care about you all, I want to make sure things get better." Ruby's gaze went towards the floor, away from him, she couldn't look toward him after that she was blushing she knew his words had more to them.

"Oh, you two are so _cute_ " Yang cooed wrapping both under her arms she squeezed causing Ruby to squirm and Sora to close his eyes with a smile she released the two walking toward the door intent on going out

"We have matches tomorrow, don't forget!" Yang called as she looked back with a playful grin on her features Sora perked up and opened his mouth to stop her but she left before he could

As she left the room grew incredibly quiet.

* * *

Ruby couldn't shake her need to apologize again, despite it being entirely his choice she still felt she was somewhat to blame on this outcome, sure he and Riku were still friends but he was choosing to live away from them, why?

Sor-"She paused as he gazed at the door his eyes fixated on it. He wanted to tell all four of them but was always late when it came down to it. It was better he told someone at least. So, he could free his conscious.

"Ruby… I have something I need to tell you, I've neglected it, because I figured I wouldn't be here long but -" He took a seat on Yang's bed and motioned for her to follow. He was rather nervous, he's told so many people but this time it impacted not only himself but these girls on a larger scale because of the impending doom.

Her eyes held concern and excitement all at once he fidgeted for a moment, he figured Riku told Ozpin already – with little that would do to change his opinion or sway on things. Him being from another world probably in his mind would justify his previous actions. But he had to tell his team, starting with Ruby, he felt it better for him to tell _all_ of them at once and then tell the others after that, but – he was late on that, but if Ruby knew and accepted him he could tell the others with hope in his heart.

It was best he explained things from the beginning and as briefly as he could.

"I'm not from here" He said quietly

Inhaling Ruby could only laugh

"I know you aren't from here, you're from that island, right? It's probably pretty far from here so you'd get home-"He raised a finger to her lips as a kinder means to silence her ramblings

"I'm not from this _world_ , Ruby my home, my island it's another world entirely" She raised a brow at this

"So, you're an alien" She scooted back, her hand remained in place and he made a soft grasp at it.

"I'm not alien, I'm as human as you, my friends and I dreamed of seeing what laid beyond that vast ocean as we grew up, heartless invaded our home at behest of Xehanort who swallowed it whole destroying it. Riku fell to the darkness and Kairi lost her heart." Sora continued.

"Because of those things, instead of Riku obtaining the keyblade the weapon you see me use, the power to fight against the darkness like he was meant to, I did because he was so fixated on leaving that island and we ended up separated, I landed on a world known as Traverse town, and my journey began from there" He recounted the days – years he's been traveling

"I've been fighting for my friends, for that Island, against Xehanort since I was fourteen, I fought against Riku's darkness, even killed myself to save Kairi, slept through a whole year of my life because I grew naïve to my own surroundings and screwed up everyone's memories, I- I failed the test to become a master of this weapon I almost became a puppet to Xehanort, I almost became a part of him" Her gaze met the floor she had so many questions, and it was hard for her to picture him being anywhere but right here since she met him. One question peaked above the others though.

"In these worlds was the sky different?" She asked It threw him off guard he didn't expect such a question that he paused for a moment

"Well, no it isn't at all but what-"She raised a finger this time playfully smiling

"If the sky is really the same, "She paused for dramatic effect

"Then maybe all of the places you've been to are all just a part of a puzzle pieces that are connected but just scattered? Separated but still together. Even if you aren't from here, it doesn't change anything, you're still you, still with us nothing to me changes." She smiled brightly captivating him in a way he wasn't expecting, her eyes shining brightly in the twilight made him feel more than he expected. He looked away. As the subtle wind blew into the room. Tickling her skin, she shivered a bit but kept her eyes trained on his.

He didn't think anyone could be so accepting of the fact that – he wasn't from the world they were from. She cared enough to see past that and it was comforting, odd but comforting

"I'm sorry, Sora I know this is probably an inconvenience to you, I mean you gave up your life to save Kairi? You must really love her to do that and I've been selfishly wanting you to stay just because we were having so much fun –"His gaze locked onto hers. Emotion close to that of anger from him was rare but it seemed he was.

"Don't apologize, this is my choice. Ever since I left on this journey, I've been haunted with my failures. I feel now I have a chance to turn things around, leaving would be turning my back on people who need me." He smiled

"If you feel that way… why not test that, one round, winner buys the other dinner!" Ruby shot up grabbing one of the spare scroll's and throwing it at the keyblade's chosen.

He had no idea how to play but shrugged

"You're on!" Ruby smiled happily

* * *

Walking though the library of Beacon, Blake sat reading over documents that weren't _exactly_ student approved when her ears picked up on a conversation her Faunus ears twitched.

"What do you intend to do with him, now that you know the truth, that you know we aren't from this world, are you going to try and hold him hostage? Use him as some means to slave away fighting your wars for you? Or are you going to try and experiment on him to make his power available to you by any means?" Blake was interested, seeing the silver haired teen who reminded her of Sora in a way, argue with what appeared to be the general

"Now, now Riku, I understand your concerns, believe me, but I wouldn't use Sora as much as the data interests me I have no intention of using him as a weapon, you have my word, but shouldn't you be worried about spouting out that you're from another world so carelessly? Someone could hear you," As if on cue Blake made to leave with this information, not noticing a book she had placed near the table she was using was close to falling. The noise it made was enough to alert the two arguing.

"Hey!" Riku called after her but she was already gone. Riku turned back with a glare

"You knew!" The older man smiled.

"No, I didn't, I do believe however, Sora is useful to us, I do want to analyze his data, I would love to use it as a means to keep people safe but I feel that's not exactly my choice now is it, Riku" The teen grit his teeth,

Seemed to him, he'd drag him back to Yensid's home by force if he had to.

Blake ran into Ozpin who just at that very moment was speaking to Yang and Weiss about the fight tomorrow, as he waved her down to speak to her, she cut him off. She wanted answers

"Is Sora from another world?" The question caught him off guard causing the duo to stare at their Faunus friend with mixed expressions. Ozpin had to double take and gather his bearings.

"This isn't something you should be asking me-"She glared cutting him off

"I heard some guy talking about it with General Ironwood, so is it true or not!" The white-haired man sighed to himself, Riku must've confronted the James about his behavior earlier. It wasn't his place to confirm or deny the allegation but, because she over-heard the conversation he had no reason to try and lie to them despite his want of letting the boy tell them himself.

"That is true, he is not, if Riku never said anything about it before, I never would've thought as such but he spoke to me about it briefly" Blake stormed off not bothering to hear the rest.

After all the trust they put in him, he couldn't trust them with something like this? Why?

"The least you can do however, is hear him out, if you go into this emotions on high, you'll cause a rift that could potentially cause backlash, be careful" Ozpin made his way toward his office

That night the duo came back to the dorm after raiding the cafeteria for snacks to Blake standing arms folded over her frame, Weiss sitting on her bed and Yang leaning against the bunk bed she shared with Ruby. They all stared at the duo who wore smiles as wide as they could stretch laughing at simplistic things. It was around ten when they got back.

"Care to explain," Weiss asked looking at the pair, who in turn looked to each other in confusion

"Did you want some snacks, I think we brought back some brownies, I know Ruby ate most of the strawberries" He was rewarded with an elbow to the ribs

"We heard from Blake here, that you aren't from this world, your friends aren't either, hell that guy Xehanort probably isn't either, the headmaster himself and he confirmed it, did you just not feel it was a big deal to tell us?" Hurt was evident in Weiss' voice much to his own surprise he opened his mouth but didn't know how to explain.

"Hey, c'mon we're a team we can talk about this-"Yang walked by her sister and lightly moved her out of the way

"We _are_ a team, he clearly doesn't think so if he can't openly talk about being from **another world** to us, who knows what else he's been hiding, Ruby" Yang moved herself in-between the two completely as if protecting the raven-haired girl from him.

He felt Yang's aura vanish from him completely, as it went he felt pain, it seemed the darkness in his body was being weakened by the aura, as well as Vanitas his voice was more prominent now more than ever.

"It's not like that, I didn't know how to explain it, it was hard enough to bring it up, I didn't think I'd be here long enough to talk about it in the first place. I had no intention of lying to you all about it or cover it up I tried speaking to Weiss after the fight and I tried telling you as well, Yang before you both ran out" He winced as pain echoed throughout his body.

"Apologizing about keeping a secret that you should've told us instead of having to find out about it from someone else is rather distasteful, we gave you our trust but, you should've explained from the get go – instead of keeping it hidden until the last minute, it seemed more like you didn't want to explain it if you didn't!" Weiss stood up upset, but the one who looked the most upset was Blake.

"That's not fair, he explained himself, why are you getting so angry about it?" Ruby defended

"He told _you_ he didn't tell _us_ all of **us** we are supposed to be a team, taking the effortless way out doesn't make it any better, Ruby. Just because he told you doesn't make it go away, it makes it even more suspicious" He weakly took a step back.

" **And just like that, they turn on you,"**

"Let, let me explain at least, whatever you want to know, it wasn't right to keep it hidden and you're right to be angry but I can't read minds so, go ahead and ask" Sora paled as pain seemingly coursed through him he ignored it

"Why didn't you tell all of us from the start?" It was a simple question that he couldn't really explain as well.

"I was afraid, talking about it openly with people is against the rules, not everyone takes it the same way and before - i was just visiting i wasn't a full student" Blake raised an eyebrow

"We trusted you, Sora, well enough to divulge our pasts to you, and you grew afraid to tell us the same until now?" She was trying to keep herself level headed

"I – I'm not going to lie I was scared I'd upset all of you –"He felt a hand reach out to his collar and lift him up, he could easily break loose of if he didn't feel his limbs going numb

"It doesn't change the fact that, that you didn't tell us, doesn't matter to me if you did now!" He could feel the animosity rolling off of Yang, he was intent on arguing with her but decided against it, she gave him her trust and he ruined it as soon as he had it.

Ruby stood up to her sister refusing to let her treat someone else she cared for like this.

"I _know_ why you're doing this" She glared Yang looked back to see her younger sister actually furious and in her direction no less. "Because you're worried I might get hurt. Just like dad and you're looking for any excuse for me to be kept away from him because you're skeptical. You've been skeptical since he showed up, I'm not dumb I can see how confrontational you're being. But I'm growing up, I can make my own choices, I've done well enough as the team leader, haven't I?!" Ruby folded her arms over herself in a way to distance herself from her sister as they looked at the youngest member on this team. Yang felt remorseful but glared defiantly

Not wanting to cause more controversy Sora stepped out moments later, the animosity was so thick you could cut it with a knife. He wanted time to himself.

It seemed that aura the girls gave to him set his darkness back substantially, he couldn't rely on Ruby to help pacify his issue. He had to adjust to the aura at a slow rate, the fact that he had nothing now was eating at him subconsciously and his body couldn't compensate for it he felt he was getting heavier every step he took. He walked outside, out into the forest, he was angry at so many things, He should've he told them if they didn't hear it from Ozpin maybe things would be different.

" _Ruby, accepted me, and even made me feel better about it but-."_ He sat on the grass without any form of warmth other than his jacket and-.

* * *

In his pocket was that keychain Ruby had, he figured she'd hang onto it, he didn't deserve to have it in his mind as he huddled in on himself.

Emotionally he was all over the place, angry, sad, partially relieved? It was odd. He partially expected _someone_ to be mad even if he told them all at once at least this way he knew where he stood. Didn't help that he was marginally pissed off over it. If he didn't come here so wrapped up in negative emotions…

"Trouble in paradise?" It was Kairi of all people,

"I don't know what you mean by that, Kairi" Sora shrugged

"You actually fought Riku, you fought your best friend to help this world, you don't go out of your way to do that unless you genuinely care for this planet or for someone specific, Sora" Kairi recounted the things he did for her with a solemn smile.

"Well, it doesn't matter much right now, they found out I'm not from this world from someone other than me, Ruby stood up for me but, I have to make things right- I have-" Kairi sighed shaking her head he wasn't one to really be this defeated even after losing the keyblade he still tried to fight back.

"I was told about your recent mission. You went to extremes just to save Ruby, even though you couldn't decide between saving what you thought was me or save her? So, you got wounded because of it" He flinched at this

"It seems to me that you have a choice to make, you're being carefree with your own life, you need to think about the people around you more seriously!" Sora looked up. Clearly unamused

He wanted to say something but paused as if he knew whatever he said would be repelled as he looked into Kairi's eyes anger was evident

"You can't expect things to be just fine and always be happy– you have to see things for what they are. You have to make harder decisions now, you have to understand that not everything is black and white like it was for us, this place is different, it's not sugar and rainbows" She sighed at her own feelings for the situation.

"What do you know about them, about me right now?! Everyday it's a struggle with who I am, Xehanort is breaking me from the inside and the outside and I'm so angry that I can't deal with it on my own because if I could, I wouldn't – I wouldn't have to rely on them but I have no choice it feels like. I don't want harm to come _her_ way" It seemed so nonchalant when said, she knew he probably meant to say them but the way it was said hurt, she looked to him as he realized it but she smiled reluctantly

"If you like her – you're better off saying something because if a war _is_ coming like everyone keeps saying, you may not get the chance-"Her downcast eyes shot up to see a shift in his demeanor. His eyes didn't seem to be looking at her, as if _past_ her she smiled softly in a knowing way.

"And if you care for your team you're better off saying something, instead of staying out here, your past, what you withheld doesn't matter, you have a big heart, show them how much you care" Sora looked down at the keychain in his hand as she spoke mowing over the situation.

"Well, I'll leave you to rest, I know you'll fix things, you always have" She stood up. Stretching with a yawn.

Her feelings for him hadn't changed, she just wished, she explained them better instead of making the gestures she did, it seemed he was conflicted and she wouldn't abuse that for her own gain, that's not the feelings she wanted.

"No going back." He sighed as he clutched onto the item he was given. Quelling some of the pain. His body felt heavy. He started to wonder if it was right to meddle this far, should he just deal with things on his own to save them the struggle? He was questioning himself. Growing frustrated he growled remembering the words Auron spoke.

" _This is my story, I have to follow my path I can't be afraid of continuing_!"

* * *

Kairi made her way toward Beacon, she was deprived of sleep since they spent the entire day getting here only to go through situation after situation, she was miffed Sora didn't want to return but wasn't going to lash out in a negative way, it was his choice after all, she couldn't be selfish about it.

"Oh, you're-" In front of her stood Ruby, her breathing labored she was clearly in a hurry Kairi smiled at the teen despite her reservations about her tried being friendly.

"You're Ruby, right? Nice to meet you I'm Kairi" Ruby looked to her walking forward her eyes glued ahead

"I know who you are, do you – do you know where Sora is? He walked out after a disagreement with the team and I'-"Kairi's eyes glazed over at this was she going to pester him more?

"Why, what do you need of him if you've just had a disagreement as a team?" Ruby took a step back at the threatening pose Kairi took for a moment before brandishing a glare of her own remembering the recent scuffle

" _I'm going out to look for him. Tomorrow after the matches we'll talk this over as a_ _ **team**_ _it's only fair_ _ **we**_ _give him a chance!"_ Ruby stood tall showing less fear and more courage

"Exactly - The _team_ , I did what I could to stick up for him, he decided to leave on his own, and I want to see him, I want to reassure him and make him understand that I'm still here for him!" Kairi still had her own grievances about her despite this. This is who was taking someone she held dear, she didn't know if it was right to lash out at this moment her emotions were high.

"Of course, he's that way" She pointed toward the area Sora was located, as Ruby made her way toward the location Kairi unleashed her keyblade. Ruby looked back to her in confusion

"But, before you go, I want to know why," She readied herself

"Why he chose you!" Kairi ran in with a diagonal slash that Ruby easily backpedaled away from. Kairi kept swinging wildly much to her dismay, none of her strikes made contact.

"Not going to fight back, why?" Ruby shrugged at this.

"I don't want to fight you, someone is going to get hurt" Kairi huffed out in annoyance she brought her keyblade up again

"I don't want to lose him anymore than you do!" Kairi yelled shocking the ravenette

"He's been my friend for so long, we've been through a lot. The one-time things get so bad he doesn't want to come back? He wants to see it through to the end no matter how long it takes, how is that fair!?" She readied herself once more taking one more swing

"You won't win, Kairi, your attacks are too wild, you have over aggressive movements that are tiring you out, you're trying too hard to do something you know you can't" Ruby assessed

"I have to try, he'd lose his life again without us!" She remembered the past, with Riku and Sora and felt her heart ache she knew Riku gave in and trusted him but she didn't want to give in so easily!

"You should trust in him, he wants to do what he feels is best for him, Kairi. I want to fight by his side, but if he chose to go back, as much as it would hurt as much as I'd miss him. I'd know it'd be the best for him." Ruby reasoned, thinking of her mother, and uncle for a moment causing her demeanor to take a solemn stance. After a moment, Kairi glared despite the reason being poured into her ears, ran forward intent on harming Ruby, in retaliation Ruby released her Crescent Rose and defended herself.

"You, really like him, don't you?" Ruby blushed at this stepping back and gritting her teeth for a moment before pushing her back

Ruby parried every strike Kairi made before she finally knocked her keyblade out of her hand with a simple strike of the butt of her scythe.

"I don't know, I don't know if what I feel is real or not, but I do know, I don't want to lose him, or any of my friends. If you pick up your weapon again but I won't go easy on you anymore!" Ruby got into stance glaring defiantly causing the redhead to flinch and with a crestfallen look, she couldn't help but laugh at herself, her own weakness was showing, at this moment. She looked away

"He really only has a hold of negative emotions, anything like happiness or love, no way he could control." Ruby gave a skeptical gaze as Kairi looked up to the silver eyed girl with apprehension

"You love him, you love Sora, don't you?" Ruby asked as she looked toward the road to her right not willing to meet the girl's eyes

"I do I always have, but I have to let him do what he feels is the best choice." Kairi walked toward her keyblade and dismissed it as she did.

"Keep him safe" She turned and smiled brightly as Ruby nodded with a smile and ran toward the direction, as her footsteps faded her Kairi's tears fell. She let her feelings get the better of her, she lashed out for something she personally had no control over.

" _I'm sorry, Ruby"_

* * *

As Sora laid his head against the bark of a tree he heard more rustling, he ignored it as he finally managed to dismiss his turmoil for all but a moment.

"I'm not going to lose control again" He remembered what happened to Jaune and the look he gave him. He never wanted to see it again.

"You and I are the opposite of each other, one of us is light the other is dark," Sora thought as he looked to the other _him_ he was at least asleep so he thought

"I'm not like Roxas, I'm nothing you can reason with. Those girls gave you the enforcement to keep my power at bay, but all it will take is one push and you'll be easily taken" Vanitas laughed as he spoke

"I'm getting really tired of people always making me out to be pathetic, you know!" Sora readied his keyblade he realized, if he wasn't at this point weak, he wouldn't be in this situation right now.

"I'm strong, strong enough to deal with you on my own. You can go back to sleep or we can fight this out but I won't lose!" Vanitas smiled so hard you'd think his face would crack apart everything returned to normal for him as rustling and footsteps grew louder.

"Sora? Are you alright?" He looked over to see Ruby her breathing was faster and shallower than normal he figured she ran this way he shook his head not wanting to worry her.

The wind was silent, the moon was the only company he had at this moment as it lit up the sky giving way to the girl standing to his right, illuminating her eyes just enough to accent her worry and silver adornments.

He wondered if she was worried for him or because of him. He wanted to ask in a roundabout way instead of being blunt he _wanted_ to beat around the bush he didn't know if she was here for a specific reason or just because she cared he honestly wanted some form of company. He would normally still hear Vanitas but being around Ruby, or any of her team always seemed to quell him. He felt more at ease.

As she took a seat by him finally he spoke.

"Do you ever feel weak, like so unsure of yourself, even if others think highly of you, you just…lack confidence?" it was after a moment he gave her time to calm down

Was he joking? Most people at times did. It was almost laughable.

"I think a lot of people feel that way at times in life," She didn't know why it felt so out of the blue compared to his normal demeanor.

"When it comes to something they feel they need to do, they try as hard as possible, breaking and bending themselves in ways they know they shouldn't" Ruby thought back to her encounter with Kairi for a moment.

"It can be scary but at the same time, beautiful." Sora nodded at this.

"Are you trying to tell me you feel that way? You are probably the strongest person I know, and despite how everyone has treated you at one time or another you don't let it sway you, you shine through it" As she spoke these words, she realized how – and why Kairi wanted to fight then and there.

He was a pillar for her, and was the long-standing foundation in her life. Everything else could fade away and he'd still be there for her Ruby figured.

She was tearing that away and forming her own.

"I think, I was for a while" He looked into her eyes without much emotion forming on his features.

"But, things change. I'm forming my own path. For better or worse this is what I have to decide" He glared into the moon

"But, we'll do it together, right?" It was so quiet he could hear her breathing after she spoke those words, he could hear the hitch in her throat as she paused after speaking those words.

"We'll continue, together, no matter what, that's a promise." He smiled brightly it felt like for him some time since he had, knowing full well it'd at most been two hours.

She smiled before finally laughing lightly

"I really think, I-" She paused Sora grew apprehensive

"You – you what?"He questioned

* * *

Cinder couldn't drop her smirk that morning.

"After today, things will be going heavily in our favor, Cinder. After your scapegoat goes down, I'll have mine takeover" Xehanort sat down feeling elated.

"You have someone in mind?" She was curious sitting across from him, gleefully waiting for the news.

"Of course, my dear, don't think I don't come without my own surprises. Tomorrow, we execute the plan, the rivers will run **red** " Xehanort laughed

"I will have my war, Sora you can't escape it!"


	8. Promises

**This one is quite a bit shorter than normal, and sorry this took like 49 years to be added, I've been busy and dealing with a lot. Next chapter may take some time (Less than this one took) But it'll take me a few it'll probably be up on the weekend. I want to pile it into one chapter instead of splitting it up.**

* * *

" **They aren't from here, Sora, Riku and Kairi are from another world entirely, but Sora wants to give us his all, Pyrrha so you must do the same. Tomorrow, if you wish to I will explain everything that I have planned thenIncluding your future"**

It was odd, for her anyway to hear all of this, hard to accept but as she thought more and more about it, it started to seep in. as she sat up that morning.

" _Today's the day, huh?"_

* * *

Riku woke up early at the behest of Ozpin, playing the role of a bystander wasn't his cup of tea personally. Riku had _guardianship_ of his younger keyblade wielding friends because he was a master, they weren't. Simple as that, and he had to overhear the plan to relay to Yensid as well as the fact that Sora probably wouldn't return. So, when he decided to come alongside Qrow to meet the candidate for this kingdom's guardian he didn't realize it'd be the next day hours before he'd ever see himself awake in most situations.

"How much longer," Riku groaned to his left was Qrow who glared back at the teenager

"A better question why is _he_ here, Ozpin, this isn't something some kid who isn't even from here should be listening in on!" The echo from the decently sized office irked the silver haired teen. He didn't want to be around loud noises so early.

Instead of acknowledging the older man he ignored him and kept his eyes glued ahead to the headmaster.

"I'm bringing her in, I trust you two can keep it civil enough?" Looking to both men they nodded much to Qrow's disdain.

"Very well, you may enter"

Sitting under the shade of the tree Sora spent most if not almost all of his time recalling last night. Now alone with his thoughts he knew he had to be there for his team, even if they all didn't share his comradery he still wanted to prove his worth.

With the pain – the darkness in his shoulder gone over the course of his lackluster snooze under the stars, which still confused him, it should still hurt, Vanitas was still inside him still…

Right?

As for Ruby…

* * *

" _I mean – I like you, as a friend of course! I mean it would be weird if I meant it in another way, right?"_ She laughed off her words much to his annoyance.

" _I don't know why I said that, that's probably weird isn't it? I mean-"_ She stopped talking for a moment, her body was already in an awkward position as if she could get up and leave at any moment and he'd just be left alone to his own devices.

" _Feelings are feelings, Ruby if you feel a specific way, you're better off speaking out if you hold them in you may regret it"_ She seemed to be in thought after these words after a while

Sora himself realized how hypocritical his words were, even after all this time he chose to ignore the feelings he had for one of his best friends up until now, where he wasn't sure what he felt.

He had more to think about, after this fight with Xehanort, like explaining to his friends why he wouldn't return. He couldn't tell them he felt like a failure during that fight. He couldn't tell them that every time he saw them he felt like he wanted to curl up and disappear into nothingness, or that he did fall so that he wouldn't be here to have to suffer this way.

He loved his friends, he withheld this information because of that.

He knew though without a cause, without a fight he didn't know if he had meaning other than being a failure in his own eyes to his two closest friends, which is a majority of why he wanted to distance himself. He felt terrible, he almost became the one thing he's been fighting against this whole time. At least here, he felt he could have at least to himself, a normal life.

He couldn't lie to himself or them anymore about it.

He couldn't bare lying about being happy in that world when he was so close to losing himself to his own failures.

" _I'm – I'm going to get some sleep, are you staying out here?"_ With a simple nod Ruby sighed to herself relenting on berating him for putting his health in danger and walked back toward her dorm.

" _Good night, Sora"_ He felt a tug in his chest as she walked away.

" _I"_ He called out stopping her she stood rooted in place.

" _Why would I take what you said any other way than how you mean it?"_ Ruby's face contorted into a full-blown blush.

Sora wasn't one for flirting, in fact if that was a class he obviously skipped it hell, probably never heard of it. He did however want her to know he took everything as it was and wouldn't look at her any differently.

" _Yang would probably strangle you for saying that"_ Ruby tried down playing as much as she could, Kairi was still around, it was clear to her she loved Sora, her feelings couldn't compare to that and it wouldn't be fair to get in the way of his choices. Hers was but a seed to Kairi's garden.

He sat there for a moment, knowing full well she was deflecting his words, for a reason, was this the last time they'd speak like this? As she finally took a few more steps away he couldn't let his question go unanswered.

" _I'll talk to you later, right?"_ His words reached her, she contorted into a look he wasn't familiar with but smiled brightly, walking up with a form of grace in her step.

" _Now why would you think I wouldn't?_ " Sora faltered for a moment thinking over the obvious reasons only known to him and a select few. **"If you knew the conflicts in my heart, would you still say that?"**

" _After everything that happened, no matter what. I'll be by your side"_ She turned away bashfully as only a sharp breath left the brunette, she felt it was time for her to turn in when strong arms wrapped around her.

" _Thank you, Ruby"_ He was close. Too close. She could feel his torso ease and relax against her back as he held her, it felt more intimate than any other form of physical contact they had. She went rigid before finally relaxing into the hold, her face staying as red as her namesake.

" _J-Just don't be late for Yang's fight today, it's the start of the single's matches!"_ She squirmed away from the brunette's touch. A twinge of pain surfaced in his eyes for a moment before leaving as soon as it appeared.

" _I'll be there, no way Yang could win without us cheering for her!_ " his voice seemed to not match his facial expression. He sounded like he was trying to hide something teetering on concern.

Despite this she smiled and nodded happily.

" _I'll meet you there, it's at seven pm don't forget_ " If he wanted to tell her, he would she wouldn't pry into it.

* * *

"What if I told you, the four maidens existed, and the power of magic did exist?" Pyrrha's eyes grew wide. Riku was skeptical of this whole situation, he knew she was strong, but anyone could take her place as a champion. If she was such a strong symbol there was no reason to sacrifice her own free will they had other options, she could retain her way of life.

"Just like the keybladers are chosen so are maidens, these maidens are able to use magic and access superior feats of strength" He paused as he stood up walking toward the entrance of his office and motioned for her to follow.

Glenda and Ironwood joined later that morning but motioned her through the situation. Riku honestly had no idea why he was here at this point but followed as they spoke about the power as if –

"You're talking about all of this, because you intend to have her inherit the power, don't you" Ozpin was the first to look at the silver haired teen,

"But you aren't sure if it'll work, you don't want to bet everything on it working, that's why-!" He finally understood.

"You want a failsafe, is that it?" He grit his teeth

"Riku, even if she became the champion, _he_ would still be needed" He was growing irate

"What do you mean, Ozpin, you say that like it's absolute, like without him-"Ozpin nodded Ironwood looked toward his friend with concern, the headmaster said nothing but continued on into a sealed off location within beacon.

The holder of autumn was in what looked to be comatose similar to the princesses of light they saw before, it all clicked but he was still defiant.

"She's been gravely injured we can't let her out, half of the power was taken, that's why before it gets too late we want to try and transfer the power artificially into Pyrrha, that is our only hope" Ozpin looked back to the redhead with something akin to sadness in his tired eyes

"Riku, with these two leading the fight, we might stand a chance" Riku looked to his plea with trepidation

"You're hiding something, what do you intend to do to my friend" Ironwood stepped up at this question

"Someone has to light the way for everyone else, Riku we believe that someone is your best friend"

"These two, should Pyrrha accept will be our beacon of hope."

"That's stupid, you don't **need** him, you _want_ him you don't have faith in your own plan!" Riku growled out in frustration

After a moment of silence, a singular voice shattered it

"I'll do it," Riku turned toward the red headed heroine with utter shock

"You could die!" He bit back the rest of his words

"We might all die if I don't try!" He glared hard thinking about his past, knowing his best friend went to the extremes to save his friends, even at the cost of his own life – he wouldn't let someone else follow suite.

"Then, let me take care of the ones your going after, don't let one of your own take the blunt of this" He turned away from the girl conviction in his emerald eyes

"I'll be the one I'll- "Ozpin raised his hand

"Only women are capable of being taken in as an elemental maiden, if you intended on staying and fighting a fight that isn't yours- "

"-It's not Sora's either" Ozpin gripped at the bridge of his nose in frustration.

"While that was at one point true, he made his choice to stand with us," General Ironwood spoke stepping forward causing the silver hared teen's eyes to glaze over in annoyance.

"He fought you, he doesn't want to go back, if you force your hand or overstep here you'd lose him, I humbly suggest," He took another step forward

"You trust your friend on his choices, Riku. Xehanort wants something here he _needs_ something from us so it's better this way" The aforementioned teen grit his teeth, his hand twitching to summon his keyblade but he stayed it. He could try, he could try and force his friend home and let this world fall to whatever hell it was meant to fall to. But Sora would never forgive him. They needed his help and Sora was willing to give it as much as it annoyed him. It was also against the rules, Yensid said to persuade not to force. It was Sora's path, not his own but he couldn't give up yet.

As much as the way they went about it made him angry, he couldn't do much but grin and bear it for now, he knew allowing him to help was the only thing he could do. They'd be going home by early tomorrow either way at that point, it would be up to Yensid on what actions they took. He couldn't overlook his word.

"The only other option we have here, is having you release her heart and hoping it gravitates to Pyrrha"

Glynda after witnessing all of this did feel sorry for the young man but, she'd use every tool at her disposal to make sure Beacon – the dream they worked so hard for, to continue. Ironwood was being a bit more – heavy-handed with his words but in truth she knew he cared and was trying to make sure nothing befell Beacon academy.

"Feeling a bit worried about the kid?" Crowe chimed in to the blonde

"He came here knowing that there was a possibility this could happen," Crow scratched his cheek looking at her open scroll

"See, I'm hearing you and everything but that still doesn't explain why you aren't you know, stepping in, you're just playing- "She glared back in his general direction

He stammered for a moment before a shuttering breath came out

"All I was going to as is why you're playing a dating sim about wooing pigeons…" Glynda gave him a pensive look that quickly convinced him to keep quiet

After the conversation continued for what felt like an eternity for Riku the two teens made their way back, toward the would-be arena for the upcoming fights. He couldn't shake his concern and wanted to find a way for her to withhold her means of giving up what could possibly be her own life.

He saw a lot of Sora in her, and that worried him.

"You still have time, to change your mind, you know." She looked toward him with a knowing smile stopping her stride to look at him fully

"I know, but, this is my home, I have to fight for it, especially when I was born to do just that" Riku gave her a skeptical look

"Then what about Sora? You do know full well he'd be fighting alongside you" She looked toward the ceiling for a moment in thought before returning to the teen in question with a smile plastered on her face.

"After what Ozpin and the others said it's pretty clear Sora considers himself apart of this and cares deeply. If you saw how far he went for team RWBY, Despite being from another world." She paused for a moment remembering the words Ozpin spoke to her about.

"Ah It was quiet weird hearing about that from Ozpin before all this but – he led with saying you two aren't from here and that if I wanted to know more about you both and saving this kingdom. At first, I was skeptical but after everything I've seen I don't think I can deny that anymore. I know he wants to help us, and to me it seems like you're doing this for another reason altogether, aren't you?" Despite being caught red-handed Riku gave her a look of concern.

"I see, so my words, won't reach…" A hidden resolve formed in his eyes

"My intent is pure, but I can't let my friend go down this path, all this is going to do is change him for good. I know it but…" With a sigh and downcast eyes, he shook his head.

"Trust your friend, Riku. You have to believe in him, even if you don't know what the outcome will be." He went silent for a moment, clearly weighing over the words and sighed to himself

"I'll be leaving now, Pyrrha, I hope you do well tonight I'll be cheering," Worry filled her system as he walked away

"We'll see each other again." Was the last thing he said before opening a door to darkness and vanishing within it.

"You are such an enigma" She said to herself as she started walking again down the corridor. She still had someone she had to talk to about all this, her team.

Around five pm Sora made his way back to Beacon, groggy and sore from sleeping the way he did. Normally he'd be weary of going to see the girls but, today was the big day. Why wouldn't he go? Not only that, after the last fight they had in the arena he had to be there to make sure things didn't get as _dark_ as they did.

* * *

 **This is past tense, just** _ **really**_ **didn't want to use italics for this.**

Weis and Yang just entered as the duo for team RWBY and Sora was on standby.

Ruby was having a conversation with her friend Penny, which he was relayed to as finding out she was a robot. Her _Mail ordered friend_ found him an anomaly but **fairly attractive** and Penny wanted to find a way to stay at Beacon. Sora found the whole thing to be quite comical but stayed neutral toward the situation seeing as Ruby felt the former annoyed her a bit and the latter made her anxious.

Eyes trained on the fight about to ensue he made a simple gesture of holding her hand squeezing ever so slightly letting her know he wasn't going to let that deter him from being by her side. Her face betrayed her unease with the reddening

"Nothing like that is going to change anything, but, after all of this, if you really want Penny to stay here, we should help her!" He gave her a _nice-guy_ pose to which she laughed at.

But that didn't keep her from responding.

"It's harder for someone like her to join because of her you know being all _beep boop beep_ " Sora himself couldn't help but laugh at her attempt at being a robot with a mighty chuckle did he fall to the ground in a fit.

"I – I can't believe you, you just did that!" His words came in between gasps of air. She gave him a deflated look to which he sheepishly smiled at after catching his breath and standing to his feet.

"I want her to stay but, I know it'll be difficult and – "Sora gave her a pat on her should startling her out of her thoughts.

"We'll do it, I promise" his words resonated with her and she smiled brightly at his words of encouragement

As the contenders met in the arena Sora walked up toward the arena himself

"You're Weiss Schnee, the heiress, hear you're pretty good with dust" He could make out the conversation.

At the praise she grew coy

"I try" Sora wanted to laugh at her change in stance and bashfulness Yang gave her a genuinely confused look

"My father used to own a dust shop of his own, till' your dad ran him out of business" The young man known as Flynt scoffed

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that" It was rare to hear genuine remorse out of the dust princess, but this was one of the few times Yang no less Sora heard it.

" _Sure,_ you are" Flynt's words were dripping with sarcasm

"Hey why don't you-"Yang started but the girl Neon cut her off

" _Hey why don't_ _ **you**_ **,** that's what you sound like" Sora walked up looked to both girls with a shrug which was Yang's exact response

"The hell is this, are we resorting to mocking now?" Sora barked at the two

"Who is this, your personal errand boy? Can't fight your own battles yourself?" Weiss laughed elegantly at this. However, Sora was the one to respond.

"Believe me, I could take you both on without either of them stepping in, but that wouldn't be fair now would it?" Sora placed his hands behind his head in trademark fashion before closing his eyes and looking off to the side disinterested.

"Someone's cocky" Neon's voice screeched into his ears A scoff was his response

"It's not cockiness if it's factual" It came out a lot more serious than most things the brunette said in a competitive environment.

However, after this turned his back on the two, Neon feeling antsy began berating Yang again

"You should try roller-skating, might take you awhile though, since you're top heavy" Yang glared

"Oh, here we go," Ruby rolled her eyes in annoyance at the storm they caused

"Brownie, juice me" The **brownie** in question gave her a quizzical glare before reluctantly transferring some of his strength to the blonde through Aura. It didn't seem to physically make her any stronger if anything he felt something sinister whisper into his ear as the light fizzled out and a faint purple aura took its place for a moment.

" _ **Suffer…"**_ Instead of registering it he chose to ignore it for a later time.

The fact that Yang asked of all things just made it more serious, she wasn't in the mood to play around, but, he was concerned with the growing cold feeling in his chest.

This didn't help her from getting beaten by Neon, a girl who constantly berated her. Weiss was holding up a bit better, but not by much however. She was able to deflect Flynt's damage and make a counter attack of her own which seemed to mimic that of Cloud's own omni-slash in Sora's eyes.

" _How does she – did I ever use that attack?"_ The other fight however was one sided Yang was letting the girl Neon get to her causing that pool to grow larger it felt akin to darkness. Things however didn't hit the fan until Flynt used his semblance, taking Weiss out by sending a blast of flame into a stalemate and taking her weapon hostage after she collided with the hot ground. He turned his attention to Yang.

" _Damn it, I can't let this continue, she's going to boil over the edge!"_ Sora ran toward the arena seconds too late as Weiss threw herself into the flames near them to try and take Flynt out.

"Sora, the rest is up to you and Yang!" She shouted as she summoned her semblance and shot a blast of ice toward the teen

"Tag!" She cried out before the flames consumed her. Much to Sora's dismay Yang seemed too absorbed in her fight to notice too much until the announcer made note of the swap in

The brunette glared as moments later, Flynt emerged from the flames with little to no Aura.

"Damn it!" Sora hissed as he stood next to his blonde partner

"Yang we should try-"He noticed her eyes, she was incredibly angry. She wasn't focused on him at all he felt her aura run through him, but it felt like acid in his veins, and that cold dark feeling expand into every corner of his body. His eyes flashed between red and yellow until finally he transformed.

This form didn't even feel like his own, he felt like he was just watching his body moving without his say so, fortunately it wasn't anything life threatening but, it scared him. The fact that he could lose control of his power if someone was experiencing negative emotions?

His clothing dyed black his hair to match his eyes didn't feel like his own. He shouted out in pain as Yang's rage filled him. Flynt started using his semblance and Neon blasted toward him at full speed intent on taking him out first.

In an instant he was gone, blurs of purple after images and claws instead of keyblades slashed through the bodies of Neon and Flynt, luckily for them it was only through Aura and not through flesh.

His head even after returning to normal was filled with such raw negative emotions, much heavier than he thought Yang would think of at that point, it couldn't just be her, right?

She wouldn't

She wouldn't want to leave them broken and battered on the ground, that wasn't the Yang he knew, right? That wasn't his friend.

He walked over to her, her eyes finally returned to the violet hue he was used to and she smiled, albeit more subdued than normal.

She made way over to the center and pulled Weiss from the crevasse she managed to get herself stuck in and they bowed the crowd erupted in cheers. The announcer cheered delighted at the victory, but it felt – unjustified.

Sora was stuck flabbergasted at what took a hold of him, was that Yang's rage or his inner daemons?

Ever since that fight and the aftermath in which he was ostracized from the group dorm he was concerned for Yang, he had to make sure she wouldn't succumb to darkness in her heart, despite her fun-loving demeanor it was clear to him – she could easily fall and her anger at him yesterday only proved that it was possible she'd lose herself to her emotions.

* * *

" _I can't let that happen, it would break Ruby's heart"_

Little did he know, going to the arena to witness the fight up ahead would drastically change him for good.

And his friendships would begin to fracture.

* * *

"You saw it too right, during that fight, she was showing signs, I think you made the right choice, master" Xehanort looked at the teen in question

"Which is where you'll come in my dear Vanitas. It must've been hell living inside of that retched boy for so long, all of those things you had to endure, at least you managed to escape, I must say, I didn't think you'd seep out while he was asleep that night. Didn't think the wound was even deep enough."

"I don't know how long this will last, but for the time being this form will hold from the energy that girl provided the other day, it's enough for this plan, master" Xehanort knew he was smiling so hard right now.

"Then we will proceed as planned, commence the operation, Cinder" The young woman from the shadows, even in darkness she was like a shadow, moved out into the light,

"As you wish, master Xehanort" She smiled but bit her lip to keep herself from laughing.

"They will soon know war today, it sparks"

The brunette ran the last stretch toward the arena as quick as he could. Making it in time to see the remaining competitors for the singles aspect of the tournament, he rushed up the stairs as cheers erupted from the crowd.

"Yang!" He called out to the blonde who gave him a quick look before huffing and looking away,

"Yang, please listen to me, you can't fight in this, let someone else take over, your-"He was grabbed so quick he couldn't continue to speak.

"What are you trying to say, _Sora_ " He wanted to make a cocky remark but dismissed it.

"Yang, there is darkness growing within you, if this continues you may get taken over, please just let someone else take over for now!" She scoffed

"I'm fine, I'm better than ever, I can fight I don't need you babying me, whatever you think you see in me isn't there! Stand back and watch or go play hero somewhere else!" Sora grabbed a hold of Yang's raised hand causing her to wince and eventually drop her teammate

"I'm only trying to help but if you really want to do this, I won't stop you, don't – no Yang I won't let you do this I can't. No one would forgive me, _I_ wouldn't forgive myself if I let you make this mistake!" He brandished his keyblade

"You're going to fight me? Because I won't agree to throw in the towel, this isn't just for me it's for all of us, and you're going to hinder that?!" She shouted

He knew he was getting in the way of what could be a potential win for the team, but he couldn't let her risk falling deeper into her anger, ever since Xehanort spread his darkness onto each of the girls on mount Glenn she progressively gotten worse with her anger issues.

" _First it was Ruby, then Weiss now Yang, Blake is the only one who hasn't had darkness spread- it seems I was wrong in thinking the darkness Xehanort used back then was gone for good, damn it! He was seeping darkness into them one at a time, probably to gage the strongest to the weakest and now..."_

Sora was about so speak again when Riku of all people appeared from a door to darkness, looking over the group surveying Yang the most he grabbed a hold of his friend

"Don't mind us, carry on" Riku bowed before storming off with his best friend

"Riku, what are you doing here, why did you-"He placed a finger on his friends lips

"The walls have eyes and you just need to wait. If you don't let this go the way they planned you won't get your chance you need to play along, Sora as much as you don't want to." Sora was close to mouthing off but, if Riku knew about the darkness…

"So, you know about Yang?" He looked toward the arena

"Know? I could _feel_ it when I got close enough. Xehanort might be banking on her rage, she gets so angry she could easily get consumed by darkness, but you and I both know he won't act just yet he wants her to be at her angriest and most vulnerable."

"You mean –"He glared toward the monitor above

"He might try and use this fight to get her to trigger her darkness for all we know, so it's best we stand on guard, I know you don't want to, but we have no other choice right now."

"We'll save Yang"

* * *

 **I'm going to try and cover the rest of this arc quickly, sorry for the slowed down pace of the chapters!**

 **I didn't have time to really spell check everything unfortunately, I'm starting the next chapter later!**


End file.
